


Chaldea Indulgences

by NinaStone



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Abuse, Anal Sex, Angst, Aphrodisiacs, Biting, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Casual Sex, Character Death, Chase Fetish, Cock Worship, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Degradation, Desperation, Double Penetration, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Humiliation, Imprisonment, Loss of Virginity, Masochism, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Obsession, On Hiatus, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rejection, Sadism, Slight NTR Tones, Smut, Sparring, Touch-Starved, Violence, stuck sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 83,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26756968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinaStone/pseuds/NinaStone
Summary: Join Fujimaru Ritsuka in her various unrelated sexual encounters with both friendly and unfriendly servants! Following the theme of a different kink each encounter, watch as she struggles through not only the lewd situation but also a douse of drama, angst, and maybe even some romance! Oh, just to spice things up a bit, most of the kinks and themes fall under a more dubious manner so brace yourself for what's to come.[On Hiatus...]
Relationships: Achilles | Rider of Red/Fujimaru Ritsuka, Angra Mainyu | Avenger/Fujimaru Ritsuka, Arash | Archer/Fujimaru Ritsuka, Cú Chulainn | Caster/Fujimaru Ritsuka, Cú Chulainn | Lancer (Fate/Prototype)/Fujimaru Ritsuka, Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Fujimaru Ritsuka, Diarmuid Ua Duibhne | Lancer/Fujimaru Ritsuka, Diarmuid Ua Duibhne | Saber/Fujimaru Ritsuka, Fionn mac Cumhaill | Lancer/Fujimaru Ritsuka, Gilgamesh | Archer/Fujimaru Ritsuka, Heroic Spirit EMIYA | Assassin/Fujimaru Ritsuka, Jekyll and Hyde | Assassin and Berserker/Fujimaru Ritsuka, Karna | Lancer/Fujimaru Ritsuka, Merlin | Caster/Fujimaru Ritsuka, Mori Nagayoshi | Berserker/Fujimaru Ritsuka, Okada Izou | Assassin/Fujimaru Ritsuka, Ozymandias | Rider/Fujimaru Ritsuka, Robin Hood | Archer/Fujimaru Ritsuka
Comments: 15
Kudos: 165





	1. Obsession (Diarmuid Saber x Ritsuka)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ritsuka is fed up with Diarmuid's obsession with Artoria, so she finally loses her cool.
> 
>  **Warnings:** Angst, Dub-con, Obsessive Thoughts/Actions, Abuse

Ritsuka strolled through the hallway, adjusting the gloves on her combat uniform as she headed towards the Command Room. Upon entering, she took a deep breath and forced a confident smile while dependable faces turned to her. Mash was the first to react, an expression of relief to seeing Ritsuka enter as if worried she may not show up. Da Vinci passed her a friendly wave and Romani was busy tapping away at the nearby console as always. Ritsuka’s attention went over the room, soon realizing something-- or rather, someone, was missing. Furrowing her brows, irritation began to boil up inside her to the point her fists clenched.

“Senpai?” Mash asked quietly upon seeing the sullening expression on her close companion's normally unbothered face. Of course, she tensed herself as she followed Ritsuka’s searching eyes to realize what was happening. “A-ah, he hasn’t arri-- S-Senpai!”

Mash’s calls fell on deaf ears as Ritsuka turned on her heel and stormed out of the Command Room. Her shoulder scrunched and breath slowed in an attempt to keep her cool while she made her way down the hallways knowing exactly where this missing person was; and it infuriated her.

Wind kicked up across the simulated battlefield violently, the clank of weapons reverberating so intensely that the nearby hologram trees shook. Two figures clashed to cause another shockwave of the sheer power of their blows before deftly separating in a blur of speed. In the darkness of the false night barely lit by nearby lamp posts, the two figures took shape. One was much larger than the other as it was an armored woman upon a horse, a signature lance held at her side. Her helmet had been discarded or knocked off at some point as her stoic, green eyes glued to her opponent and her blonde hair settling after the motions of their combat. 

Said opponent was a man in the midst of straightening himself and adjusting two blades he held of different colors. One red and one yellow as the asymmetry matched his unique attire. He held an unrealistically handsome face and deep golden eyes that flared with excitement. He gave a huff at a strand of his short brown hair to rid it from his perfect visage, a beauty mark visible under one of his eyes of a long since dispelled curse.

“What an exhilarating fight, King of Knights! To think I would have the honor of fighting such a wondrous woman as yourself,” the handsome man proclaimed proudly, barely a sweat hitting his brow after the combat they had already endured. The mounted woman appeared less entertained by their duel, her stoic stare unwavering while she simply readjusted her weapon and got ready for more. Her horse took off without hesitation, charging the man as their weapons clashed once more, causing more shockwaves across the artificially generated scenery of a modern park.

As they pulled away from one another ready to exchange blows once more, the world around them shook violently. The scenery of the park began to dissolve in a mess of pixels, revealing a spacious simulation room. The mounted woman peered up towards the now open doorway on the other side of the room, lowering her weapon that caused the golden-eyed man to give out a long sigh.

“Again, Diarmuid?!” Ritsuka shouted, now fuming at the door of the room at the sight she beheld. It was most certainly not uncommon for her servants to be having a spar in the simulation rooms, even more so being Diarmuid Ua Duibhne in his saber form and one of the many versions of Artoria Pendragon.

“Master, it was just getting good!” Diarmuid complained, completely disregarding Ritsuka’s anger as he readied his blades once more to continue his fight regardless of the simulation being up. Artoria gave him a silent stare though then moved her gaze towards Ritsuka knowingly.

“Artoria, you can go,” Ritsuka commanded, always feeling guilty that Diarmuid had become more obsessed with the King of Knights since she summoned him in his saber form. Though none of the Artorias seemed to mind, a few enjoying the constant sparring, it still irked Ritsuka in ways she could not explain outright. No, she could explain them in a selfish manner, that thought burning in the back of her head.

Diarmuid watched as Artoria disregarded him now, striding by that caused him to give an almost hurt expression, pleading her to stay and continue their fight. She was not as fiery as her saber self, easily bypassing the man’s challenging presence to leave the simulation room after a respectful nod towards Ritsuka on her way out. Ritsuka whispered a soft sorry at the mounted lancer before turning her attention back towards Diarmuid, her rage rebuilding now that they were alone. If he were not used to the annoyance on her he caused, he may have been put off by her crossing her arms and awaiting him at the door.

“Another interrupted spar with the King of Knights,” he boldly stated, dematerializing his swords and making his way towards Ritsuka with the intent of leaving. Though he did hold an air of disappointment, he covered it with his usual passive smile as he came up to her. Ritsuka was not about to let this one slide, not again. Stepping in front of him, she blocked his exit as she knew he was just going to chase after Artoria or find another one to goad into fighting with him. He raised an eyebrow at her actions as she was bristling with anger by now.

“Are you serious?” she spat, her normally calm disposition when dealing with even the most irritating of servants dissipating. Again, he cocked a brow in a more exaggerated way, uncertain why he was getting so much anger directed at him. Still, he stood there in front of his arguably small master, his eyes flicking to the doorway behind her momentarily as his thoughts were already off on where he might find another version of the King of Knights. Ritsuka fidgeted, finding herself irritated not only by his ignorance, but the fact he stood there as she did not exist. “Diarmuid Ua Duibhne!”

His eyes flicked back down to her at his full name being spoken, that heroic charm of his flaring in preparation of cooling down his master. Leaning forward, she flinched once more at his close proximity, his body still having beads of sweat and stray cuts of battle upon it. It almost distracted Ritsuka from her anger, especially since she could smell his former thrill on him. Shaking her head hastily, she narrowed her eyes once more to regain her serious expression.

“I apologise, my Master,” Diarmuid spoke smoothly, that inhuman charm leaking through with formality he used when dealing with a superior. He was not as gently loyal as his lancer self though, the slightest hint of impatience in his golden eyes. His apology was empty as he was not even aware of why he had upset Ritsuka so much this time around and she could feel it. Her shoulders bristled as the urge to slap him was just barely contained.

“The mission?” Ritsuka finally breathed out, trying to jar his memory. It only took a split moment before his face began to pale and guilt crept up his throat. Seeing the recognition in his face, Ritsuka let out an angry ‘hah’ and spoke with venom, “Now you remember?! So far gone in your daydreams of Artoria you didn’t even realize I called you to join me in the next rayshift where I need you?”

“Ah, I apolo--”

“I swear if you say ‘I apologise’ again, I will smack you,” Ritsuka hissed, crossing her arms tighter to contain herself from following through with her threat anyway. Diarmuid hung his head and pulled back from Ritsuka to avert his gaze in a shameful manner. Rolling her eyes, Ritsuka knew she was just wasting time now scolding him so she turned sharply to walk out. “Come on, let’s just go already.”

Diarmuid hesitated to follow, urges to ditch his master rising in his chest only barely held back by his guilt in his lack of loyalty. Ritsuka did not bother looking back at him in her strides back to the Command Room, mildly surprised he really had followed her. She scoffed to see him enter behind her as they rejoined the others. Though Mash gave the two a concerned look, she said nothing as Da Vinci was fast about diverting the tense air with explaining the mission to them.

All through the clean up mission in Septem, Ritsuka seemed to be brushing off or ignoring Diarmuid despite his knowledge of the area being vital. Most suggestions he gave of where to go she let off a scoff at as if this was the first time he had been useful since his summoning. That may be a bit harsh as she knew he was one of her strongest sabers even if he had a tendency to ignore her to chase after Artoria. Once he was out in the field he was dependable and heroic as long as she did not bring the King of Knights along. His expression soured though all through their journey, noticing the anger still in his master. At one point she had even muttered that she should have just brought Cú Chulainn instead since they were from the same areas of the world.

With the tension, the mission finished quickly and they found themselves already back in Chaldea’s Command Room. Ritsuka pushed herself out of her coffin, looking over to Mash approaching her in a friendly manner. It was hard to focus on her though as over the shielder’s shoulder she saw Diarmuid not even bothering to speak to her before he was already leaving the room. That action caused her to remember that initial irritation from before the mission as she did her best to tell Mash she needed to go rest.

Diarmuid had been relieved to return to Chaldea, excited in his step as he was intent on resuming his spar with the lancer Artoria. Just the thought of exchanging blows with her once more had a heat creeping up his neck. He would be lying if he said he did not fancy the King of Knights in ways much more than combat, but he shook his head at the thought of actually trying to court one of her versions. Much to his delight, he knew where the saber form of her spent most of her time, entering the cafeteria to see her chatting with Emiya in a near nostalgic manner. There was a brief tense of jealousy on him before he went to greet her with enthusiasm, not paying the archer much mind.

Unknown to him, Ritsuka had tailed Diarmuid to the cafeteria. She entered as casually as she could as if she was just there to get food after a long mission, her eyes falling on Diarmuid already sat down at Artoria’s table. Emiya had pulled away from the two with a roll of his eyes at the eagerness of the male saber for the King of Knight’s company who remained oblivious beyond the sense of challenge brimming from him. The archer’s attention went to Ritsuka entering, making his way towards her as she did not even register his presence in her silent watching of the two sabers.

“Ritsuka,” Emiya spoke to get her attention, startling her from the growing angry thoughts. Taking a long breath, she forced a smile and gave him a small wave. He let out a long sigh, his arms crossing as he could tell something was going on yet did not bother to bring it up. “Menu’s up on the board, but if you need something special then speak up now.”

Confusion hit Ritsuka briefly, only just realizing she was in the cafeteria as Emiya pointed a thumb back towards the menu near the serving counter. Tensing up at this, she squinted to try to read it even as her attention was torn away when she heard the bubbling laugh of Artoria followed shortly by Diarmuid’s. Emiya did not seem too patient with her distractions though, snapping a finger in front of her face that caused her to startle slightly.

“Wha-- yeah uh, just the special I guess,” Ritsuka said hastily and moved to go sit at her usual table a few away from where the two sabers sat. Emiya let out another long sigh at the sight, but returned to the kitchen to get the order ready. The fact that Diarmuid nor Artoria had even acknowledged Ritsuka had her only more annoyed. She could understand Artoria as she was in a slight daze of the wonderful food Emiya was providing her, the sight almost endearing. Diarmuid’s insistence was growing bolder at loudly mentioning how he wanted to spar with her after she was finished eating. It had Ritsuka scoffing in her thoughts before she saw him move closer to her, brushing a hand on hers or wiping a piece of food from her mouth.

Having enough of this obsession she had to witness, Ritsuka began to stand up yet oddly enough she was beaten to it. Emiya was on his way out of the kitchen to set down another plate of food for Artoria at her request, his gray eyes narrowing at the advances of the male saber on the King of Knights. Ritsuka could not hear what they were speaking of from where she was, their voices low and tensions seemingly rising between the two men. Diarmuid pulled away from Artoria though during the exchange, soon standing from the table entirely as Emiya’s usual scowl deepened threateningly. Artoria seemed ignorant to the men, indulging in a fresh hamburger steak that Emiya had provided, already lost in her blissful state.

Ritsuka twitched with curiosity, surprised to witness Diarmuid leaving the table with a scowl of his own towards Emiya before it softened to give a departing bow at Artoria. Still standing up from her table, Ritsuka continued to watch him as he left the cafeteria, her irritation coming back when he even strode right by her with so much as a glance. Not taking the chance of losing sight of him, she went back to following even as Emiya had begun towards her table with her order. The archer watched the sight with a frown, clutching the tray he held a bit tighter with his own irritations.

“Master,” Diarmuid said suddenly, stopping his strides down the hallway as he turned to look back at Ritsuka ducking behind a corner. He let out a long sigh, slumping slightly at her very poor attempt of not being noticed. “Did you require me once more?”

Cursing under her breath, Ritsuka walked out from where she was trying to hide, taking deliberate steps towards Diarmuid as that irritation gnawed at her every nerve. The way he appeared bothered by her being there, impatient to finish heading where he was going, was beginning to finally break her cool.

“Where are you going?” she questioned with a tone of authority, puffing her chest even to act more like a master in this moment. Sure, she never cared before about what her servants did when they were not on missions, but it did not mean she couldn’t. Diarmuid let out a long breath once more, remembering how Ritsuka reacted earlier to his joyful sparring with the lancer Artoria. The thoughts of that fight were already bringing his attention from his master, excitement building in him to return to it.

“Just a bit of training,” Diarmuid said in an exhausted voice, feeling that guilt that he wanted nothing more than to ignore his master to go fulfill his desires of battling the King of Knights. He was very much aware of how that made him seem, even admitting once to Ritsuka that he felt shame that he continued to think of another as he served her.

“With another Artoria? When are you going to stop harassing her,” Ritsuka finally spoke out, scolding him without filters now as she crossed her arms and tensed. Diarmuid only seemed further exhausted by this conversation, not even looking down at Ritsuka now that only made her feel hurt at his dismissal.

“I apolog--”

The sound of a slap rang through the hallway, Diarmuid’s eyes going wide as he could feel the light sting on the side of his face. Ritsuka sat there with her hand still raised, fumbling to the side as she had to reach up just to be able to hit him in his dismissive stance. Settling back down, she rubbed at her hand and hissed under her breath as that likely hurt her more than him.

“I told you not to say that again or I’d smack you,” Ritsuka said slowly, not even caring if he did remember those words. “I’m sick of your stupid obsession with Artoria! Do you not even realize that I summoned you here to fight for me? No, that’s right, you do realize and yet you still blatantly ignore commands, forget missions, and outright avoid me in your pursuit of her!”

Diarmuid felt the pangs of guilt. His loyalty to the last master of Chaldea was at war with his obsession to finally have a place where he could spar and converse with not one, but many versions of the King of Knights. Hanging his head, he saw Ritsuka’s shoulders shaking and the glimmer of tears threatening to break from her angry glare at him. He opened his mouth to speak, but had no words.

“Fine, you want to be like that,” Ritsuka said through clenched teeth, raising a hand up that showed her command seals where only one was left for the day before more would be regenerated. This sent the hairs on Diarmuid’s neck to stand up, uncertainty furrowing his brow while Ritsuka’s emotional moment was clouding logical thought. “I command you to put all of that-- no, more than that obsessive desire you have for the King of Knights towards ME instead!!”

The second the words left Ritsuka’s mouth she bit down on her tongue, instant regret flooding through her as the command seal flashed and filled the room with a red light briefly. The last mark she had vanished and she quickly pulled back with a curse on her breath. 

She had worded it wrong! 

Her chest tightening at the embarrassment more than anything as it sounded more like a love confession than an order. Thinking maybe she had a moment to revise it, to tell him to just fight more loyally for her to save humanity, she looked up at him with the intention of doing that. Her breath caught in her throat however, firm hands suddenly gripping her shoulders and her back hitting the wall of the hallway. Panic and flight mode rose in her, thinking this was an attack despite opening her eyes to see Diarmuid being the aggressor.

“D-Diar--?!” her voice came out heated as she was still caught up in her embarrassment which crept into a full flown blush when she saw Diarmuid’s face so close to hers. Suddenly she could see a strange glimmer in his golden eyes that looked familiar. Finding her mouth agape in confusion, she was ready to yell at him when he smashed his lips into hers so hard her head thud against the wall behind her. It hurt enough to stall her thought process, but when she caught up to what was happening she let out a noise of protest that was eagerly swallowed by the battle hungry saber. He now was hungering for something far easier to obtain.

Spikes of arousal shot through Ritsuka at Diarmuid’s forward kiss, his lips still melding against hers in a flurry of desperate motions. She could feel his tongue prying at her lips demanding entrance while those hands previously holding her shoulders slipped up her neck to keep her head in place anticipating her oncoming thrashing. Shutting her eyes tight, Ritsuka was panicked, her hands reaching to try to pry his away and then to smack at his firm chest moving forward to press her harder into the wall. Between his aggressive kissing, she could hear a pant escape him while she tried to catch her own breath. Her resistance caused a thrilled chuckle to rumble against her lips as if it were an exciting challenge for him. One of his hands relented from her face to grip at her hip so suddenly she let out a gasp to the contact of his hips grinding up against her.

That was the opening he needed, diving his tongue into her mouth to finally get a deeper taste of his precious master. His body shivered in the small victory like managing to land a blow on a tricky opponent. Waking him from the strange lusts was Ritsuka pounding her fist against his chest despite how she too shook with suppressed desires for her servant. Barely able to wrench himself from her mouth, he grunted out after doing so to see Ritsuka half dazed with lips reddened by his rough actions. Subconsciously, he found himself brushing a thumb against those lips thinking just how beautiful they looked like that.

“W-Wait, Diarmuid,” Ritsuka finally whimpered, tears in her eyes and her breaths labored, thick with lust. She most certainly did not want him to stop, yet she knew something was wrong. He would never act like this. He blinked several times, realizing what he had done as the urges gnawed at him to dive back in to devour her. His hands shook and he loosened his grip, flinching at his magic resistance trying to fight the command he was issued. 

“I can’t… resist it,” he breathed out, trying to understand his actions himself that cast his gaze down her body. His eyes seemed to glance over as he saw her squirming against the wall, trying to pull away despite his weak grip. Soon his sight trailed back up to her face to see just how blushed she was and how she breathed so lustfully he could only imagine how nicely she would scream. Shaking his head at the intrusive thought, he spoke again through clenched teeth, “Undo the command… Ritsuka.” He breathed out her name with such an uncharacteristic, needy tone bordering on a moan that she startled to hearing it.

Reaching up to press both her hands against his chest, she tried pushing at him to no avail as he merely held her in gentle grasps that was more than enough with their strength differences to keep her there. Her eyes darted to her lack of command seals, the next one still at least a day away from regenerating that meant no way to undo what had been done. Then her attention trailed to how Diarmuid was so tense with restraint that he seemed lost to the world. Pangs of regretful arousal rolled through Ritsuka at her next thoughts, curiosity and desire clouding her better judgement. Though she was terrified of what he may do after his first actions, she reached a shaky hand up to his face in a tender action. Just her fingertips barely grazing his chin made him flinch back like they had burned him.

That was all he needed, eyes flashing with a thrill he thought he could only feel in the heat of battle as he pressed forward. Knocking her hand out of the way, he ran his tongue up the side of her neck before latching his lips to it to give a heated kiss at the skin. She tasted so sweet, something he craved unnaturally at this moment. The way she gasped out at the sensation was music to his ears. He could barely hold back from taking her right there, only the smallest whisper of logic telling him that others would stop him. He could not let them stop him from taking their-- no, his master.

After reluctantly pulling from her, leaving her still so confused and panting out for him, he gripped her arm to tug her away from the wall. Her legs felt like jelly already, blinking to wake from her daze as she stumbled along with him beginning to walk hastily. His fingers dug into her arm painfully, afraid that if he let go that she would make a run for it. He was not entirely wrong, the moment the cool air of the hallway hit her, her senses started to return to her. It did not take her much thought to realize what was happening, the effects of her command seal that she should undo. She was out of command seals, but she was sure if she yelled for help from another servant and managed to get to Da Vinci, they could fix this. Yet, she felt her whole body heated with anticipation of what might happen if she let this happen instead. It was shameful, selfish even, but watching Diarmuid’s obsessive nature turn towards her had her wanting to rub her thighs together already with the thoughts.

Diarmuid appeared to look at the doors they passed, sharp eyes reading what they were for until he finally stopped at one. It was one of the vacant rooms as he could no longer wait to make it to either of their personal rooms. Opening the sliding door, he practically tossed Ritsuka into the dark room, slipping inside shortly after to shut and lock it. Stumbling forward at the momentum, she barely caught herself from falling over to gaze around the unused room void of much furniture. That did not matter to Diarmuid though, already regaining his grip on Ritsuka by her hips from behind that elicited a delicious startled noise from her.

“Please order me to stop…” Diarmuid breathed out over her shoulder, his restraint breaking at the seams in his tone even though his body had long since discarded it. He pulled her so tight against him, she could feel the press of his various clasps and belts of his outfit. If she were more experienced with men, she would even feel his strained bulge rubbing up against her in his shallow grinding. His hot breaths came out more noticeable in the silence, his lips pressing once more against her neck. Her back arched at the sensation, her hands going back to grip at his while they dug into her hips harder. She would surely have bruises if she even survived this encounter. “Master…” he pleaded against her neck, her silence causing him to battle with himself to the point he was restrained to nuzzling against the side of her head and grinding harder against her. “I can’t… hold back.”

“Then don’t,” Ritsuka finally spoke, his slow grinding against her and lips running along the back of her neck causing her to be unable to deny how bad she wanted this. It was so wrong, she knew it as she was twisting his obsession to be towards her instead. The intensity was unexpected, scary even, yet he felt so good gripping her with a need she would never experience otherwise.

He let out a broken groan, the last bit of his magical resistance failing him as all the urges from the command seal flooded into him. All the nights he lay awake jerking himself off to thoughts of winning in a fight against Artoria and taking her right there on the battlefield. Those thoughts now forcibly warped into wanting to do that to Ritsuka, but pushing so much harder against his will power. Her squeaky breaths caused him an untold thrill, her light motions to get away a perfect challenge. Finding himself grinning much like he did in combat, he led her forward until they met a wall. He did not stop as he heard her gasp so adorably under him when he pressed her tight against it, his erection straining against her ass through their clothes.

With her face against the wall, Ritsuka glanced back to see Diarmuid pulling away from her only enough to begin to undo his attire with haste. The sounds of the clasps and leather was enough to send jolts of excitement through her that had her thighs pressing together. Her fingers twitched and she took a long breath before her hands slowly slid to undo her skirt, letting it fall down. The action caught Diarmuid’s attention, a low noise of amusement escaping him like he had just parried a blow meant to kill him. She wanted to pout at hearing him, but instead gasped loudly when his hands returned to her, grasping the top of her tights and panties. In an impatient motion, he pulled both down and then slipped his hands up under her uniform top when he straightened back up.

Though Ritsuka was shivering with the anticipated thoughts, she fumbled to undo her top. Diarmuid was not in the mood to wait as he brought his hands up around her and ripped the uniform top open. A couple of buttons spilled onto the floor as Ritsuka let out a cursing breath at the brash action. He prevented her incoming complaint by yanking up her undershirt and sliding off the uniform jacket to leave her in nothing more than her lower clothes stuck on her boots. He could not be bothered with that remaining obstacle.

“You’re fixing t-that,” Ritsuka huffed, trying to break the silence between them with the banter. She could not help but feel uneasy by how Diarmuid was being so quiet during this exchange. He was one to talk non-stop during combat as she almost expected him to be doing the same here. Casting a glance over her shoulder at him, for the briefest moment she saw a strained expression upon his face. He was still fighting against the command. She wished she had not seen that, so instead she turned to stare at the wall instead.

Ritsuka was made painfully aware that he had finished discarding his clothes when he pressed against her once more. The shuddered groan of relief that escaped him from the contact was euphoric to her as she found herself biting on her still sore lip to suppress her own. His erection stood tall as it pressed against her ass cheeks when he wrapped his arms around her. One of his hands latched to a breast while the other clamped around the front of her neck. He squeezed her throat in a testing manner, the whimper escaping her making his cock twitch against her flushed skin.

“You should have stopped me, Ritsuka,” he breathed hot against the shell of her ear, biting it soon after as his hips rolled to grind his bare cock against her ass. His hand on her breast squeezed hard enough to cause her to twist to try to ease the painful pressure. He afforded her no such relief as his other hand kept firmly around her neck to prevent any escape. Soon the hand on her breast released, sending a gasp of relief out of her. It only went somewhere far more sensitive, slipping down the front of her abdomen and slipping between her folds without hesitation. Her body jolted into the wall, her knees painfully hitting it that caused an amused breath to escape him as he dipped his fingers deeper. She had been so wet he found slipping two fingers into her surprisingly easy. The obscene noise from his motions were only barely washed out by their heated breaths and her occasional whine.

“Just g-get on with… with it,” Ritsuka breathed out, causing some surprise to come across Diarmuid’s face. For a moment, he wanted to laugh despite the situation he found himself in. Instead, he pulled away from her and before she could complain, he gripped her shoulder to turn her around. Her back hit the wall with a slight sting, strong hands on her thighs keeping her focused on the man now in front of her. Regret bubbled in her throat whenever she looked up to those golden eyes, brows furrowed in his inner battle of not wanting to take his master so roughly and the intense desire to break her. Her attention was pulled away to feeling a hot twitch against her stomach, catching view of his impressive cock against her.

With her eyes off his face, he used the moment to hoist her up by her thighs, forcing her legs to wrap around him and her hands fumble for a hold on his shoulders. Without hesitating anymore, he released one of her thighs long enough to position himself at her entrance. The head of his cock smeared with her juices as he rubbed it only for a second before beginning to push in. He was far from gentle if all his previous actions told her what she was in for, his hands moving to her hips to grip hard. Thrusting into her in one smooth motion, Diarmuid gave a satisfied grunt at the tightness clutching his cock. He did not stop until he began to feel himself bottom out, the sounds of Ritsuka yelling out at him only causing him to throb harder.

Ritsuka made a pained noise, clutching her hands hard on his shoulders while she felt him press further into her than she thought he could reach. That painful pressure in her lower abdomen told her he was going too far, but that only caused her to shiver with sinful pleasure. When he looked up at her totally lost to lust, he reached a hand up to cup her cheek in a sensual manner. That strained look upon his face began to melt into satisfied admiration, gazing at her as if he had just caught the unobtainable. If she were more coherent she may have felt uneasy by the way he looked at her before he hid it by pressing his lips to hers once more. This kiss was much softer, yet still filled with just as much need that she attempted to return. His hips did not stay still long, beginning to shallowly thrust as if feeling most comfortable buried as deep as he could go.

“So perfect,” Diarmuid muttered between kisses, not bothering to let her respond as he swallowed down her attempts. His thrusts picked up pace, pulling out further only to ram back up with enough force to bounce her up against the wall. Ritsuka was lost in how great it felt, the burning stretch of his member and the way he squeezed her tight against the wall being more than she could have ever imagined. Moaning out his name caused his cock to strain within her, his thrusts growing harder intentionally and breathy grunts escaping him.

He muttered words in another language against her neck as he began to trail his kisses down into her collar bone, his mind beginning to grow lost to pleasure. Ritsuka was already at her peak, her legs tightening around his waist while her hands pathetically gripped around his shoulders. He nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck, listening to the blissful noises that escaped her while she reached her orgasm. He began to thrust faster, his intention clear when she clenched hard around his hastened actions. By the time she had come down from her release, he was still chasing his in an unstoppable drive. Her screams for him to slow down and stop did not reach him as he only wrapped his arms around her tighter to the point of feeling the risk of how fragile she was. He continued to thrust up into her as his fast pace grew uneven, his climax coming upon him. 

Ritsuka whined out at him in her oversensitive state, begging for him to stop from how spikes of pain and overstimulation wracked her body. It caused her vision to blur on and off before she felt him beginning to slow in studdered, deep thrusts. A warmth filled her that had her ears burning at realizing it was, Diarmuid’s panting into her ear only fueling the sensation. He was repeating her name over and over with lustful breaths, filling her with his seed and wishing he could stay like that forever. His thrusts slowed to shallow motions by the time he was done pumping into her, the warm liquid dripping down out of her to mix with her own juices.

Diarmuid stood like that, remaining inside her and breathing hard for long enough that Ritsuka began to shift uncomfortably. Her hands gently patting at his back to try to bring him back from the silent state he was in worked. He gave a jolt, his eyes wide for a moment as he took her in and the position they were in. Regret furrowed his brows and his hands hesitated to move at all. The look brought back the situation for Ritsuka as well, frowning in worry of her own guilt. As she opened her mouth to say something, she instead was left making a pained wince when he pulled out of her and unhooked her legs from his waist. Forced to stand on her feet, she tried to steady herself against the wall while Diarmuid took steps back from her as if she caused him pain.

“G… go, call someone to help,” Diarmuid hissed out with strained breath, not able to look at the hurt expression she was giving him. He did not move as he was intending to, continuing to stand there with fast breaths as his mind whirled. The command clawing at his mind, screaming at him to grab her and take her somewhere only he could have her. It was so strong that he found himself reaching out for her once more, the flash of fear in her eyes being the only thing to have stopped him. Then, with all his will power he had left, he vanished out of sight into spirit form along with his outfit previously at her feet.

The sight left Ritsuka staring at the empty air in front of her, shock and guilt so strong she felt tears streaming down her face. She could not believe she had just selfishly turned Diarmuid’s playful obsession with Artoria towards her instead because of her own for him. Blinking away the tears, she wiped at her face and attempted to pick up her clothes. Her whole body trembled in pain, but she managed to pull her clothes on and make her way to the Command Room to seek help in the matter. 

As she walked, she could not help but feel a strange fear nipping at her heels. Someone following her. Stalking after her. Her steps hastened with this strange sensation. She needed to hurry, not knowing how long Diarmuid could try to resist the stupid command seal she placed on him.


	2. Non-Con (Jekyll & Hyde x Ritsuka)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The warm and courageous final Master of Chaldea was so happy whenever she managed to summon Henry Jekyll and so was he to be aiding her in saving humanity. However... Hyde had his eyes set on something other than being a hero.
> 
>  **Warnings:** Major Spoilers for the 4th Singularity, Minor Spoilers for Shinjuku, Non-Con, Death

The day that Ritsuka saw Henry Jekyll standing in front of her at the summoning station, she felt immense happiness and relief. The last time she had seen him was in London before… before Solomon made his grand appearance. That moment had fueled her fear of what was to come as she could not hold back the emotions that flooded her in front of the confused assassin servant. She almost tripped over Mash’s shield while throwing herself at him, putting her arms around Jekyll and causing the lithe man to almost topple back.

As he heard her sniffle in his ear and her body pressed into his in the emotional embrace, he found himself moving to comfort her expectantly. When his arms wrapped around her to place gentle hands on her back, he felt his body slowly stiffening to a horrifying sensation crawl up his spine. In the back of his mind, a dark laughter echoed causing his hands to slowly grip the back of Ritsuka’s uniform.

‘Mmm, she sure smells great! I wonder how sweet her flesh tastes, ehehe!!’ a dark voice cackled in his head, urging to come out and play. Jekyll’s arms tightened around Ritsuka instinctively out of the urge to protect her from… himself.

The days following his arrival at Chaldea, Jekyll found himself settling down. With so many other heroic spirits surrounding Ritsuka, Hyde’s target on her lessened for the sake of survival. Though Jekyll himself followed everything he was told and eagerly came to her side to aid in whatever way he could, more perceptive servants urged her away from him. He did not blame them, but it caused Hyde’s temptations and outage to boil over inside of him. Watching her smile his way though and the way she seemed so thankful for any information or mission he succeeded at made him feel butterflies in his stomach.

One day he found himself carrying a book given to him by Hans that would be of interest to Ritsuka. He was told to deliver it or burn it, the crude-mouthed writer gave little care as Jekyll was shooed out of the library shortly after. He stared down at the book, reading the cover of it being a classic horror novel that gave him some pause.

‘Ohh, she’s surely into some kinky shit,’ Hyde snickered in the back of Jekyll’s mind that caused a brief flash of blush to paint on the more timid man’s face. He shook the thoughts off and ignored his inner taunting to go find his-- their master. To think someone as pure as Ritsuka would ever involve herself in something debauched was not possible no matter how much Hyde insisted.

“R-Robin, not here…”

Jekyll perked up to hearing a delicate whimper of a voice that took him a moment to realize it had been the very woman he was thinking of. A sudden laughter echoed in the back of his mind, but he shook his head figuring perhaps he had heard the words wrong. Making his way towards where he heard the noise, he turned the corner to come upon something that froze him.

“C’mon, dove. Just a ‘lil mana, yeah?”

Robin was whispering hotly against Ritsuka’s ear, his face dipped down so close that his hood hid part of her face as well. He had both of his arms braced on the wall above her, trapping her there under his insistent advances, that green cloak of his shielding most of the two from passersby. Even though most of her was obscured by the crafty archer, the soft whimper that escaped her to his words was all that needed to be heard.

The sound of a book landing on the ground caused Ritsuka to let out a startled gasp and Robin to cast a gaze over at the source. Jekyll jolted at the sudden attention, waving his arms as his face was so reddened at running into the scene before him that even his ears tinted pink. Robin gave a click of his tongue whenever Ritsuka shoved at his chest and ducked under his arm to get out from his slowly closing trap.

Jekyll was flustered and stupefied, uncertain what to even say while he bent down in an attempt to pick up the book so he could flee. His hand met a feminine one though, flinching back as if her fingers burnt him as he stared up wide eyed to Ritsuka there. She smiled warmly at him, brushing some of her hair behind her ear as she was knelt down with him in an attempt to pick up the book as well. Upon him pulling away, she picked it up as they both stood, Jekyll darting his hands to his sides and avoiding eye contact despite how friendly she beamed at him.

“Hey, Henry,” Ritsuka greeted as if the moment with Robin did not just happen that left Jekyll swallowing hard and then casting a wary glance towards the green clad archer. Ritsuka followed his stare and gave an unbothered sigh. “Don’t worry, Robin is just being-- well, Robin,” she mentioned with a wave of her hand towards the man in particular.

“You wound me,” Robin playfully complained with a smile, though when him and Jekyll made brief eye contact there was an uneasy tension. The archer was not aware of the darker side of the assassin, yet he could see briefly the flash of red and a feeling of deadly intent radiating off him. Ritsuka seemed oblivious to the moment, swatting at Robin when he started to waltz up close to her once more in an attempt to put an arm around her. “Tch ow ow,” he said in exaggeration causing Ritsuka to roll her eyes at him. 

Jekyll could not help but feel like the odd man out, shifting uneasily while he debated just turning to leave before his darker half got the better of him. ‘Look how he clings all over OUR woman. We need to kill him, slice him open! SLAUGHTER HIM!’ Hyde’s outrage panged in the back of his mind causing him to wince ever so slightly.

“Are you alright, Henry?” Ritsuka inquired, taking notice of the look of pain suddenly on his face while she held the book out towards him. It startled Jekyll momentarily before he forced a smile despite the trail of sweat that went down the back of his neck. Carefully he reached to take the book from her, feeling the brief contact of her fingers against his. It was hot much like his face had been moments ago, a brief craving to feel more of her washing over him. Again, he shoved those urges down and took a subtle deep breath.

“Y-Yeah,” he stuttered out, Ritsuka brightening her smile once more upon seeing his recovery. She was always so friendly towards him to the point his chest felt warm and he had forgotten about the archer still standing near. Snapping out of his lovesick daze, he suddenly handed the book back towards her that caused an adorable confusion to surprise her face. “Wait n… no, here! Uhm, for you-- I mean, Hans wanted me to give you this.” His face burned with embarrassment to his inability to keep his words straight, Hyde letting out another wicked laughter at his fumbling. ‘Should just lemme out to talk to her. I’d tell her what you really wanna do. Maybe rail her right here in this hallway in front of that tree fucker.’

“Oh, thank you! That’s the story I asked him about last night to see if he could find it for me,” Ritsuka suddenly beamed at noticing the title and taking the book with joy. Jekyll found himself lost in watching how happy she was and she even went as far as hugging the book; but, then she moved towards him with her arms raised. His heart raced suddenly as she embraced him in a brief hug that caused all the air to leave his lungs. He could feel the swell of her breasts pressing against him and when he looked down he could see the perfect curve of her ass in that cute skirt. It was unbearable, his hands twitching at his sides before she released him to hold the book up in her continued joy.

“What, no hug for me?” Robin chuckled, holding his arms wide towards Ritsuka before she cast him a glare.

“No, you did nothing to deserve one,” she harshly stated, knowing that Robin could take the beating as she even smacked him on one of his arms with the book. He made another faked pained noise at her actions that got her to roll her eyes at him. She turned back towards Jekyll who was still recovering from his impure thoughts to give him another bright smile. “I’m going to go get started on this right away! Thanks again for bringing it to me, Henry.”

The two servants watched as Ritsuka made her way down the hallway with anticipation, the happiness of such a mundane thing radiating off her it was endearing. Jekyll watched her the whole way until she disappeared around a corner.

“Well then,” Robin spoke up, now standing beside Jekyll to startle the assassin. “I’d ask if ya wanna come play cards with me ‘n Billy, but that look you were givin’ me…” Robin trailed off, giving Jekyll a side glance from under his hood that was ignored by Jekyll as he was still staring down the hallway towards where Ritsuka left. “Eh, forget it.”

Robin turned to leave, pulling a cigarette from his pocket and clicking a lighter to light it in his strides. Jekyll now gave the archer attention, watching him leave with a silent glare as his normally green eyes showed a blood red. He gave off a short, sharp ‘kehe’ and his eyes faded back to their gentle color that left him blinking several times. Looking around as if just coming to, he let out a sigh, soon leaving down the hallway as well to continue his errands for the day.

The next few days Jekyll found himself trying to avoid Ritsuka, Hyde’s constant remarks getting to him as they grew crueler by the day. Every time he accidentally walked across her or heard about her coming back from a mission, his heart panged with jealousy. Her servant roaster had an obvious lean towards far more males than females, noticing that she even purposely picked entire teams of only men to go with her cept for Mash. Even around Chaldea it seemed like she gave no punishment to a stray touch at her hip or a lingering stare at her body, even playfully scolding some of her servants for doing so. Did she enjoy the sexual harassment? His mind buzzed with confusion and growing resentment to the situation.

He could not deny he had grown fond of Ritsuka, finding her friendly smiles and warm hugs to be something he craved for now. It also terrified him as Hyde’s remarks grew bolder and he found himself losing his grip on his restraint every time Ritsuka gave him even the slightest touch. He was not sure how long he would be able to hold out, dreading days where she would ask him to go out on a mission with her. Unfortunately for him, today was one of those days.

“So this is supposed to be a sneaky mission,” Ritsuka explained careful, peeking around a nearby building while Jekyll could not help but feel tense at their location. The London fog was normalized now with the Singularity being restored, however, some stray fragments still had to be cleaned up. Some of the flying grimoires let loose were still roaming about unchecked that posed a threat to the people of the city. They needed to stay quiet and not cause a scene though as Ritsuka had brought him and a couple of other assassins along to take care of it stealthily.

“Sure thing, Master,” one of the assassins accompanying them, Yan Qing, exclaimed with enthusiasm. Ritsuka hastily put a finger up to her lip to shush him as he only grinned and nodded at her silly actions of being sneaky herself. The only other assassin with them was silent, surveying the area from under a dark red hood. Due to sharing a true name with a certain archer that handled the cafeteria, Ritsuka had stuck to calling him Kiritsugu as much as he seemed to detest it. Then again, he seemed to detest everything, even now making a displeased grunt before he took off without a sound. Ritsuka had not even noticed and Yan took it as a que that he could go his own way as well. Assassins never worked well in groups afterall.

That left Jekyll alone with Ritsuka now, watching as she was intently staring out into the nighttime streets, bent slightly over in her strange ‘sneaky’ mode. He could not help but let his eyes follow the curve of her rear in her tight combat uniform. If this mission were a bit more serious, he would have noted that the bright orange color of it did little in the way of making her subtle. Still, it was adorable to watch her try as she perked up to look back at the group. Her eyes went wide as she saw Jekyll was the only one still there, a pout on her lips while she walked back into the shadows of the alleyway they were hidden in.

“Oh come on, did they run off already? We were supposed to go find the grimoires together,” Ritsuka complained, even her huffing was adorable while she slumped her shoulders. Jekyll held back the urge to laugh, only managing an amused breath that she did not notice. Soon perking back up, she let out a sigh and set her hands on her hips. “Guess it’s just us two then. Let’s check out the place that Nursery Rhyme manifested first.”

Jekyll aided the best to his ability to stick to the side streets, keeping away from any wandering night life as he assured Ritsuka they did not need to climb the rooftops. As they walked, he wondered if the other two servants had taken care of the grimoires by now. In a way, he hoped they had as he got lost in the thought of needing to participate in combat in order to protect Ritsuka. ‘I would tear anything that got near apart, you know,’ Hyde oddly reassured him in the back of his mind that was far more unsettling than comforting. That was the exact reason he did not want to have to fight anything, not trusting Hyde to be anywhere near Ritsuka.

“Henry!” Ritsuka’s voice pulled him from his thoughts, immediately on high alert as he saw she had gone ahead of him quite a ways. Sprinting forward, his heart raced only momentarily before relief washed over him upon seeing her simply waving her hands at him as she stood in front of a vaguely familiar building. A pang in his head caused him to wince, hearing the annoyed grunt of Hyde as if he had been clawing right at a pane of glass in his head in that moment of panic. Ignoring the hysterical noises against the threshold of their control, he hurried to Ritsuka’s side as she was already ducking into the seemingly abandoned building.

“Master, please slow do--”

A scream erupted in front of him from Ritsuka, Jekyll’s alert going into full swing as he brandished his knife in a mere second. The squeaking of a rat and the scurry of small footsteps raced by him before he was left once again on the edge. Ritsuka was dancing in place out of her seeing the rat, soon calming to watching it flee outside after her scream. Jekyll slumped his shoulders, his knife dematerializing as his own nerves were getting a work out now.

“S-Sorry, it spooked me,” Ritsuka tried to explain upon seeing the strained expression on Jekyll. She gave a deep breath and turned to continue through the empty building up the nearby stairs. If Jekyll had not been so tense himself he may have found her small scare adorable, which had been Hyde’s thought as well.

‘Betcha she’d scream real cute writhing in fear beneath me, ehehe,’ Hyde chuckled in his mind and let out a whistle as Jekyll’s eyes landed on Ritsuka’s ass as she climbed the stairs. Jekyll shook his head, and proceeded to follow his master while ignoring the barrage of sexual comments in his head. He could not help but feel his hand shake, uncertainty creeping into his thoughts about being able to protect his master. Taking a long breath, he gazed out in the room they ended up in, an old study by the look of it.

“I don’t really remember where exactly we had gone to find the first books to be honest,” Ritsuka admitted to break the silence, a soft laugh on the end of her statement as she bent down to pick up a discarded book. “Doesn’t look like there’s any flying books with teeth in here though.”

“Perhaps we should rejoin the others and assess what they have found,” Jekyll suggested, turning his attention towards searching around as well, only finding dust and debris. Though he was the one that led them this way, he could not help but find the memories of this area fuzzy. Shaking his head, he gave a gentle smile towards Ritsuka while she set down the dirty book and stood straight with a pat at her knees.

“Y-Yeah, chances are Kiritsugu already found something,” Ritsuka breathed out with some self pity. Though her confidence was high, she was well aware how much better some servants were than herself at this sort of mission. Jekyll frowned at hearing that, taking a few steps closer to Ritsuka to set a hand reassuringly on her shoulder.

“We would not even be here without you, Master,” he pointed out with sincerity that caused Ritsuka to freeze momentarily, her eyes widening at him. After a second, she smiled brightly at him and let out a soft laughter. Her hand came up to place on top of his at the comforting gesture.

“I know, I know, you boys would be running around clueless without me,” Ritsuka hummed, removing her enticingly warm hand away from Jekyll’s to gesture a flex for him. He found himself giving a genuine smile at her cheerful nature, even letting a laughter escape him. The reaction gave Ritsuka’s eyes a sparkle, laughing as well to join him in the jovial moment, easing both of their tensions; and letting down their guard.

A glimmer of metal suddenly entered Ritsuka’s vision, a puff of air and soft sting hitting her cheek so suddenly she felt all the air leave her throat. That comforting hand on her shoulder tightened as an arm was extended right by head, uncertainty on her face as to what just happened. Before she could find her voice, she heard a low snickering escaping Jekyll in front of her. Startled and baffled, she hastily pulled away from him to turn, seeing the extended hand that had been over her shoulder currently buried in the open mouth of a mimic-like book. The strange creature was gnawing at the fist before a twist of the wrist caused it to shudder to a stop.

“Kehehe, too easy, too easy, too easy!” Jekyll-- Hyde’s voice leaked out before he slung the now dead book off his hand. “Oh?” he perked up as if just realizing something and turning to look towards Ritsuka. She glanced up to see those normally so gentle green eyes were now a deep red. The book’s teeth had dug into his skin, the drip of blood down his hand covering the knife he held. That caught Ritsuka’s attention, finding herself moving closer to him hastily. Hyde watched her with a cock of his eyebrow as she reached for his injured hand.

“You’re hurt! Henry, that was reckless,” Ritsuka said with worry on her tone, lifting his hand and ignoring the way he held his knife tightly still. The blade was so close to her, so close he could simply move slightly to add more to that pretty cut on her face she had not even noticed yet. His red eyes sharpened to the sight of the red line there on her cheek, the shallow drip of blood making its way down her soft skin. He wanted to taste it so badly, finding his other hand reaching forward before it came to a shaking halt mere inches from her.

‘S-Stop! Don’t touch her! Let me have control back!’ Jekyll yelled within Hyde’s mind, now the one stuck behind the glass that separated them. Hearing that caused Hyde’s wicked grin to perk up once more, not paying any care to how Ritsuka attempted to heal his hand. He let out another wicked laughter, startling her momentarily before he yanked his hand out of hers.

“Let you have control back? Ha hahaha! Not when you so rarely let me out to play!” Hyde yelled out, speaking to Jekyll, yet Ritsuka could clearly hear him. She watched him with confused eyes, searching around his appearance as if taking in what was going on. It was not the first time she had seen this side of him, yet that had not been since London when he was not a servant. It was hard for her to hold back the flinch when he turned to her in a snap, showing off those pointed teeth while he licked them at the sight of her adorable rising fear. Tossing his knife into his other hand, he let his eyes trail unashamed up and down her body as she continued to watch him with uncertainty.

“Henr--”

“He’s not HERE! Though we haven't formally met, not that I care about formalities, keheh,” Hyde snapped, beginning to stalk towards Ritsuka in slow steps. She remained firm until he began to breach her personal space, finding herself taking a step back that caused him to jolt with excitement. “Come here, come here! I won’t hur-- well, no, I will hurt you a lot!”

That was the only warning she got when he lurched for her, knife ready with inhuman speed. Ritsuka raised her arms, barely managing to feel his knife graze against her shoulder. The blade bit into her skin, ripping the leather of her sleeve as it was not deep, yet that was not his intended target. Slipping a hand between her raised arms, she felt a sudden strong grip latch onto her neck and yank her forward with enough force she let out a pained gasp. A warm sensation pressed against her cheek, the stinging of the small cut there coming to her attention while she could only feel what he was doing.

Hyde pressed his tongue up against that trail of blood on her face, lapping up the blood with glee and soon swiping it across the cut. He pressed against it hard enough to cause a wince of pain to flash across Ritsuka’s face in addition to the throb in her shoulder. He had already moved his knife away with a flourish, simply waving it off to the side as Ritsuka’s hands went to his at her neck. He had her in an iron grip though while she whimpered out, her voice trying to recover as he squeezed harder just to hear the sweet noise escape from her.

“Wha… what are-- ah!” Ritsuka tried to question before Hyde gave her a sudden shake, retaining his harsh grip on her neck no matter how much she tried to pry it away. He cackled at her attempts, her motions hesitated and held back regardless of how he was treating her. She knew this was still Jekyll, at least that was what she thought-- hoped.

“He has not even told you my name! It’s Hyde, Mr. Hyde, heh,” he spoke against her cheek, savouring the flavour of her blood rich with mana. “So rude when I’m the one to save you! You will reward your servant for his hard work of slaughtering for his master? Oh how lovely you would look split open yourself, hyahahaha.”

Ritsuka yelped out whenever she felt her legs kicked out from under her, that hand on her neck slamming her onto the ground to kick up dust in the abandoned room. Hyde did not hesitate as his motions instead kept stalling to feel Jekyll clawing for control back. As Ritsuka gasped out in regaining her breath that was knocked out from her, he held his knife up against her collarbone. Slowly, he dragged the tip down her chest, between the swell of her breasts in that tight combat uniform where it was tempting to stop. He let out an amused breath though, continuing to drag the blade down until she let out a startled noise to feel it press against her lower abdomen.

“Hen-- Hyde! St… stop,” Ritsuka spoke out, her body stilling at a blade being so close up against her and his other hand still holding her neck firmly, barely allowing her to breathe. His red eyes darted up to her momentarily, that crazed grin still plastered on his face that appeared so alien to her. Hyde seemed to notice something for a moment, pulling the knife away as he reached up to his own face to rip off his glasses. Letting out a sigh of relief almost, he returned attention to Ritsuka with a short cackle. He only appeared even less like her Jekyll now that caused a pained look to come across her face.

“Master, Maaaaster, I thought you loved and cared for all your servants, no matter how wicked and evil some may be! Come on, show me some of that compassion by letting me feel your warm insides,” Hyde called out to her, a hot pant on the end of his words while he flicked his knife in front of her to empathize his words. Fear shot through her, thinking the worse as she now gave a violent struggle to pull away from him. Her hands came up to smack at his arm attached to her neck and her legs kicked out in attempts of hitting him away.

It was all futile, Hyde finding himself continuing his mad laughter to her attempts as he enjoyed the weak hits against him. When she started to scream was when his eyes lit up with joy, that sound he craved for what felt forever. Unfortunately, he did not have the luxury to savour it in its fullest as he found himself tense up in straining against retaining control. He released her neck, but before she could try to drag herself away from him, he grabbed at one of her thrashing legs by her thigh. Ripping it to the side painfully caused her to gasp before he brought his knife into view once more. Just that threatening motion had her finding herself stilling as he brought it down between her legs.

True fear came across her face when she felt him tease the blade tip against her clothed mound that she found herself involuntarily flinching to. In her momentary stillness, he released her thigh to grab at the crotch of her pants and pull enough slack to slice his blade across. Ritsuka let out a sharp breath of fear at the sensation before hearing the sound of ripping cloth. Discarding his knife, Hyde used the slice in her uniform to rip a sizable hole in the crotch of it, revealing to him adorably tight boy shorts and trembling hips.

“Hyde, p-please,” Ritsuka pleaded with him once more, remaining still in the moment as if attempting to stop her servant in a different way before he continued. Swallowing her fear, with a shaking hand she reached forward towards his face as he was focused on the sight of her panties. The hand startled him momentarily, snapping those red eyes towards her as a flash of green dulled them for only a second. He froze in the moment, Ritsuka sitting up as her hand made contact with the side of his face in a tender touch no matter how much she was trembling. She was terrified and knew that she should be trying to escape or fight him instead of reasoning with him-- yet, he was still her servant. A servant she cared about.

“Stupid, stupid, stupid Master,” Hyde snickered in a mocking tone, glancing up at her as those red eyes burned into her paling expression. It was so intoxicating to him as he nuzzled into her hand that remained frozen against his face. “Do you not love your servants no matter how wicked? Kehehe!”

Hyde reached down to grip the front of her boy shorts so harshly that she let out a pained noise from the pinch of skin. Without any care, he yanked it hard, the feeling of the cloth burning harshly against her skin as it ripped and caused her to scream out. Her struggles kicked back up, but he had already wedged himself between her legs to prevent them from closing or kicking him. Her hands desperately gripped the floor to try to pull herself from him, but he grabbed at her hip and yanked her back. Her now exposed folds crashed against the front of his hips, the harsh sensation of the front of his pants causing her to gasp out at him.

He ground the growing bulge he had up against that cute cunt of hers, grinning wickedly at how she shuddered at the sensation. His patience was wearing thin even how beautiful she looked squirming under him to just the mild contact. She sat up and pressed against his shoulders that he paid little mind to, anchoring her hips down onto the floor with one hand pressing against her abdomen. Though her struggles were moving her around too much, he only needed a moment as Ritsuka flinched to hear the sound of him unzipping his pants.

Her eyes darted down in panic to see his hard member in his hand now, giving it a few pumps as a heated breath escaped his amused expression. Turning that growing lustful stare at her, he drank in her confliction in how she blushed at him. He gave her no time for consideration as he lined it up at her entrance with little regard for preparation. Words to stop him were on her tongue too late as he began to shove in, his hands moving to her hips once he no longer needed to hold his member steady. In a snap of his hips, he thrust into her hard that elicited a loud screaming moan from her. Whether it was from pain or pleasure, he did not care as he grunted at the sensation of her tightly constricting him. Pulling back out to thrust back in hard, he set a brutal pace.

“H-Henry,” Ritsuka whimpered out between the squeaky breaths every time he pushed himself to the hilt into her. He gave a particularly hard thrust to hearing that, watching as her back arched to it.

“Hyde, Hyde! Get it r-right, Maaaster,” Hyde groaned out, his thrusting picking up as he felt her tightening and moistening around him. Her struggles had died down to only the twists of her body and writhes in the pleasure building, pain evening out. Ritsuka found her breath quickening, conflicted at how her body heated at feeling Hyde thrust more wildly, an uneven pace now and how he stared at her in a daze lost to madness. Shame flooded through her while she felt him hitting tender spots inside her and spikes of dark desire going through her. It was so intense and wrong she felt herself already clenching hard on him as her body began to lock up in the orgasm slamming her unexpected.

Hyde leaned forward against her, feeling her tighten around his cock that caused him to begin to thrust shallow and hard. His hands remained on her hips to hold her steady, bruises sure to form while he brushed his lips up against the side of her neck. The sensation startled Ritsuka from her orgasm, soon feeling his tongue run up her sweat covered skin. She leaned her head away from his only exposing more of her neck unwillingly that he chuckled darkly to. With her orgasm coming down, she gave a shuddered gasp to feeling him still thrusting unrelenting into her, the sensitivity causing her to grab at his shoulders, trying to push him away to no avail. He was far too busy chasing his own orgasm while pressing a hard kiss into the side of her neck before opening his mouth further against it.

Ritsuka screamed out whenever he bit down, digging those pointed teeth of his into her neck painfully as the intense pain made it clear he broke the skin. He bit down with intent, digging his teeth in enough to cause panic to fill her once more, but not so much to be life threatening. Releasing the bite slowly, he lapped at the mana rich blood that beaded out of the punctures, his body shivering at the taste of it and his cock throbbing. Fueled by this, he continued to lick sloppily and suck harshly at the wound he made, delighting in how her mana flowed to him from two sources.

Hyde’s thrusts began to quicken and become uneven now, his own finish upon him soon. He groaned into her neck in a vulgar manner, saliva and blood dripping from his lips as he gave a few more brutal thrusts before they stilled in a shake pressed inside her. A foreign warmth filled her, her hands hurting from how hard she was grabbing at his shoulders as she shut her tear filled eyes tight. Hyde began to chuckle lowly, the laughter growing as he gave a few more shallow thrusts and then pulled out with a satisfying slick. Their juices slipped out of her as both breathed hard, but he continued to give wicked laughs between each of his gasping breaths. Ritsuka released him upon feeling his cock leave her, her body shaking and arms moving to cover her face.

“Aaah! As mundanely satisfying as that was, let us see if I can make a new hole for me to fuck next,” Hyde spoke out in delight, Ritsuka uncovering her face to see him materalizing his knife back into his hand. Her sore body jolted in the panic, ready to try to get away from him as the murderous intent leaked from Hyde now, his cackling picking up once more.

Just as he flipped the knife in his hand intending to dig it into any part he saw fit for his next hole, a gust of wind hit Ritsuka’s face with enough force to cause her to squeak and cover it. Hyde’s hands left her and his presence between her legs did as well. The next moments were at such a speed that when she moved her hands he was skidding across the room. Dust kicked up from where he landed while Ritsuka blinked to watch Yan there giving a bounce of his step after having just landed a nasty kick that sent Hyde off her.

“Whoa there! Give a lady a little space,” Yan said in his upbeat tone, smiling towards Hyde’s downed form in a pile of debris. He pushed himself up in a snap, that wicked grin of his still playing on his lips in only an even wilder manner.

“Ha hahaha!! Did your mother never teach you to knock?!” Hyde cackled out, reading his knife with absolute thrill of the incoming battle. Ritsuka was only just recovering, sitting up to stare at the scene unfolding before her. Her heart felt frozen, conflicted between allowing it to progress and shouting for them to stop. Unfortunately, she was not given the choice of either.

“Aw, no fighting? A’right,” Yan shrugged which caused both Ritsuka and Hyde a confused air, but it was Hyde who reacted first. It was not fast enough though as he jolted to the side before the sound of a submachine gun tore through the room. A gargled yell escaped him and Kiritsugu now stood nearby holding one of his signature weapons currently unloading on the assassin gone berserker. His neutral expression was hidden behind his hood, not giving Hyde even an inch of motion as he was slammed into the floor by the gunfire ripping into him.

“S-st… sto--” Ritsuka began to speak out, so stunned at the sight of the merciless attack she felt tears rolling down the sides of her face. Breaking her from the sight was Yan suddenly crouching down in front of her to block it with that smile he always managed to keep no matter how bad a situation. He reached forward, scooping her up in a bridal style, keeping her from watching Kiritsugu’s ruthless assault on Hyde even as she clawed at his shoulders in an attempt to be let down so she could stop him.

“Ah ah, calm down, Master! Let’s go clean you up,” Yan hummed, turning to leave the room even when Ritsuka began to smack at his torso.

“Henry!” Ritsuka yelled with worry while Yan carried her out without any concern of his own at the noises erupting in the fight between the two servants. It was extremely one-sided though as it only took mere moments for Hyde to be laying on the ground and his body battered.

“Shit, shit, why won’t you die?! I will kill you!!” Hyde shrieked at Kiritsugu standing above him untouched and stoic. He raised his signature side arm and even as Hyde’s eyes shifted to green, he did not hesitate in pulling the trigger. Pulling the gun back, Kiritsugu let out a long breath while the glitter of mana fluttered past him.


	3. Praise (Ozymandias x Ritsuka)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After choosing to spend her Valentine's Day with Ozymandias, Ritsuka can't stop thinking about the servant in much more intimate ways as the holiday felt rather platonic. When he approaches her about speaking with her concerning a matter a week later, she is surprised to find out what he has to say.
> 
>  **Warnings:** None! This is a softer smut to ease previous and upcoming darker ones! Enjoy!

Ritsuka could still feel her face burning despite it being over a week since Valentine’s Day! Though her embarrassment screamed at her for actually working up enough nerves to give something as stupid as chocolate to the King of Pharaohs himself, she did not regret the results. She could still hear his boisterous words in her mind causing her ears to burn as she gave a whine in an attempt to vent her girly thoughts.

_[“Good! This is truly praiseworthy!” Ozymandias announced, still holding the rest of the chocolate treat Ritsuka had given him after he sampled a bite. His expression beamed with superiority and a genuine feeling of admiration. “Your offering pleases me. I acknowledge that this item adequately conveys your sentiment toward me!”]_

Shaking her head of the memory, Ritsuka did her best not to become a complete mess right in the middle of the cafeteria. When she returned her attention to her food, she could not help but smile at the noise of small feet running by. How could she forget the three small sphinx that Ozymandias gifted her? They had been a handful within Chaldea, running off and getting into everything, however, it had livened up the place too. A crash in the kitchen being the more lively atmosphere she spoke of much to Emiya’s dismay. Popping a piece of food in her mouth, Ritsuka found herself immediately choking on it as a loud presence made himself known beside her.

“Ritsuka! I have deemed my need for your presence important enough to have sullied my feet upon this detestable eating establishment floor. If you had informed me earlier of your dinning I would have prepared a grand fest within my great temple! You should feel honored to have the attention and consideration of the greatest pharaoh!”

Ozymandias’ long winded introduction had Ritsuka sighing inside her head as she did not dislike it, in fact it was one of the reasons she found herself blushing now. Hearing her name and just his voice directed towards her had her heart thumping wildly, her ability to even look him in the eyes was impossible as she found herself averting her gaze. That gained his attention as she jolted to him walking well within her personal space to lean down and catch her chin in his hand. Pulling her face up to force her to look at him, his arrogant smile sharpened so much he gave a short, amused breath.

“Do not avert your gaze from my glorious form as I speak to you! As one of my valued subjects you must take in my radiance no matter how difficult to endure,” he spoke loudly, slowly releasing her chin and feeling satisfied when she did not turn away. She was, however, at complete loss of words as all the blood rushed to her face… and her groin with a spark of arousal. A squeaky breath left her before she finally came to her senses, raising her hands to cover her face and let out an embarrassed whine.

“O-Ozymandias!” she breathed out, wanting nothing more than to get up and run away now to hide her absolute burning for this man. Even now, she heard him erupt into one of his joyous laughters, taking in the attention of other servants and Chaldea staff of the scene. It was too much especially as her heart thumped to remember him saying she was ‘valued’ and continued thoughts of his small mentions of praise towards her even if it was buried among his peacocking. Pushing herself up shakily from her table, she just knew that she had to get out of there and dunk her head in ice water for the next hour. In her hasty escape though, her arm was snagged by a firm grasp.

“Oh? I have not allowed you to leave my presence as we still have much to discuss. Must I repeat myself as my trek away from my throne was with the intention of fetching you?” He paused momentarily in a thought. “Ah, you must be wondering though why I have done such in person instead of sending Nitocris! That is a useless concern as I merely wished to see where you scurry off to when not at my side,” Ozymandias spoke aloud as if announcing his thoughts and actions to a crowd. It was hard to focus on his wordy speech though as she could feel his hand still clasped on her arm gentle enough to not hurt, but firm enough that her subtle attempts of pulling away were useless. Fortunately for her, he released her shortly after to give a wave of his hand as he turned from her. “Come, do not make me waste more of my splendor in this dull food court,” he commanded, not waiting before he began his confident strides out of the cafeteria.

Ritsuka blinked with befuddlement before watching him round the corner nearly out of sight which caused her to jump into following quickly. As she left, another crash and annoyed shouts from a certain red mantle archer was heard, a responsibility left to him in her absence that she had forgotten.

It was anxiety-inducing keeping up with Ozymandias’ long, arrogant steps as he led her down the hallways of Chaldea. Out of sight from him, she placed her hands on her cheeks in attempts to calm her racing thoughts. Wondering what it could be he wanted to discuss with her and just being in his presence at all had her feeling like a schoolgirl with a crush. It did not help that the ride he gave her after she gave him chocolates felt vaguely romantic even if it mostly just involved beautiful scenery and him boasting about himself. She did not mind though, her gaze going back up to watching his far too perfect form in front of her. To think a servant of his status would even so much as acknowledge her way was hard to believe.

“Behold!” Ozymandias announced as they entered the simulation room where he had taken up residence much to the dismay of the workers. Thankfully, most of the energy of maintaining what laid before her was his own magical energy. It was unimaginably impressive as far as Noble Phantasms went, the massive temple daunting in size and complexity that left Ritsuka in awe every time she witnessed it. Ozymandias’ laughter woke her from the daze while he began to walk towards the giant steps beyond the entrance pillars. “Yes, take in the splendor of my kingdom, my precious subject! I grant you this day to join me within away from the unworthy sights of those who claim to serve you.”

His speech left her hesitating for only a brief moment, taking another look back at the exit sliding closed and shimmering out of sight to blend in with the simulation mixed with Ozymandias’ pseudo-reality marble. It was not as if she was scared of being alone with such a powerful servant within his own domain, no, she trusted Ozymandias with her life. Instead, it was the heat she felt boil inside her that she would be _alone_ with him that had her swallowing hard before stumbling to catch up to him.

Her legs were already feeling a slight burn as they climbed stairs and went down hallways to enter the temple that felt more like an enclosed city than a building of any modern understanding. They had even passed by his impressive throne that she was sure would be the stopping point until he continued on past it to a doorway in the back. Unquestioningly, she continued to follow him until they reached what she could only describe as a lounge that would even impress Gilgamesh. Expensive silks upon cushions and tables already set with various sinful indulgences from wine to the finest fruits encompassed the room’s decor.

Ritsuka watched as Ozymandias made himself comfortable at one of the lounging spots that was more like a ton of pillows and blankets strewn across the floor. She finally found her voice while she stood awkwardly, afraid of touching anything for fear of dirtying it, “Wha… what did you want to talk about, Ozymandias?”

“Oh? Do not be shy! I have already awarded you entry into this room only beheld by those I trust, so you may indulge in what you see however you please,” Ozymandias pointed out with a wave of his hand towards all that was in the room. His grin raised further whenever he swept that same hand downward in a way to imply her to take up the space near him. The simple gesture had Ritsuka locked in place, panic filling her to the point she could feel the heat climb up the back of her neck. Finding her courage, she strode forward and timidly removed her boots for fear of dirtying the pristine blankets. Ozymandias simply watched her with an intrigued cock of his brow before she finally managed to settle down on one of the floor pillows further from him than where he indicated. “Do you fear me, my timid Ritsuka?”

“H-Huh?” she squeaked out so suddenly to his question, wide eyed for a moment when she caught sight of a sinful smile upon his perfect lips. Immediately regretting looking at him, she snapped her face away and pressed her fists into her knees. “O-Of course not! It’s just… just…”

“Oh-ho, so it is like that? My presence burns you much like the sands warm to the sun’s rays? Do you really lack so much understanding in your position?” Ozymandias purred out, his commanding tone taking a turn into sultry that caused Ritsuka to jolt at the shift. She once again looked towards him in a snap whenever she heard a shift of the cushions near her. Those golden eyes of his glimmered to the fearfully aroused expression she awarded him, an amused breath escaping when he settled down partially on the same pillow she sat. “It appears I must act as the initiator in what I wish to go over with you, Master of Chaldea and the woman who has managed to not only bring me into this unworthy era but also retain the enjoyment of my stay!”

Shame wracked her nerves at what she was hearing, shaking her head as she wanted to deny all of what he was speaking. It was nonsense to her to think that a third-rate mage would even be more than a foot stool to a heroic spirit calling himself the King of Pharaohs. Intent on abandoning this situation, she began to stand up with haste. With words of goodbye on her breath in wanting to run out of there, she instead let out a startled gasp. Her hand was caught and with an easy tug she found herself falling down until her knees met plush silks and her rear landed on firm warmth.

Uncertain what was happening, she blinked rapidly to find her vision filled with that arrogantly amused expression of Ozymandias so close she could feel his breath on her face when he chuckled. Glancing down hastily, she realized what she had landed on was not a cushion, but the King of Pharaoh’s lap! She made a silent scream, her face so red now she almost felt dizzy as she pushed her legs to stand once more. However, she did not get so much as an inch off his lap before she felt insistently firm hands grasp her hips and root her in place that erupted an indignant whimper to escape her that was almost as embarrassing as the situation.

“It is unlike me to indulge a subject with such treatment, however, you have done much to earn my attention, Ritsuka! Ease yourself now as I teach you lessons that have been burning me as much as your beautiful face flares for me,” Ozymandias announced with his signature laughter following to cause Ritsuka to jump at the sound of it. She felt faint as if this was just a cruel lust-induced dream that she would soon wake up, perhaps even one of Merlin's dirty tricks just to rile her up. There was no way in her wildest imagination that she would think Ozymandias would be speaking to her in this manner or allowing her to sit on his lap!

“O-Ozy… Ozymandias,” Ritsuka managed to breathe out that caused the man before her to only grow more cocky at hearing her voice so broken. He did not interrupt, allowing her to continue while his hands began to rub against her sides, pleased by the way she twisted and shook at the ministrations. “This… this-- What are you d-doing?”

“Foolish woman, have I not announced my intent previously?” Ozymandias boomed, though not with irritation as he was enjoying how she flustered for him in denying what was happening. In his observations of her, he had taken in exactly what type of woman she was. One who ran out into the fight to protect those close to her with little regard of herself. It both inspired and worried him, the latter he would never find himself admitting as concern for a subject was not a Pharaoh’s duty. It would pose a problem if she were to meet her end, however, since he would cease to be. So, fixing this lack of self-worth in his master fell to him. 

“I allowed you to join me within my private domain to discuss how your focus, no matter how noble, lacks direction! I have watched you fight gloriously even at the sides of beings able to snuff you out with the smallest flick of a wrist,” he explained, squeezing her hip to emphasize his statement, not in a threatening manner but to make his point that even he could easily kill her without any effort. “There is a grave mistake though that would mean your downfall if not corrected!” In his continued words, he released one of his hands from her hip to snatch her chin as she had tried looking away from him once more. Pulling her to stare at his face, he took in here and resumed his speech, “You think nothing of yourself, as if you are nothing more than a flimsy leash on heroes as they save the world for you. That is nonsense, Ritsuka! You display courage and willingness to risk everything if it means protecting even the lowest of your subjects!”

Ritsuka’s eyes widened with a glaze of tears filming over them and she so badly wanted to pull away from his grip. He held her firm, knowing just how much she avoided the subject he was determined to pound into her if he had to. His high, arrogant smile never faltered even as he saw her beginning to break upon him. Even if she were to shatter in his hands, he would pull her back together forcibly and push her forward once more to continue being the Master deserving of his service.

“You’re b-being silly,” Ritsuka whispered, trying to bury the intensity of the situation with the childish words. Her hands grasped at his wrist in front of her despite how they shook and her eyes moved away from him as much as she could. There was a darkness creeping up in the back of her mind of all her failures, all the lives lost despite how hard they pushed to stop the end of humanity. It began to shadow and wash out that heat she was drowning in just moments ago, causing Ozymandias to frown. Jolting her from those degrading thoughts was a hard shake at her chin as she snapped her gaze back up to see his displeased expression.

“You dare say me, the King of Pharaohs and greatest ruler you will ever witness, am _silly_ ? Delusional, foolish! I took you for a woman much smarter than that, _my dear Ritsuka_ ,” Ozymandias snapped out before his words calmed back into that teasing tone when he spoke her name. It made no sense to her why he was acting this way, finding her grasp on his wrist to tighten ever so slightly. He was not done, as usual. “Must I teach you of your worth through actions and words both? To think you would prompt a man of my standing to degrade himself into servicing, but I will not tolerate your self-deprecation any longer!”

The next sensation was one she never thought she would receive from any male, much less Ozymandias. That hand upon her chin lessened to just a gentle cupping before he slid it down her neck, fingertips dancing against her skin and expertly unhooking the collar of her uniform. Ritsuka found herself trembling and shutting her eyes tight while she allowed his touch with a raised chin. With the skin of her collarbone exposed to him, he tapped fingertips in a teasing manner along it before letting that touch slip up the front of her sensitive throat.

“O-Ozy-- haa…” Ritsuka breathed out hotly, the feather touches overwhelming her in the moment as she opened her eyes to see his amused face. His hands were not done though as the one upon her hip came up to join the other in finishing in undoing the front of her uniform. Realization caught up to her upon hearing the buttons and clasps undo as she grabbed his hands in a fluster. Though he slowed, he continued to work around her grasps. “Wai… wait, what are you…”

“Continue to deny your cravings all you want! Your lack of self-worth is clouding you from ever indulging and I am honoring you by teaching you this important lesson. You cannot hope to ever lead your servants to a sure victory if you do not appreciate yourself as much as you do them! A ruler who does not put herself above all will only find herself buried among her subjects and soon either sacrificing herself or finding a knife in her back! I will not allow you to fall to such fates, my Master! I will drag that confidence out of you forcibly if I must!”

Emotions boiled up Ritsuka’s throat to the point she let out a stuttered breath at the sheer sensation of it, tears finally reaching the corners of her eyes. This man in front of her both praised and scolded her so blunting that she had a hard time even understanding it all even when it made her chest ache. Her hands released his wrist as they shook in wanting to grab for him, press him closer to her as an alien feeling coursed through her. She had no idea what he was doing to her, but she wanted more. She wanted to indulge and hear him tell her that she really was worthy of being the last master of humanity even if she truly did not believe it. Perhaps she would let him have his way and try to change her view.

Ozymandias’ eyes flicked to seeing her hesitated hands just barely out of reach for him, watching as she pulled them back with uncertainty. Though normally bothered by such timidness, it was to be expected she would not change at the beginning or even after this encounter so easily. He was a stubborn man though as he pushed aside those trembling arms of hers to pull off her uniform jacket, leaving her in the undershirt she wore. This was where he tested her while he reached down to slide his hands against the swell of her breasts in that tight top. She let out a heated gasp at feeling it, twisting her body away from him only slightly.

“So this is what you hide away from prying eyes! Glorious! It is a sight befit a woman as yourself,” he praised boldly, cupping his hands to her breasts in an experimental manner. Though the touching was simple, it was the whole situation that had Ritsuka at a loss of words, panting out as her mind was whirling between how wrong this was and how she wanted more. When Ozymandias let out a seductive laughter was when she felt jolts of arousal so hard she bounced in his lap. “Sensitive too! This is truly a feast meant for the greatest Pharaoh, hah! To think you have denied me of this luxury for this long is worthy of punishment, yet that is not what today is about. Right now is convincing you that you are worthy of the protection of every subject at your command. Your life above theirs that you must never think to sacrifice as it would be such a waste.”

“You’re t-too much, Ozy,” Ritsuka could not help herself whispering out, his endless speeches making her dizzy by this point. Part of her wanted to tell him to just shut up and do with her as he pleased, but she knew he would only see that as a chance to continue to tease her. By the time he exhausted his voice she would be too overwhelmed to even run away before he actually got to going beyond light touches and flowery words.

As if answering her desires, she felt him running his hands back up to the sides of her neck and face both with fingers fanned out to pull her towards him. She found herself falling forward in that bare chest of his as his mantle fluttered away in a glitter of mana. Even through the cloth of her shirt she felt how warm he was and it was intoxicating. Unfortunately, she did not get the moment to take it in as all the breath left her when he pressed his lips against hers. It was shocking, unexpected, and completely baffling as he worked those lips of his against hers with the experience of a man befitting his status. In contrast, her inexperienced response was pathetically adorable as she could only take his deepening kiss. Turning his head ever so slightly, he dove his tongue into her slacked mouth to dominate hers. He hummed in delight to how she submitted before him with her eyes shut tight and her mouth allowing him to taste all of her.

Pulling away from her with an obscene noise of saliva, he licked his lips of the taste lingering there as he took in the sight of her: Her eyes held in a lustful manner and face flushed to the peak. It was exactly as he expected from his master as he found himself brushing a thumb against her slightly reddened lips. This woke her from the trance he had put her in, a soft chuckle escaping him whenever he saw her come to in a nervous fluster.

“Are my lessons taking root? Oh, do not think that is the beginning as it was just the test to see just how willing to accept my teachings you are! Splendid! You are a worthy student!” Ozymandias boasted and released her face to grip at the hem of her shirt. An unattractive noise escaped her whenever he was already yanking her shirt up over her head before she could stop him. Her hands snapped to cover her breasts the second she felt the cool air, despite her bra still present. “Now, denying a Pharaoh of his treasures is treason! You do not wish to incur thine wrath, do you oh precious Master of mine?”

At Ozymandias’ playful threats, Ritsuka shook with shame as she slowly lowered her arms despite her mind screaming at it. To display herself willing to her servant had her feeling incredibly selfish to the point her brows furrowed and she darted her face from him. Pleased with the small step she took though, he reached forward to dig fingertips under her bra and begin pulling it free from her. She let out a startled gasp, her hands reaching for stability and landing on his shoulders with a shaky grasp. He allowed her touch as he finished disrobing her to let her breasts fall into view for him.

“Oh-ho, stunning! Truly worthy of my sight,” he praised in his usual loud manner that had her giving him a pout. If it was anyone else she would think they were mocking her, yet this was how he always spoke which caused her to be only slightly uncertain if his words were true. He raised an eyebrow at her expression as he boldly took hold of her breasts with both hands, already rolling her nipples between his fingers with expert ease. “Your denial of belief in my words are beginning to exhaust me, Ritsuka. I am a strong willed Pharaoh, however, if you continue to cast me a look as if I am merely leading you on then I will have to act with much more persuasion.”

At that, he pinched one of her nipples just to watch her arch her back in a sudden whimper at the pleasures. It was such a satisfying sight as Ozymandias found himself taking her in while he continued to play with her breasts. Her pants and small noises were intoxicating and he only wanted to hear it for hours until she lost her mind. Perhaps another time though as his hands released her breasts from the torment with a slide down her waist. Ritsuka breathed out heavily, leaning forward at him as her shame was beginning to melt enough for her to rest her face against his shoulder.

“So responsive to even the most mundane acts! You truly are a woman designed to fulfill even a Pharaoh’s needs,” Ozymandias purred while he slid his hands along her hips to yank her closer to him that erupted a squeak out of her. He was beginning to enjoy her more quiet approach to being pleasured even if he did wonder how she would sound screaming instead. He would have to teach her another time how to let loose and let her voice shine. For now, he dipped his face into the crook of her neck and slid his fingers under the hem of her pants. “Delicately soft skin and a sweet scent to drive even the most prude to their knees. To think that you deem yourself unworthy of pleasures and joy is unheard of! I will show you excitement of which only the gods know how to bestow upon a mortal!”

He pressed his lips against that sensitive skin of her throat, the pleasurable pant that escaped her causing his own self control to slip into shoving her hips down onto his. If she had been more perceptive, she would feel the growing bulge from under his decorative pants. In fact, with a knowing chuckle under Ozymandias’ breath, all Ritsuka caught sight was the glimmer of mana floating around them before dissipating. Her hips shifted to a slight change in texture, but she could not be bothered to look as he was assaulting her neck with a pepper of kisses. His drawn out touches and light motions were becoming torture now on her tingling skin, wanting to beg for him to speed up what he had in store. Shame cursed at her in her head for such thoughts though, forcing her to remain quiet beyond the held back sounds of pleasure whenever he kissed deeper against her skin, tasting the sweat that was beginning to bead upon it.

Slipping his hands in front of her pants, he undid the buttons of it and then slid his hands back around to under her thighs. With a pull and soft pat under her, he urged her to stay on her knees to allow him to shimmy her pants down. This distracted her away from his kissing that he pulled away from. Though hesitated, she let him pull her pants off, falling back onto his thighs as he yanked her legs up to discard them completely off. The ungraceful fumble she gave caused him to chuckle at her and whenever she tried to right herself once more on his lap she noticed something startling. His clothes were gone…

She gasped shakily and tried to scramble out of his lap whenever her eyes darted down to see his sizable erection against his far too perfect abdomen. He would not allow that though as he regained his grip on her hips and gave her a soft hum in consideration.

“Haha, such an endearing reaction, my lovely Ritsuka! Do not flee from your Pharaoh though as this is when teaching you of self worth begins!” he boastfully assured her, though she still trembled in his grasp as she was settled back onto his thighs that she was forced to straddle. She kept looking down to his erection then off to the side, not even sure where she should be looking and giving a jolt when he scooted her close enough she could feel his member twitch against her still panty covered mound. “Come now, though it is understandable to be in such a state over the sight of me, you must learn that you deserve to be where you are now. Here, I will ease you before the true task is set upon you.”

Not following his words, Ritsuka cocked an eyebrow before she felt those enticingly warm fingers of his slide from one of her sides to her stomach and then lower. Flustering at him getting far too close to her nethers, she reached to grasp his arm in an attempt at stopping him. Much to her surprise, he did pause momentarily, however, once he caught a glimpse she was merely at fluster he continued. Digging his fingers under the front of her panties, she shivered at the sensation as he pressed into her skin intentionally on his journey down.

“I do wonder if you even know how to pleasure yourself? I am sure you have attempted yet, having another indulge you is a far different experience,” he teased at her and she wanted to retort but her words fell into a gentle groan to his actions. His fingers followed the edges of her slit, intentionally rubbing out and around her clit against her folds instead. Though the massaging motions felt so great, it was also an unbearable tease as he seemed to touch everywhere but where she wanted him to. Her hands shook in their weak hold on his arm, his other hand keeping her steady by slipping behind her. “Already breaking? As a woman of endurance I figured you able to take more than mundane ministrations!”

Ozymandias’ mentions of endurance seemed to have caused her to tense, making her far too aware of what that off-handedly implied. Her body was far from unscratched after all the battles she had endured alongside her servants. Though healing magic did a lot, a harsh insecurity plagued her thoughts momentarily at how she was littered with scars. It caused her to begin to deny his mentions of praise in her appearance, finding herself frowning. Those thoughts were forcibly shoved away whenever Ozymandias decided to stop his teasing and wake her from her self-doubt.

Moving his fingers up her slit and giving a swirl around her entrance, he found her squirming within his grasp now. Her hands moved up to press against his chest while she let out whines at him, his arm having to hold her tighter to keep her still on his lap. He enjoyed the sight too much as he took but a second to yank down her panties that were in the way. With no more patience to work them all the way off, the sound of ripping cloth startled her enough to look down. He had already tossed the ripped panties away before he brought a hand down to boldly flick at her sensitive clit. A half scream escaped her that caused his smile to sharpen at hearing it before he dipped his finger down to rub at her bud to sooth what he had just done.

“Hoh? Are you beginning to enjoy yourself now? Shall I indulge you further and bestow upon you those promised pleasures?” Ozymandias further teased at her, ignoring how her hands pressed against his chest and she wiggled softly. What he did not ignore though was how she darted her face from him and shut her eyes. “Look at me, I wish to see your face and gaze into your eyes as I pleasure you!”

Reluctantly, she turned to gaze up at him that gave him a satisfied expression right before he dipped a finger easily into her. She was already so wet now that the obscenely wet noise that came from the action made her ears burn in embarrassment. A restrained moan escaped her when he added another finger, exploring and pressing into her with intent. It did not take him long to curve his fingers up and press hard into her more sensitive spot. She jumped in his lap, squeezing his shoulders hard enough to whiten her knuckles as she appeared almost panicked when she looked down at his hand buried in her crotch and then up at his smug expression.

“Rejoice! I have deemed you worthy in how accepting you are to my fingers and soon you shall take much more of me. Are you prepared, Ritsuka? To take absolute perfection will forever spoil you of any pleasures you may experience here after,” Ozymandias pointed out with enthusiasm and all through his words he twisted and scissored his fingers within her. It was overwhelming between having to listen to what he said and feel him stretching her out, preparing her for him as she found herself already clenching on his digits. He gave a surprised expression to feeling the tightening and the way she sped up her breaths. Even her hips began to roll ever so slightly, attempting to ride his fingers to soon attain her bliss.

Before she thought she might get that wonderful release, his fingers left her causing her to look at him in shock and desperation. She opened her mouth as if ready to beg him on the spot as her body was shuddering and wanting for release. His dominating presence caused her to pause though while he grasped both sides of her hips and rubbed his thumbs against her skin in a soothing manner.

“Do not fret, I am not denying you of what you so rightfully deserve. I merely have not finished my lesson,” Ozymandias explained that gave her some relief, though she began to squirm with impatience now. He hummed to himself thoughtfully while continuing to rub at her hips and stare down at her body before snapping that intimidating gaze at her lustful one. “Ride me and prove to me that you can appreciate your own pleasures. Though ironic as it may be given my class, I will allow myself to be your mount for this endeavour.”

Heat flooded through her body so harshly she found herself letting a weak whimper escape her as she could not help but dart her eyes down to his erection. The perfectly shaped cock gave a twitch at the attention as Ozymandias let out a short laugh to her befuddled reaction. One of his hands moved down to slap at her thigh, waking her from her daze and falling forward against his chest. She flustered once more, pressing herself away from him especially when she felt his erection press against her abdomen in the moment.

“S-Seriously?” she found herself speaking for once that only earned her another amused laughter at her disbelief in his request-- no, his demand. He gave her yet another light smack on her thigh and even bounced her with his thigh as if to egg her to get on with it. His cock had been throbbing and craving for attention this whole time, his patience was wearing thin. “F… Fine, fine!”

“Good! Be proud to be penetrated by perfection incarnate,” Ozymandias announced boastfully that caused Ritsuka to give him only a brief deadpan at his choice of words. She sighed and swallowed hard to prepare herself for the task at hand. Her eyes timidly went to staring at that erection of his, reaching out timidly for it before pulling her hand back with uncertainty. Of course she knew what to do, but thinking about even touching that part of him had her feeling shameful, unworthy. As if sensing her doubt in her hesitation, he figured he would give her a little push.

With ease, he grabbed hold of her ass and lifted her up onto her knees towards him. Her chest crashed against him, those adorable tits of hers smashing against his face that gave his cock another twitch whenever he dipped a hand down to allow her entrance to hover just above it. The tip of his member just barely kissed her moistened hole as she flustered above him, grasping at him so awkwardly she inadvertently wrapped her arms around his head to pull against her. She was holding on for dear life with fear of falling down further. Much to her surprise, she heard the rumble of laughter within her arms, his hands coming up to pry them from his head as he gazed up at her reassuringly despite how soft her bosom was.

“Is the last Master of humanity truly afraid of a man’s cock? Though I do not blame you as it is the most perfect among all, yet you strain yourself far too much. Let yourself receive me for I deem you worthy as such!” Ozymandias spoke loudly with amusement still thick on his breath and before Ritsuka could even think about trying to escape this situation he gave her that added push. Sliding his hands down to her hips, he shoved her down and allowed her soaked folds to guide his member into her.

Both burning pain and overwhelming pleasure hit her so hard that she let that restrained voice of hers finally flow out for him. A moan of pleasure left her while she sunk down on his cock, taking him inch by inch wonderfully. Seeing her inability to move quite yet, he did not let her fall all the way down, using his grip on her hips to pull her back up and then let her fall back down after coating his cock in her juice, taking more before.

Already her walls tightened against him, feeling as though she was going to orgasm on the spot just from the insertion. He was really not exaggerating about how perfect it felt, filling her completely as she was down to his hilt now. When she felt him twitch within her, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pressed her face into his collarbone to try to hide how amazing she felt. His hands on her hips eased, releasing his control as he let her squirm and adjust to him inside her.

“S… so much,” Ritsuka breathed out, unable to form any proper responses and luckily Ozymandias did not expect her to as he merely waited with a simple buck of his hips to remind her of her position. She gasped sharply at the sensation, tightening her arms against his shoulders as she finally began to move. Just shallow grinding going off instinct as she began to slide forward and back against his lap. His cock only slid slightly in and out of her, her tightening against it more than enough for him for now while she began the amateur motions.

“Come now, indulge more as you have the chance! Ride your Pharaoh and you will be rightfully rewarded for your efforts. Show me you are willing to accept your importance,” Ozymandias spoke against her as she nuzzled her head against his in her efforts of still clinging tight to him. Partially, she felt too embarrassed to look at his face right now while she grew bolder in her motions instead. Her hips lifted of her own accord, his sizable member slipping halfway out before she shivered in sliding herself back down to fill completely full once more. She set this soft pace for now, feeling the wash of pleasures roll through her to not only the feeling of his cock but to the thought she was really doing this. Riding Ozymandias of all her servants and he was fully okay with it, even encouraging it.

Lust began to cloud her mind, not knowing when she picked up speed as she was already bouncing on his lap now. She pulled herself from her shy clinging to gaze at his pleased expression he gave her. He continued to merely let his hands lay on her hips, soft rubbing to encourage her indulgent motions. Finally, he was seeing progress as she began to chase her orgasm using his cock. Moving with more intent, she lifted herself up by her knees and the support of his shoulders then slammed herself back down hard enough to cause her body to shudder beautifully. She now grew into this pace, a grunt escaping from Ozymandias at the unexpected roughness.

“Ozy, Ozymandias!” Ritsuka chanted his name dipping from the short version to shouting his name in full as she began to feel her legs pang in pain at her rough actions. Shoving herself down hard onto his member, she gyrated her hips to grind her clit deliciously against his waist. “It’s s-so good, please!” she was muttering nonsense now, lost to her pleasure as she could feel it reaching her limits. Ozymandias finally broke his calm demeanor with a lustful breath of his own, his hands gripping harder at her hips as he had a hard time not thrusting upward into her. He did still give the occasional roll of his hips, but he let her have control for now.

Ritsuka twisted upon him and shook as her knees came up to finally feeling her orgasm come upon her in a violent crash. She stopped with him sheathed fully within her as her walls clenched down and her body locked up. An obscene moan escaped from her as she would have fallen back if he had not hooked his arms around her to squeeze her tight against him as she entered bliss. It was intoxicating, Ozymandias finding his cock throbbing at her clenching on him and her indigent groaning in his ear now as she wrapped her own arms around him tight. She pressed kisses against his neck while she continued to shake, letting the long orgasm play out.

“Ah, that’s much more like it-t,” Ozymandias groaned against her, his patience snapping as his end was so close within sight too. In a shove of his hips under her, he began to thrust brutally that startled her into moaning out at him still in the midst of her climax. His regard for her slipped while he began to chase his own climax in harsh uneven thrusts up into her. Every time he bounced her up she made the most pleasing squeaking moan that he found himself beginning to still within her. A flood of warmth gushed into her that she felt just as her orgasm was fading away, the sensation making her tense up. “Mmm, my precious Master,” Ozymandias breathed out and moved to catch her panting mouth with his own. He kissed her deeply, his hips rolling a few more times to finish emptying his seed into her. The little squeaky noises she made were drunk down greedily by his kiss, allowing himself a moment of his own indulgence to end off his ‘lesson’.

Hesitantly pulling from her, he panted out and felt her slumping up against him. He held her up, noticing her not quite passed out, however, she had gone completely limp on him after that. Letting out a gentle laughter, he pulled her up off his cock, the satisfying slick of it making both of them shudder. He settled her back down to rest against him, his hands coming up to rub soothingly at her sweat soaked back.

“Rest now for this is only the first lesson in self-indulgence, Ritsuka.”


	4. Cock Worship (Gilgamesh Archer x Ritsuka)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ritsuka finds herself having yet another argument with the King of Heroes, however, the direction it goes she never thought she would experience.
> 
>  **Warnings:** Face Fucking, Degradation, Gilgamesh being Gilgamesh

“Has your hearing degraded with your fading use to me, mongrel? I told you that you are no master of mine and you shall be servicing me from now on.”

Gilgamesh’s words came out with authority and cruelty as he sneered towards Ritsuka still baffled by what he was saying. Currently, he lounged on his far too overblown throne which was honestly not the flashiest piece of furniture in his room. Just standing in that place made her feel out of place. It was made worse while he stared at her with those divinity rich red eyes as if she was nothing more than a burden-- a stain before him he strained not to erase from existence.

“You’re a servan--”

“You dare speak that worthless title to me again?! You are testing my patience and good will, Master of Chaldea,” Gilgamesh hissed, though remained in his relaxed posture while his eyes glimmered at the flash of fear across Ritsuka’s face. “If you wish to redeem yourself then you will serve me how I see fit or both you and your precious Chaldea will perish like the mongrels you are before a true King.”

Tensing up to his threats, uncertain if he was just pushing her buttons or intending to follow through if she slipped up, Ritsuka let out a long breath. “What exactly do you mean by serving? If you had not noticed we have all of huma--”

“Silence! Do you think me a fool?!” Gilgamesh shouted, slamming his fist against the armrest of his throne while that relaxed posture shot up. His eyes shone with true irritation to her words that caused Ritsuka to flinch back noticeably. At noticing this, he let out a scoff and settled back down in his seat. “Of course my priority is to steer you fools away from destruction. I will merely not tolerate you thinking that I am another one of your dogs to bark when you call me.”

Ritsuka took his words in with consideration, relief washing over her that he was not about to completely mess up Chaldea. Still, her pride throbbed at his dismissal of her as a master while thoughts of using a command seal flashed in the back of her mind. She took a deep breath to calm herself away from that last resort.

“Then, again, what does serving entail?” she hissed through her teeth, her attitude getting the better of her in the moment. Gilgamesh caught sight of this as it was not anger that caused him to sit up ever so slightly, instead it was intrigue to her defiant air despite his very real threats. In a way it impressed him more than it pissed him off as he had noticed her to be a woman of a stronger will. Honestly, that was the reason he found his lips curling into a smirk as if this were a challenge.

“Simple, do my bidding as I deem fit. Even a useless mongrel such as yourself can handle menial tasks, no?” Gilgamesh hummed, amusement now on his breath as he saw the anger rise now in Ritsuka’s shoulders even as she fought it. In the back of his mind he wondered how far he could push her before she tried to openly defy him, the challenge tempting. He kept it to himself that she had already caught his eye long before this with tales of what she had already been through and that dark anguish gnawing away her spirit. It was intoxicating for him to watch her slowly break under that pressure.

“Menial… tasks?” Ritsuka continued to speak through gritted teeth, not wanting to think of how he was going to force her to clean his throne or something. She really did not have time to be servicing a self-imposed king as the world was burning. There were singularities to attend and training to do as she was itching to get back to strengthening herself in preparation of what was to come; not playing handmaid to a pompous asshole.

“Yes, it seems you do have some sense about you then, woman! Let us begin with approaching me and coming to your knees before me,” Gilgamesh said with a stoic, commanding tone as he pointed down at the space just in front of him between his feet from where he sat his throne. To say Ritsuka was shocked by this unexpected order was an understatement, her whole body tensing up and her face heating at the sheer shame of the request.

“Bite me!” she spat out without thinking that caused Gilgamesh’s lips to drop into a disappointed frown. He leaned back, spread his legs slightly, and crossed his arms in a domineering fashion as he looked down his nose at her as if she were just a lowly subject.

“Your job will not involve teeth unless you wish to lose your head,” he stated casually and watched as she only tensed further at her thoughts going wild at what exactly he was wanting her to do. She was no virgin-- hell, she would even say she was a kinky fuck from all the things she got up to with some of her servants; so being told to kneel before a man as he sat upon a throne implied many dirty thoughts. It did not help that she swore she fantasized about this very thing one of the nights after summoning him as his degrading arrogance unlocked something carnal within her.

“Are you asking me to suck your cock, you arrogant prick?” Ritsuka boldy questioned, done with dealing with this man’s attitude. His eyes flashed threateningly at her words though as she felt the air tighten so much that she was wary of the last thing she may see was a flash of golden portals. Seconds went by though as he only gave an immense look of disgust and displeasure.

“What a crude woman you are. To think you would speak that way towards me is unheard of! You sound no better than Ishtar whenever she lusted after me like a dog in heat,” Gilgamesh snapped at her that caused her to jolt at the insults thrown her way. “Though you are not incorrect in your assumptions, your wording leaves me reconsidering allowing you to service me. Whorish women have no place in my sight!”

“Excuse me? You’re the one asking me to do such a vulgar thing no matter how round-about you try to disguise it,” Ritsuka retorted, finding her face only heating further at the subject matter. There was even more shame building in her after he showed such disgust towards a woman more driven by lust. She shook away feeling self-conscious about it to glare daggers his way. He met it with his own, irritation plain on his face.

“You cannot expect a King, who must be the pinnacle of humanity, to bring myself so low as to beg for a woman’s embrace,” he snapped back at her which she was ready to retort to quickly, yet caught herself. Blinking for a few moments to take in his words, she felt a strange unease as she cleared her throat.

“A-Are you just trying to say you want to have a mana transfer, but in your weird ‘too arrogant to say anything forward’ way?” Ritsuka stuttered out hastily and the look she saw flash on Gilgamesh’s face left her stunned. He actually looked away from her and she swore he had the faintest blush upon his cheeks before he willed it away with a clear of his throat. This changed everything.

“I have sufficient mana as this is merely me assessing your worth in how you are even able to service me,” Gilgamesh spoke plainly, recomposing himself quickly. Ritsuka had already seen as much as she needed to even if she was still miffed about how he was speaking to her. Rolling her eyes, she approached him and dropped to her knees in front of him. He did not so much as flinch, watching her sharply before a satisfied grin curled on his lips. “Oh-ho, so you finally obey? Perhaps there is potential in you!”

“Whatever,” she hissed at him even as in the back of her mind she was panicking with buried arousals bombarding her. Though she had slept with most of her male servants, Gilgamesh was one of the most untouchable as even standing near him caused him to sneer at her. To think he would tolerate her touching him, much less putting her mouth on something so private. She would be lying if she was not curious to see what sort of perfect man he really was under that golden armor as he only boasted about it almost every day. All she could remember was one of his stories being about how he would actually use his nudity as an attack, the absurdity making her doubt his claims.

Whenever she placed a hand on his knee, it was quickly slapped away that caused her to hiss in the pain of the metal gauntlet. Narrowing her eyes up at him, he gave that characteristic sneer down at her and leaned forward towards her. Without hesitation, he grabbed at her chin painfully and took in her face as if he were inspecting cattle.

“Mongrel, your features are nothing more than average even among the boring picks of common women. If only you at least had hair of gold rather than strands tainted a strange morning hue,” he scowled as he continued to look over her, letting his eyes trail down. “At least you have a good mouth on you no matter how many profanities it spews. Put it to good use and I may consider affording you more work. Be honored as what I bestow not even goddesses have had the pleasure of obtaining.”

All during Gilgamesh’s rant, Ritsuka just did her best not to try to pry herself out of his hold. She most certainly would not admit that his treatment towards her was kindling a dark thrill inside her as she further anticipated to see what he hid from even goddesses. Swallowing hard, she tried not to let it show how dry her mouth had become.

“How dull, already becoming so complacent?” he said with boredom lingering on the tip of his tongue at her stillness. He had started to enjoy her defiance, releasing her chin as he even considered dismissing her now instead if she was not going to provide much entertainment. Before he could solidify that choice though, he saw her snap a glare at him that brought that amusement back in his face.

“Asshole, you need to make up your mind if you want me to obey or not,” she growled at him, about ready to leave herself before he let out a low chuckle. It caused her to blink up at his strange reaction to her outburst, the signature long laugh of his making her grow uneasy for just a moment with embarrassment. She jolted whenever he leaned back and a glitter of gold erupted in her face. Temporarily startled by the strange visual, she was soon greeted by quite a sight.

Gilgamesh had dematerialized his armor away leaving himself in his naked glory said to have a great effect on virgins and to be something of supreme beauty. Luckily for Ritsuka, she was not a virgin yet still found herself dumbstruck at his unashamed exposure. She had been very wrong about his cock being average as even flaccid it laid there impressively. It was hard for her to deny how she already wanted to touch it, a dark desire of hers to get carried away by the sight of a man’s cock. A laugh escaped from him at her gawking which woke her from her daze to flush red.

“To think a vulgar woman such as yourself is still blinded by my body, fufuhahaha!” he spoke proudly and only continued in his degrading laughter. Ritsuka tensed with shame as she had shown that hungry ogling side of herself far too obliviously. Still, she remained where she was as he got his fill of her embarrassment. “Hah, you continue to entertain me, mongrel. Do keep that up as you service me!”

Ritsuka found her face flaring further in anger and arousal, his degradation poking at her secret fetishes on top of the fact she kept looking over at that member of his. To think this arrogant prick was hiding something like that under his peacocking was surprising to say the least. Already she subconsciously licked her lips, wondering just how it would feel and taste.

“J-Just shut up and let me work then,” she hissed at him despite growing nervous now in repositioning herself better between his legs. Though Gilgamesh narrowed his eyes he only let out a scoff before he settled back into a more comfortable position, his cock twitching briefly to her defiant words. He was not hard yet though and she knew she would have to tackle that first.

Reaching forward with practiced motions, Ritsuka took hold of the limp member and noted it was incredibly warm, almost hot. A curious hum escaped from Gilgamesh to her beginning to handle his member almost as if he was mocking her. She cast a deadly glare up at him that allowed her to feel that soft twitch as his mouth curled into a dominating smirk. Trying to ignore his silent attempts of riling her up again, she began to rub her hand down the shaft and pump his cock in slow, hard motions. Just the feel of it against her hand had her salivating at the sight, watching as it began to harden slower than some others she handled. It made her briefly wonder if that was a sign of experience or misuse. Still, it was an impressive package.

“Oh-ho, if you need a break to faint at the sight of me not even fully aroused, then by all means. Yet, do not expect to be able to continue after you have wasted my time with your virgin attempts,” Gilgamesh mocked with a short laughter in his voice. Rituska jolted to hearing his words, glaring up at him once more and giving his cock an extra hard squeeze in retaliation. Though he noticeably shifted at the sensation, all that he gave after that was a pleased grunt. “Fufuhaha! Are you angered by my words, mongrel? If you truly were a virgin then it would not be your mouth I would be taking, so calm yourself and service your King properly.”

His mention of virginity had her suddenly burning, just those dirty thoughts alone breaking her focus from jerking him off almost wishing she was one in that case. Shaking her head at caving into his attempts of pushing her buttons, she gave him an exaggerated huff and pumped him harder. It did not take much longer until she saw him at his full hardness where she could finally have something to work with. She was not disappointed as she did not know anyone could top Ozymandias in just how deliciously perfect of a member he had. Gilgamesh just had though, figuring it to be well over average in both length and girth. It was an added benefit that his signature red tattoos curved down his abdomen to frame his cock as well as those naturally golden pubes. He even had a perfect sack that she moved his cock off to the side to get a look at. In fact, she found herself absentmindedly using her free hand to cup them, rolling the warm flesh in her fingers.

Gilgamesh watched as Ritsuka seemed to be going into a daze at taking in and playing with him that he shifted in anticipation to mock her about. However, he held his tongue as he only continued to watch with some interest, mild surprise that such a strong willed woman would be mesmerized by such a thing. Scoffing at himself in his head though, he reminded himself that of course she was, it was his member after all. That brought back all that sadistic glee as he reached out to her as she was gently stroking his cock and fondling his balls far too slowly.

“I am not a toy for you to play with, mongrel! Service me properly,” he loudly exclaimed, gripping at the back of her head by her hair and yanking her forward. A pained gasp erupted from her that only caused his cock to throb at the sound of it. Ritsuka’s face bumped awkwardly up against his cock. It only aided Gilgamesh in his degrading motions as he did not stop there, shoving her face into his cock to the point of smothering her against it. She was forced to close her eyes as he even went as far as giving his hips a buck to rub the underside of his cock harder against her. Her hands released him in the moment with his member trapped tightly between her face and the front of his abdomen. “Foolish woman! I am not a delicate man to lose himself at mundane strokes. Pick up the pace or I will do so for you!”

With a harsh flick of his hand, he released her and she bounced from his cock to the motion. Though the hard smothering was highly degrading, Ritsuka was panting afterwards with her face in such a heated flush that she appeared momentarily dazed. Just the scent and feeling of such a perfect cock had her craving for more, on top of her slight desire to be used by this man. Snapping away from her thoughts, she shook in shame especially when she could feel his knowing smirk directed at her. Knowing that he would not have much patience, she retook hold of his hard cock with one hand as the other supported herself on his thigh. Though he gave a sneer at her touching him anywhere that was not where he desired her to, he allowed it with a silent look of approval.

“Impatient prick,” she whispered against the underside of his cock as she brought her lips close to it, kissing experimentally to that tender spot she knew through experience. Her tongue soon darted out to take in the flavor that was surprisingly salty, yet that only made it all the more delicious. She never did enjoy it when a man scrubbed his cock too clean before intimacy. Still, she did smell the lingering aroma of expensive soap under his dominating musk.

Gilgamesh grew impassive now, curling a hand under his chin and resting his elbow on the armrest. He merely observed her while she began to run her tongue along the underside of his shaft up to the tip where she closed her lips against it to suck hard. Though his cock gave a satisfied throb at it, the relaxed expression he gave her just amplified his easily bored personality. He would compliment her efforts normally if he were in the mood to, but right now he only wished to test her.

Growing bolder in her motions and inner cravings to taste more of him, she took the head of his cock into her mouth and began to pump his shaft. Just as an added bonus she used her free hand to idly roll his balls to pull all the stops in her show of experience. He was not the largest or most unusual member she had taken, but certainly the most perfect as far as human standards went. It gave her mouth a strange tingling sensation as she wondered briefly if there was more to it than winning the anatomical lottery.

A hum escaped from Gilgamesh as he watched her dip down onto his cock, managing to take half of it while her tongue did its work in the process. Pressing and rubbing against every inch she took while beginning to bob up and down half his length, she was beginning to get into this. The intense flavor of him mixing with her saliva was intoxicating to say the least that left her sucking a bit harder than usual, even swallowing between breaths. Lust was beginning to cloud over her thoughts as she pulled free from his member with an obscene pop, a string of her saliva still connecting them briefly.

“Hoh? Already finished? If this is all you have in you then don’t bother continuing,” Gilgamesh mocked upon her momentary pause. She glared once more up at him as instead of responding she returned her mouth to him. Nipping and kissing in hard sucks down his shaft, she soon arrived at his balls. Holding his shaft off to the side ever so slightly, she took the slacked skin into her mouth to suck gently on, giving his sack some much needed attention. He found himself raising an eyebrow as if slightly impressed she would go that far in pleasing him, allowing her indulgence for now.

A gentle moan escaped from her, vibrating against his skin before she brought herself back up his shaft in greedy nips. Continuing to pump him slowly, she went back to placing his cock in her mouth to bob up and down once more. She could feel the beginning wear on her mouth to her actions, not used to a man lasting so long when she pulled all the tricks. Even her hand pumping him tightened more in the quickened jerking motions and she teasingly brushed her teeth against his sensitive head. Though his cock was twitching and throbbing to all her actions, when she looked up at his eyes she was only met with an unimpressed stare. It was infuriating.

Noticing her soured expression through her glare and rougher attentions to his cock, Gilgamesh let out a soft laugh under his breath. “Having trouble, mongrel? Your skills are only that of an average prostitute at best,” he stated casually, not even trying to add mocking to it as it was just a fact for him. To this, Ritsuka looked ready to just leave him hard and exit if he was going to be so displeased. As she moved her mouth off to the tip and released his shaft, his eyes flashed wickedly. Before she even removed her lips from him, she felt strong hands gripping either side of her head painfully, a gasp escaping her at the unexpected action. “Did I say you may leave?! Fine, if this is really your limit then I will finish by using you to pleasure myself.”

That was all the warning she had before she was forced to grip his thighs as he pressed her head down onto him, his cock slipping back into her mouth. It only took a second for him to reach the halfway point she had not gone further than due to her own comfort. Her body tensed up, resisting the push he gave to force her lower upon him. Urges to bite him popped up in her mind, yet she knew if she did he may actually kill her. That and the more he pressed at her head the more spikes of arousal flowed through her. Was she really that much of a degenerate that she was getting off to him treating her this way? Yeah, probably.

Her resistance finally slackened enough for him to finish shoving her down on his cock, the length causing it to reach her throat. Thankful of a weaker gag reflex, she jolted only moderately before she soon had her nose buried into those golden pubes of his. She still found her eyes prickling with tears while she gave him a heated, angry glare from her degrading position. That was a wonderful sight for him, his cock throbbing within her throat at the mere sight.

“This is how you pleasure a King,” he growled with heated pleasures of his own building up. Just as she thought she might have to fight for breath, he yanked her back with enough force to cause a burning pain at her scalp. This was only the start as he wasted no time at angling her chin in a way that told her he had done this before and slammed her back down onto him all the way to the hilt. Her whole body shuddered, a hard gag escaping her through the breaths he did afford her as he set this brutal pace of face fucking. “Open your throat more! Learn this proper technique and I will possibly award you, mongrel.”

Shutting her eyes tight, tears were already staining her cheeks as she attempted to do as he said even as her body strained from his unrelenting movements. After the first few motions, he slid his length out all the way, saliva and pre-cum dripping down her chin as she gave gasping breaths. He allowed her this moment of rest as he readjusted himself to sit up further and on the edge of his seat with his legs supporting himself. She had been forced to lean back only slightly as she was not given a warning before he began to press himself back into her mouth. This time his hands only held her still in an iron grasp as his hips were the ones moving. This change caused a shameful shock of pleasure to spike through her as he picked up his earlier pace with much more precise motions by thrusting into her mouth.

Her hands came up to shake against his legs, holding them as if an attempt to stabilize herself. At one point he had thrust into her mouth a bit too hard, smacking his waist against her face enough to cause her nose to sting. She gave a retaliating smack at his thigh that he let out a sadistic laugh at feeling, only purposely doing rougher thrusts just to see her beginning to squirm in discomfort and pain. He was getting carried away and she knew it, yet she found herself wanting to take it. His perfect cock pounding into her mouth, using her for his own enjoyment lit sinful fires in her belly she had not been able to achieve with any other servant.

This went on for what Ritsuka thought may be hours, her vision blurring ever so often at the constant lack of proper air. She had grown submissive in his use of her mouth, her strength degrading in just trying to endure it. Now he began to thrust more shallowly though, barely pulling back just enough for a split second of a gasp before burying himself as deep as he could with a grunt. He was beginning to throb and his own breath picking up that she could only guess was him growing close. What was more alarming though was she was starting to feel light headed at how little he was letting her breath, finding her hands giving his leg a tap.

“C-Cease your whining, mongrel,” he growled, dismissing her tapping to thrust rapidly within her mouth now to chase his coming climax. Several more uneven thrusts later she felt him bury himself as far down her throat as he could and an intense warm exploded in her mouth. Panicking at the sensation, she tried desperately to swallow down the substance spilling into her throat with no way to prevent it. A satisfied groan escaped him as he emptied himself into her, holding her so tight against him she could not pull back as the lack of breath was building the longer he came. A whine vibrated against him as she pounded her fists against his thighs in a desperate attempt of getting him to let up, fear spiking in her that he may choke her this way. When she looked up at him, his expression was lustful and divine eyes glazed over at her squirming sight as he came. It was alarming as she let out a muffled scream with her last bits of breath to get his attention he was choking her.

He was not alarmed by her actions, smirking as the haze upon him lifted and he let go of her head. Once feeling the release, she jerked herself back so fast she gagged out a violent cough and gasped for breath. His cock slick with cum and saliva dripped before her as she herself was more of a mess with that same substance mixture dripping down her chin onto her chest. Gilgamesh settled back down on his throne with a satisfied sigh even as Ritsuka was still trying to recover in a not so attractive coughing fit. He enjoyed the sight of her dismay though, smirking as he awaited her to finally calm down. When she did, she snapped a glare his way and stood with shaky legs.

“You… yo--” she tried to speak to only cough again, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. Gilgamesh’s signature laughter erupted from him at the sight of her, his armor materializing with a snap of his fingers.

“How pathetic! You should feel honored to have taken my royal seed!” he loudly boasted before continuing his amused laughter even as she gave him a deadly glare. Despite how jarring the end of the experience was, she could not help but feel the intense desires to get herself off now. It was so much she found herself stepping forward to which he stopped his laughter at seeing, a glare settling on her that froze her in her tracks. “You dare think you can approach me after your job has concluded? Begone from my sight before I reconsider beheading you!”

Ritsuka was baffled by his rejection, staring up at him with wide eyes at the fact he really would not continue with how his tone dipped into true threat. He sneered at her and raised a hand to flick in the air where one of his portals appeared that caused her to startle momentarily. She thought for sure one of his weapons was about to fly out and impale her not in the way she was craving. Wincing when something did slip out, she blinked in further confusion when it was probably the most fancy towel she had ever seen. With a toss, he flung the material at her that awkwardly hit her face before she scrambled to grab it.

“Well, mongrel? Leave my sight as you have done your service for the day,” he spoke lowly, though there was that tinge of amusement lingering still after he had shown the briefest kindness. It had her feeling conflicted, but she shook that off fast as she gave an angry huff his direction. Clutching the towel tightly, she turned from him to begin storming out of his room. She could feel his scrutinizing glare on her back the whole way.

“Fine, you ass! I’ll just get someone actually able to please a woman to fuck me instead,” she muttered just loud enough for him to hear. She could hear his laughter well after his door shut and she began to stomp her way down the hallway. Absently she clutched to the towel, not wanting to admit the swell in her chest at the gesture of it. Rubbing at her face and chest of the mess she still had with it, she continued to mutter profanities about the golden king on her way to find a more loyal servant to cure the burning between her legs.


	5. Imprisonment (Diarmuid Lancer & Fionn x Ritsuka)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deep in enemy territory, separated from the others, and only having a careless gunman for protection, Ritsuka was not too happy to find the situation she was in.
> 
>  **Warnings:** Imprisonment, Non-Con, _Slight_ NTR tones, Drunk Sex

To say events were going well in this Singularity was a cruel lie. It felt like nothing was going their way ever since landing in E Pluribus Unum! First to be locked up by Thomas Edison sporting a lion’s head then somehow breaking out to only be chased down by Karna of all servants. That was only where the crazy events began while the non-stop fights with Celtics was making Ritsuka want to take her frustrations out on all of the irishmen of her servant roster. In the chaos of trying to find a way to heal Rama and make plans of how to take on Medb head on, Ritsuka found herself in an awkward situation.

“Dontcha worry one bit, partner,” the cheery voice of one of the ally servants, Billy the Kid, reminded her that she was not alone at least. Only problem was, he was all that she had with her as she had managed to get separated from the others despite how Mash clung to her. Though he had shown himself as a trusted ally, it was unnerving to put her life in the hands of a servant not under her control. He was quite ignorant to the severity of their situation, whistling to himself as they walked along the barren terrain. How they could lose the others in this wasteland was beyond her and her communicator to Romani had gone out as per usual.

“Do you even know where we’re going? It’s getting dark,” Ritsuka hissed with patience wearing thin and worry setting in. She had been so calm and collected through most of this, yet it felt as though her safety blanket was just ripped out from under her. Billy found himself glancing up at the sky as it was indeed evening now.

“Should be a settlement ahead to provide somethin’ or another,” he hummed, though there was most certainly a ‘but’ at the end of his breath. “Not sure if it’s safe no more. Got taken over by them spear folk.”

Ritsuka slumped her shoulders in how this was just going from bad to worse, yet they would have no choice since they were far too close to the territory that Medb had taken over. Swallowing hard, she tried to regain some of her confidence by hyping herself up that she was still a mage who could use magic. Third-rate or not, she was not completely useless and she had seen Billy fight. A new surge of positivity boomed across her that seemed to have caught the gunman’s attention as he grinned at her.

“Aww yeah, we going to go shoot ‘em up?” he asked upon seeing the upbeat expression on her, taking it the wrong way. Ritsuka shook her head hastily at him, though retaining her confident puff.

“Of course not! We are going to go around them as best we can and try to go back into a safer territory where we hopefully run into the others!” she announced proudly, though Billy only gave a frown and a side glance to her words. Shrugging it off though, he resumed leading them for now as he knew the area better than her.

“I suppose, but I ain’t one for stealth just so you know. That’s more Robin’s thing,” he pointed out, twirling his gun as if to emphasize that his methods were loud. Though that made Ritsuka tense, she tried to remain positive.

“Then avoiding fights is the top priority,” Ritsuka commented, hoping that this wild card of a servant would even listen to her. There was a thoughtful look on his face before he shrugged once more and holstered his gun with a flare.

“Alright, ‘mam,” he answered off-handedly that let her get a breath of relief that they would not have any guns blazing moments. Still, that did not help their situation too much as they soon arrived near one of the abandoned settlements that was indeed filled with Celtics. Staying hidden on the outskirts behind one of the buildings, they surveyed how Medb’s men were more like mindless monsters than humans. That left waiting until nightfall out of the question as their activity would likely not slow. In fact, she could not tell in the slightest if these soldiers even needed sleep.

“We can’t stay here,” Ritsuka said with hushed tones towards Billy who had only been leaning against the nearby wall. His sharp eyes already took the entire town in and he knew they could not take out even half of them, much less the whole settlement.

“Yeah ‘specially since they ain’t all that’s in here… Speak of the devil,” Billy spoke lowly, an obvious unease in his tone. Before Ritsuka could even register what he was speaking of, he pulled his gun in a quick draw and shot it at the nearby roof with such speed that it had long been done by the time she startled.

“What the hell, Billy?!” Ritsuka yelled just as he gave a click of his tongue and the sound of footsteps approaching them was heard. Coming around the corner of the building they hid behind was a familiar man that caused her to pale at seeing.

“I apologise, stealth is not my forte nor my intention,” came the sickly smooth voice of Diarmuid Ua Duibhne, one of the enemy servants. He held his two spears at his sides in a relaxed manner, though his face showed a genuine guilty expression.

“Oh, is that the brave little master? Where is the lovely woman I will be taking as my bride that is often at her side?” Another voice alerted them coming from the other side of the building at a slow, stalking pace. Fionn mac Cumhaill, the second lancer in the pair that had clashed with them before. Just seeing him made Ritsuka deadpan for a moment due to his fascination with Mash. Shaking off the thought, she glared at Fionn in particular after taking in that Diarmuid was more of a lackey.

“Oh fuck off with that, you aren’t ever beating us or taking Mash,” Ritsuka stated boldly in defense of her close companion. Billy could hardly hold back his snicker to the subject matter, though he quickly noticed how both Lancers seemed to be moving into positions to effectively box them in.

“Hold on, ‘mam,” Billy said hastily and looped an arm around Ritsuka’s waist. By the time she made a squeak of surprise, he had already jumped up on the roof above them, narrowly getting out of the closing trap the lancers were setting. He released her before she started to swat at him to do so, keeping an eye on her as she stumbled to the side. Once situated, he aimed his gun at the enemy lancers looking up at them.

“Quite a mouth on you, perhaps I will consider having you instead as a bride! Although I could also allow Diarmuid choice of one since he has spoken of you as highly as the shield user,” Fionn spoke with a tease on his breath and Diarmuid jolted to his words as a blush flooded his face.

“I have not d-done so! To ever think I would even touch a woman fit for you my king, is unthinkable even if there are two!” Diarmuid said so fast with shame that even Ritsuka felt somewhat bad for him. Fionn let off a short laughter though, waving his hand at his fellow lancer.

“I was merely joking! Come, let us rid this master of her escort and claim a spoil of war regardless,” Fionn chuckled out and then pointed his spear up towards Billy in the obvious intent of battle. The moment Diarmuid or Fionn moved though, the sound of gunfire gave them pause. Diarmuid had been the one to dash to the side suddenly at the shot being aimed at him.

“Oops, finger slipped,” Billy taunted from above and that was all it took to begin the fight. Ritsuka went to his side hastily as the two lancers jumped up to join them on the roof easily. This was not looking in their favor as she knew servant classes played somewhat even in these Singularities. Two lancers fighting one archer with a master he had to protect? Perhaps if it had been one more like Robin she would feel a bit better, but Billy was unpredictable. “I know we just got up here, but hope you can land like a cat, ‘mam!”

A hard shove came at her side, the breath escaping her as she soon found herself falling off the roof. As fast as she could, she charged mana in her legs and tried to land on them in a sloppy roll to the ground. It still burned as she hissed in the pain of the awkward landing. The sound of movement above caught her attention though as she watched three sets of spears just narrowly miss Billy. He moved fast evading the attacks as Diarmuid and Fionn began their paired assaults on the gunman.

“Go for the girl,” Fionn commanded towards Diarmuid who looked up from one of his strikes. As he moved to do as he was told, he barely swat his spear up to deflect a bullet shot his way. Billy gave a click of his tongue, finding it difficult to ever get any hits in on Diarmuid especially before he let out a surprised noise at needing to dodge Fionn’s spear thrust.

Ritsuka was beginning to panic at seeing the lopsided fight before Fionn and Billy escaped her sight in their clash. She looked over towards the back of her hand where all three of her command seals were gone for now, used up in previous fights. It had her curse under her breath before she heard the sound of someone landing near her. Turning quickly, she raised her hand and fired off gundr without even thinking. The magical projectile flung past a far too handsome face, Diarmuid dodging to the side in his servant level reflexes.

“Once again, forgive me for what I must do,” Diarmuid said with a saddening tone, reading his spears. “I will allow you time to prepare yourself for our combat.”

Ritsuka focused on the lancer before her with a fear tightening her chest and not only that but without Mash around she could feel that love spot curse trying to creep into her mind. Having to jerk her sight away from him, she took a deep breath and made several steps backwards. There was no way she could last even a second against a servant, her attention going briefly to wondering where the hell Billy was run off to. Perhaps she could talk this out before she resorted to running as she noticed just how restrained and guilty Diarmuid appeared.

“If… if you’re sorry, then why do it?” Ritsuka stuttered out that caused Diarmuid to lower his spears. This made her chest pang with hope that he could be reasoned with possibly. “Just… let me return to the others? I can tell you don’t want to kill me.”

“Though you are right, I cannot defy my king’s orders,” he answered her with his face darted to the side with shame. “Ready yourself as I do not wish to do battle with an unarmed woman.”

“No,” Ritsuka boldly said, seeing his hesitation to attack her if she did not fight back. It caused his eyes to go wide, taking a step forward that had her jolt back in response. “If I do I’ll die and I have far more important matters at hand!”

Diarmuid stared her down at this boom of strange courage even though she denied fighting him. That flash of honor in his eyes held him back from just striking at her anyway. Relaxing his weapons even further, he let out a long sigh.

“Then you will be taken as a prison of war,” he stated firmly and began to approach her. Ritsuka’s eyes went wide as she had not even considered that option. It was certainly not what she wanted to happen as she stumbled away from him to turn and run. Surprised by her sudden sprint away from him, Diarmuid blinked in watching her take off away from the settlement.

Ritsuka knew it was stupid of her to run, but she had to do something! Her eyes darted around, hoping that perhaps Billy would show up to save her. He had to have fended off or lured Fionn away by now to loop around and protect her, right? Her breath was heavy as she just ran as fast as she could, even going as far as sending as much mana in her legs to speed her motions. It was not even remotely enough though.

It was only a blur in the corner of her eye before her run was stopped abruptly. Coughing out in shocked pain, she was bent forward with a firm knee placed against her stomach. The impact sent her back so hard she slammed into the ground with a painful bounce. For a moment she saw darkness come into the sides of her vision and then she rolled onto her side to cough with gasping breaths. Her arms moved to her throbbing abdomen, barely clinging to consciousness after such a strike. She could not even register the footsteps coming towards her that belonged to Diarmuid for sure.

She wanted to say something, anything, but only ragged breaths escaped her as she tried to scramble back to her feet in full flight mode. All she did was stumble back to the ground, the pain in her stomach too much to even stand after being winded. Honestly, she should have been knocked out fully after that, but she tended to have the worst luck in endurance tests.

Diarmuid made his way towards her, frowning at what he was having to do to the woman before him. He remained silent with guilt, giving a brief glance to hearing rapid gunfire in the distance of the settlement. They had not even gone far enough away to not hear Fionn and Billy’s fight still going on. Letting out an uncomfortable sigh, Diarmuid leaned down to grab Ritsuka’s arms to hoist her up. She let out a strained startle to feeling it, trying to struggle from him. In her winded state and just the sheer fact he was far beyond her strength, he had no problems pulling her up onto his shoulder. Once there, she winced in the horrible pain wracking her abdomen at the pressure. Pounding her hands and legs against him, she could do nothing as he made his way back into the settlement in efficient strides.

“P-Put me down!” she finally began to scream out as her breath returned to her, though she winced when she bounced on his shoulder. At this point she wished she had been knocked out while she bunched her fists against his back. There was no way she could give up this easily as she felt her magical circuits coming back to life. Pointing a finger directly at the side of his head, his golden eyes flashed at her just as she fired off a gundr.

Ritsuka found herself slamming into the ground once more, painfully skidding on the dirt and rocks surely causing even more shallow wounds. Gasping after she tried to push herself up in her adrenaline pumped state, she saw Diarmuid standing there with smoke coming off the side of his face. Even if he was a servant, a direct hit from gundr at that range had to have hurt. Blood poured down the side of his handsome face as he appeared surprised at the attack, bringing a hand up to swipe away the trail.

“I would rather not have to fight you,” Diarmuid muttered, materializing his spears once more to point the red one towards her prone form. “In my honor as a knight, I give you one more chance to surrender before your life is forfeit.”

Tensing up at the threatening words, Ritsuka found herself staring directly at those unwavering golden eyes to be able to tell he spoke true this time. Even as his brows bunched with guilt as fighting such a weak opponent was not in his forte, he still had his orders. Ritsuka’s survival instincts screamed at her to attack him again and run, yet the more logical side crept in. It was rare for an enemy servant to even consider not killing her immediately and if her past experiences told anything, she had been good at convincing the enemy to join her. So, with pained motions she slowly raised both her arms in a gesture of surrender.

Noticeable relief washed over Diarmuid and his spears dematerialized from sight. There was a bittersweet smile upon his lips while he took steps toward her and extended a hand doward. The gesture was bizarre, but she dumbfoundedly took it. With a strangely gentle tug, he pulled her to her feet, yet the moment she was on them her knees buckled. She let out a pained breath and fell against him awkwardly that gave the lancer pause.

“Pardon my forwardness,” he muttered, sending a confused look upon Ritsuka before she felt her legs swept out from under her. When she was settled, she realized he was carrying her bridal style now, a stark difference from the painful way he had her upon his shoulder previously. The change in his actions had her uncertain of his intentions, glaring at him as his attention focused forward to begin walking once more.

“You’re being awfully gentle to a prisoner of war,” she finally questioned him, still wincing to each step regardless after she had been through a bit of physical trauma. Her hands even moved down to try to rub at the intense pain in her abdomen that was making her feel nauseous by this point. Diarmuid did not look down at her as they entered the settlement, some of the wandering Celtic warriors eyeing them upon the entrance, yet not bothering to approach.

“I am still a Knight of Fianna and to mistreat those willing to surrender would taint my honor,” Diarmuid explained with a valiant puff of his chest. Ritsuka let out a long sigh, the proudness of this lancer combined with what side he was fighting on making no sense to her.

“Says the guy who probably broke a few of my ribs,” she hissed, wincing once more in his hold. His eyes widened for a moment, a flash of red across his face as if embarrassed. He cleared his throat quickly though and resumed his attention on the path before him.

“I do not hold back in the heat of battle! To do so would be an insult to my opponent no matter how weak they may be,” he explained with quick words that made Ritsuka feel some comedic relief to the tense situation. Perhaps she could talk her way out of this with how this servant acted, though she had to divert her gaze from him upon feeling that curse of his pulling at her. It was difficult not to fall for it as she was well aware of the Love Spot he had since she had him as a servant back in Chaldea. A brief thought of how this would have gone a lot better if she had brought more than Mash along going through her mind.

“Oh, what is this? Trying to steal one of my potential brides, Diarmuid?” Fionn’s voice broke Ritsuka’s thoughts as she snapped her attention towards the other lancer approaching them. She could feel Diarmuid’s hands instinctively firm against her and his posture grow more formal. He did hold a flustered look upon his face only momentarily though.

“N-No! I would never as I’ve said before, my King!” Diarmuid stuttered out to dismiss the notion with haste. Without skipping a beat even as Fionn raised an eyebrow to Ritsuka, Diarmuid continued, “This woman had refused an honorable fight so I have taken her prisoner instead.”

“Ah, what an idea! Then I praise your thoughtful actions,” Fionn praised, though Ritsuka could not help but feel an uneasy sarcasm in everything he said. Even the way he looked at Diarmuid told her there was some hatred between the two that went unsaid. Making his way towards them, Fionn gave a flick of his spear as blood flung from the blade that caught her attention. That was when her chest tightened at remembering that Billy had been fighting this lancer. Hastily, her attention darted around in worry and she even squirmed enough for Diarmuid to notice.

“What did you do to him, bastard?!” Ritsuka yelled towards Fionn, worry and anger flaring inside her so suddenly. Just the thought that the archer had lost his life while under her care had her skin tingling with guilt. Though the throbbing in her body plagued her, she found herself hitting at Diarmuid as if wanting to be let down. He did not offer her that though, only trying to wrangle her tighter so she did not fall.

“Mmm, that boring gunman? He’s no longer of this world,” Fionn hummed casually and raised his blood splattered spear as if to emphasize his statement. Ritsuka’s eyes went wide and her chest tightened further to the point she felt tears try to break from the corner of her eyes. She shook her head fast though, giving a few more smacks against Diarmuid as he was having increasing trouble keeping hold of her. “Hah, what a woman you are to react so much to a simple loss! Do not fret, you now belong to the glorious Knights of Fianna. Even as a prisoner, I will overlook your comfort.”

Fionn gave a knightly bow that had Ritsuka glaring towards him as she had managed to get back to her feet in Diarmuid partially setting her down. He still had his arms firmly gripping her flailing arms though. The blonde lancer flicked a glance up to Diarmuid that caused him to furrow his brows. With a long sigh, he released one of her hands that she proceeded to shove at his chest in her growing attempts at pulling away.

“Forgive me,” Diarmuid muttered and Ritsuka was far too busy yanking at his hold to notice what he was doing. A new, sharp pain hit the back of her neck so suddenly she was left stunned and her eyes glazed over. She felt her world darken as her body grew limp, Diarmuid catching her as she fell unconscious.

\--

“Is it not an advantage to hold a valuable enemy as a hostage, my King?”

“Perhaps, however, I doubt that man has any care for such tactics. If she is brought before him or the Queen then it will only be an execution.”

“I see… Then if she is of no leverage then releasing her may be an option?”

“Hah! Is that a joke to get me back for all that I speak to you, Diarmuid?”

“I… my King, she awakens,” Diarmuid spoke upon noticing Ritsuka shifting back to a conscious state. Trying to move her arms proved useless as the burn of rope at her wrists prevented such. Though she gave a sudden gasp, squirming around regardless in her groggy state, she was quick to realize her position. Laying on the floor of one of the buildings in the settlement she suggested with the two lancers sitting nearby in their chat, their focus now on her. Out of instinct, she shifted on the floor in her prone state away from them only to wince in the throbbing of her body. She was not in as much pain now, but the dull aches all over her told her she was in no state to do a whole lot, especially since she took notice of her ankles being bound as well.

“No reason to hold your tongue in front of one of my potential brides,” Fionn waved off Diarmuid’s sudden defensiveness. Relaxing back in his chair, Diarmuid let out a sigh and kept his wary eyes on their prisoner. Fionn let a small chuckle escape him as he continued his conversation. “As I was saying, releasing that which I have already claimed would be nonsense.”

“Yes, yes you are right, my King,” Diarmuid responded loyally, giving no hesitation to following Fionn’s words. 

“Chin up, this is a time for celebration, no?” Fionn grinned, already raising a glass of liquor previously set upon the table. Diarmuid blinked before gaining his proud smile, taking his own drink to raise along with him. The two drank down their alcohol as Ritsuka was left to glare at them with intensity as all that was happening came back to her. Managing to push herself up to a sitting position, she took in her surroundings to be an abandoned bar. None of the Celtic warriors were present as it was only the two lancers and her.

“Bastards!” Ritsuka yelled at the two, bringing them away from their victory drinks. Diarmuid’s expression soured considerably while Fionn only gained a look of intrigue. The blonde lancer was the one to act as he stood from his chair and strode over to Ritsuka with his drink still in hand. She cringed away from him, finding her back against the wall she had been near before Fionn knelt down in front of her with an unwavering smile.

“How rude of me to not share with you, my dear,” Fionn said smoothly, the smell of alcohol already heavy on his breath and a certain charm radiating off him. It had Ritsuka scowling at him even if she did feel a tint of heat at her cheeks. Her eyes darted to him holding his drink up to her, the smell of it stinging her nose as it was surely some strong substance. She snapped her face away from his offer, an angry expression retained on her. “You do not accept my offering? A woman of high standards I see!”

“Fuck off,” she snapped at him, keeping her face away from him. His joyful expression slowly darkened and Ritsuka felt hard fingers grab her chin, jerking her to face him once more. Now she looked upon a disappointed and arguably disturbing expression he gave her.

“I have made many women cry in my time, do not force me to do so to you,” he warned before his mouth melted back into a neutral smile. “My beauty is meant to make maidens blush, not shed tears.”

As she was ready to curse at him again, she felt the rim of his glass pressing up against her lips. The sharp liquor pressed against her mouth, flooding in as she had not been prepared to block it. Coughing at the substance sliding down her throat, she thrashed her head out of his grip while Fionn let out a roar of laughter. The strong alcohol had flowed down her chin and what she did accidentally swallowed burnt like hell that left her closing one eye at the intensity of it. She was not a woman who could take her alcohol well and this western bar probably housed some powerful drinks.

“Now, let us continue with our celebrations in this minor victory!” Fionn cheered, raising his glass once more while Diarmuid appeared uneasy at the scene he beheld. He blinked to Fionn’s attention going to him as he brought his own glass up and raised it with a forced smile.

“Yes, my King!” he said proudly as Fionn returned to his chair with an amused laughter on the tip of his tongue before he downed the rest of his drink.

All through their drinking, Ritsuka had to endure the occasional banter made her way that she did not respond to. There had been several more attempts at getting her to drink made by Fionn, her lips tingling from most of them having ended up on her uniform instead. It took a while for Fionn to begin slumping in his chair, resting his head against the table for the moment. Diarmuid sipped at his own drink having not indulged as hard as his king, his eyes watching the other lancer. Ritsuka herself was still pouting and licking at her lips to try to rid the horrid alcoholic taste that lingered there, thankfully not even tipsy from what little she had consumed.

Bringing her out of her silence was footsteps approaching her as she tensed up thinking it was Fionn again to force more ‘celebration’ upon her. Instead, she snapped her eyes up to meet guilt filled golden ones. Diarmuid quietly pulled a rag up in an act of chivalry, wiping away the alcohol from her chin. The action caught Ritsuka off guard, yet after bitterly accepting the act of kindness, she only scoffed at him. He flinched to the noise, only frowning further as he wiped her neck as well. The touch caused Ritsuka to squirm beyond her control, the sensitive area being a curse of her own and how her eyes kept darting to that Love Spot of his. Perhaps the alcohol had begun loosening her enough as she was finding it even more difficult to resist his curse gnawing away at her. Whenever a blush began to flood across her face was when Diarmuid pulled away from her in realization.

“Forgive me,” he said sharply, standing away from her and turning with haste. He was more than aware of his affect on women, noticing the signs right away as he gave a curse under his breath.

“Hmph,” Fionn’s voice alerted Diarmuid as he looked up to seeing the other lancer standing from the table now after witnessing the moment between his knight and bride-to-be. There was a sneer on his face before he wiped it away with a breath into that usual smile of his. “I can take care of my own bride, Diarmuid.”

“I did not mean-- I mean…” Diarmuid stuttered, his words falling into a choking breath while he had no excuse for what he had done. He hung his head in shame and moved away from Ritsuka while she eyed the strange interaction between the two men. Her attention was ripped away from Diarmuid though upon Fionn approaching her reeking of alcohol now. It had her on pins and needles, trying to scoot away from him as he was down on his knees and in her personal space within a second.

“Did my knight attempt to seduce you?” Fionn breathed against the side of her face, his mouth moving to place a bold nip at her earlobe. The action caused Ritsuka to shiver, trying to fall away from him in some attempt of escaping his sudden advances. He would not allow that though as his hands grasped her shoulders and shoved her painfully back upright. With her hands bound behind her, they pressed against the wall to cause discomfort that twisted her face. “It is difficult for women to resist him I’ve noticed despite how much he despises them, you know.”

She was more than aware of the curse, but the way Fionn spat out his words with a hidden hatred had her feeling fear crawl up her spine. Even now his smile held a bitterness to it that she found far too disturbing. When she felt his mouth move down to nip at the side of her neck, she cast a pleading look over his shoulder towards Diarmuid. The other lancer had been frozen in place, wide eyed at watching his King do this to their prisoner and the way she looked towards him in a beg to save her. Though his fingers twitched, he looked away with a snap and began to walk away with intent to leave the two alone.

“Halt, Diarmuid,” Fionn shouted, pulling his mouth from the delectable skin he was eager to delve into. Without looking at the other lancer, he knew he had obeyed, a smile pressing against Ritsuka’s skin and hot breath flowing down her collar bone with his next words. “Stay and witness your king pleasuring his bride!”

“M-My King… That’s-- I can’t…” Diarmuid spat out, his intense loyalty at war with the simple fact that he did not want to watch what was about to occur. Whenever Fionn pulled away from a tender kiss at Ritsuka’s neck to cast a disappointed glare at Diarmuid, the more honorable knight found himself rooted in place. Hanging his head, he returned to his previous location closer to the two that caused Fionn to smile high once more.

“Good! Now,” Fionn said cheerfully and turned back to Ritsuka squirming in front of him with a shameful heat on her face. She still glared at him with an intense hatred though that only caused him to chuckle at her and lean closer. Her eyes widened whenever his lips met hers firmly, the taste of alcohol pushing away the shock immediately. Twisting her expression into disgust, she turned and jerked in attempts to pry away from his hungry kiss, the drunk lancer only following her motions easily as he pressed her head up against the wall to further trap her.

As he devoured the protesting noises she made, his hand snaked up to clasp around the front of her neck, stifling some of her motions. She had refused to let him within her mouth as he took to biting into her lower lip and sucking upon it in his rough kiss. By the time he pulled away from her, there was a tinge of crimson on his mouth he licked away, savouring the taste of her mana. Her breath came out in a shiver, face flushed red from the defilement of her mouth that Fionn could not help but feel was almost as beautiful as himself.

“F-Fucker,” Ritsuka managed to boldly pant out, even as her skin tingled at the contact and a dark desire boiling up inside her. She could not believe how her body was actually getting worked up by the anticipation of this enemy servant violating her. Her curses only caused Fionn to smile warmly at her as if she were merely complimenting his beauty. Though his hand told her a different story, shining some light on the lancer’s two-faced personality as it tightened uncomfortably. She gasped at the sensation, not quite losing her ability to breath, but he was beginning to dig fingers into the sides to cause her vision to grow hazy.

“Such an adorable bride you will be. Though I should wait until our wedding night, perhaps just a taste for what is to come won’t hurt,” he purred with seduction thick in his voice already. As he pulled her from the wall by her neck, he could not help his snide glance over to Diarmuid. The honorable lancer had his face darted away, a redness across his face while he was refusing to watch directly. “You wound me, Diarmuid. Not even gazing upon this treat I award you?”

“F-Forgive me, my King,” Diarmuid said as he moved his gaze back towards the two of them while Fionn pulled Ritsuka to her feet. She was still bound that made standing impossible, however, he had taken to maneuvering her by her arms instead of her neck. With a harsh shove, he forced her to fall forward onto her knees as her upper body also hit the floor without being able to catch her fall. A whine of pain escaped her, staying where she landed in the stinging on her knees to let out a strained breath. She did not get long to relax.

“Such ripe beauty fit to pair with my own,” Fionn spoke with a slur as his hands came up to grip at the bottom of Ritsuka’s skirt in her compromising position. She felt cool air hit her backside through her thin tights as he yanked the fabric up. Those bold hands did not hesitate to take hold of her hips, rubbing his fingers into the softness of her thighs and rear. She jolted up at the groping, trying and failing to scramble away from him. He only hooked his hands firmer on her hips and yanked her back while he rested on his knees behind her with her legs still bound between his. “Do you not agree?”

Fionn’s attention flicked up to Diarmuid who shifted uncomfortably at being given the question even as his face began to heat further. He was clutching his fists so tight that his knuckles grew white. Fionn dipped down against Ritsuka, cupping her chin even as she thrashed against the motion. He held her with ease, his body pressing ever so slightly against her that caused her to shudder in shameful thoughts of her own. Her face was a mixture of anger and growing arousals, knowing full well how wrong it was that she was actually finding herself enjoying this degrading attention. When her eyes flicked up to Diarmuid though, she gave that pleading expression once more in a last attempt to get his help.

“Yes, a sight befitting your radiance, my King,” Diarmuid responded, shifting with more than discomfort from where he stood before them. Fionn raised an eyebrow at his knight before letting out a laughter while he released Ritsuka’s chin in a rough motion. Her upper body fell to the floor in an ungraceful thud, a pained gasp escaping her as he righted himself to return focus to her backside.

“Let us continue then,” Fionn hummed, his face flushed with the influence of alcohol and growing lust. He dug his hands under her skirt bunched at her waist to grip the top of her thighs and yank it downward. This caused Ritsuka’s whole body to jolt, a surprised whine escaping from her at feeling him push her tights all the way to her bound ankles. Desperately, she tried to keep her thighs tightly together which mattered not to the lancer behind her. Shifting back some, he leaned down close to her still thinly clothed ass in the air at a perfect height. “Though not the most womanly undergarments, still a lovely sight.”

“W-What ar--” Ritsuka tried to complain and got cut off by her breath catching in her throat when she felt a finger press against her mound through her boy shorts. Fionn gave a surprised expression as he felt moisture even through the dark cloth on his thumb, hands firmly on her ass. Debauched thoughts rolled through Ritsuka’s mind including the danger of the situation which only added to her growing wetness. Too shameful to admit or comment on it, she pressed her face into the floor to try to hold in the way her breath picked up as he began to rub a thumb up and down her clothed slit. 

He could not help leaning forward to ghost his mouth against both her ass and deliciously covered mound, breathing in sharply and even going as far as lapping against the wet fabric to get a taste. The sensation of a man pressing his face against her backside and the far too hot tongue even through the cloth caused a lustful whimper to escape from Ritsuka. It vanished far too quickly though as Fionn moved away with a lick at his lips tingling of the light mana mixed with salty flavor.

“No preparation needed, how convenient,” Fionn commented and hooked his fingers under the hem of her panties to join them with her tights. The cool air hitting her moisten folds was shocking, pulling Ritsuka from the floor momentarily before she fell back down in a pathetic motion. Her legs desperately tried to move and hips swaying to escape the hungry eyes upon her womanhood. Fionn held her legs still by squeezing them between his own and straightening his back.

Ritsuka panted against the floor, wondering if this was perhaps a sex deprived nightmare or not. Snapping her back to reality was the all too anticipating sound of buckles undoing and a zipper. She did not even want to look back, knowing that Fionn was pulling his already painfully hard member out from his pants. He only pushed his clothing down enough to not be in the way, the alcohol causing an impatience to surge through him. Gripping at her ass once more to spread a cheek to the side, Fionn used his other hand to guide his erection to her dripping entrance.

Upon feeling the tip of his member swirl against her, coating the head in her juices, she let out a panicked noise and tried to sit up once more. She was forced back down only an inch off the ground however when she braced at feeling the head slip in without hesitation. Her hips twisted and thighs pressed together desperately while he easily slipped into her. The burn was washed out by the immense pleasure that wracked her, finding a gentle moan escaping from her as he did not stop even upon reaching her end. Fionn grunted when he managed to hit her shallow cervix before bottoming out, continuing to press in her to force her to stretch more for him in the tighter position.

“Come now, you can take more of your future husband, no?” he coaxed at her, his hands sliding up her hips under her clothes to further bunch her skirt up. He pulled back ever so slightly to slam back in an attempt to go deeper. Her entire body shook at the feeling as the breath stealing pressure in the bottom of her stomach grew more intensely. As he continued these shallow thrusts, he let out a satisfied groan when his hips pressed flush against her ass. “There, that was not so hard!”

Diarmuid made a noticeable noise of discomfort at the sight he was being forced to watch, restraining himself from taking notice to his own growing bulge. He had even looked away at some point, the lewd noises before him still causing him to slump slightly in his normally noble posture. Fionn seemed to have taken notice of the knight’s discomfort. Without pausing his slow, long thrusts, he gave a gesture to gain Diarmuid’s attention from the corner of his eye, still watching them now and then.

“Do… Do you require me, my King?” Diarmuid inquired at the obvious motion towards him that gave Fionn a thoughtful expression. In a smooth motion, he leaned forward to slide fingers up the back of Ritsuka’s head through her hair. With a sharp tug, he wrenched her up so that her pleasure clouded face was in full view of the other lancer. Diarmuid’s eyes widened at the sight, darting his face away hastily as if he sensed he should not be ogling at his king’s future bride in the midst of her pleasures.

“Why yes, I believe you are deserving of a reward,” Fionn hummed in consideration, twisting Ritsuka’s hair in his hand to cause her to wince in the pain of it as he gave her a harder thrust. She let the sweetest sound out and shut her eyes tight at the sensation as Fionn indicated attention to that lustful face of hers. “You may use her mouth if you desire.”

The offer had Diarmuid stunned, even as Fionn seemed momentarily uncertain why he offered it himself before a short laughter escaped him. For a moment, Diarmuid thought perhaps he was only joking with him as he often did, remaining rigid where he stood to not do anything he should not. Seconds passed though with no mention that he was only jesting, even a look of impatience as Fionn gave Ritsuka’s head a soft wiggle as if to entice the other lancer further. Though Diarmuid felt his cock throb at the thought of being able to take the woman’s mouth, he still held an unsure look and took steps forward.

“Do not worry, I am speaking truthfully. Please yourself with her mouth this one and only time for I am in a wondrous mood,” Fionn announced, giving Ritsuka’s hair an extra tug that elicited an adorable moan that came with a squeeze of her walls on his cock. She had just begun to catch up to what was going on when the hand in her hair slowly released to be replaced with a much more gentle touch. A hand cupped her chin much like a lover would, causing her to glance up at a strained Diarmuid torn between indulging in the pleasures offered him and denying them. Her eyes widened in shock, her body moving in a tinge of concern as his other hand began to undo the front of his pants.

It was hard not to feel heat boiling higher inside her at the thought of not one, but two enemy servants having their way with her. It was a shock that someone like Diarmuid would do so though, fueled by the loyalty to Fionn and his own pent up sexual frustrations building at watching them. She could hear him repeating his overused phrase of ‘forgive me’ as he pulled his painfully hard erection free. Fionn gave off a scoff, a strange reaction after willingly offering half of his bride to his knight. What was going through his alcohol tainted mind was only for him to deal with as he returned his own attention to the warm cunt he was buried in. Moving his hands harshly to her hips, he dug his fingers into her soft flesh and began to thrust harder.

The more brutal pace behind her caused Ritsuka to jolt forward, her face bumping Diarmuid’s cock that twitched at the contact. He already let out a heated grunt, his hand sliding to the back of her head in an attempt to steady her in front of him. His other held his cock, offering it softly in front of her as everything he did was hesitated or gentle. It was a stark contrast to the servant behind her bruising her hips and shoving his cock far too deep inside her without care of her comfort. Tears had already started to stain her cheeks in the overwhelming sensation, shamed in how she could feel an orgasm building inside her and how she subconsciously licked her lips at the sight of Diarmuid’s cock too.

Diarmuid would not force her, simply holding the head of his member close to her mouth to the point the tip nudged her soft lips. The sensation alone had him shiver in anticipation and much to his surprise, he felt a wet warmth bless his throbbing cock. Ritsuka was not sure why she would willingly do this, but watching his expression and feeling her pussy be ruthlessly thrust into was causing her a growing hunger. Rubbing her tongue along the head of his cock, she startled slightly when he gave a desperate buck at her that shoved the head into her mouth. He blinked at his actions, an apology muttered under his breath before she gave what was pushed into her mouth a hard suck to silence his constant apologies. He let out a shuddered groan at the sensation, unable to hold back from how his hips still gave small bucks while she began to work on his cock.

“Don’t forget I’m here,” Fionn hissed, some regret playing on his tone from allowing Diarmuid to share what was his. It was very unlike him, but perhaps the alcohol had gotten to him as he found himself speeding up his thrusts. The way Ritsuka clutched harder around him and squirmed her hips was satisfying enough though even if he could no longer hear those sweet noises of hers with Diarmuid’s cock slipping in and out of her mouth. She alternated between willingly bobbing her head down and just allowing the pent up lancer to thrust into her open mouth. His hands both moved to gently hold her head and he stared down at her with a lovesick-like lust.

“Haa… close,” Diarmuid muttered with shame as if he were holding back still in this indulgence, his end coming far sooner than either of them expected. Ritsuka found herself sucking on him harder, allowing him to push his cock just a bit deeper into her throat even as she lurched at her gag reflex. As she began to feel him swelling and his hips stutter, he pulled out hastily with a slop. Her saliva clung to his cock still before he took hold of it to begin stroking as his climax came. Closing her eyes hastily, she felt the ropes of his seed fall onto her face in waves. He let out the most lustful groan as he unloaded himself, watching as her face was covered in his release.

Interrupting the final moments, Fionn took hold of Ritsuka’s arms and yanked back with such force her shoulders gave a light pop. She yelled out at the suddenness of it, Diarmuid’s cum still dripping off her face as the more honorable knight was left startled by the action. Fionn held a displeased look on his face, keeping Ritsuka out of Diarmuid’s reach as he began to thrust up into her mercilessly.

“Such a slut allowing that man to cum on your face. You will pay later for that once you are fully mine,” Fionn growled into her ear intending for only her to hear his dark threats. He emphasized his words with slams of his hips that caused her to let out painful squeaks to it. Though brutal, his thrusts were uneven and stuttering as he was reaching his own climax. His arms wrapped around her torso, squeezing her tight against him as he chased down his release. Still on the edge of reaching her own orgasm, she felt an explosion of heat in her that had her clenching down on him. Fionn gave a long moan against the shell of her ear, biting at it shortly after while his hips continued to thrust shallowly as he emptied within her.

Diarmuid had already tucked himself back into his pants, stepping away from the two while he was entering his clearer state of mind post-orgasm. He still gave an uneasy glance over to the two as Fionn finished. Whenever the blonde lancer was done, he shoved hard at Ritsuka’s back, sending her painfully to the ground and off his cock. She yelped out as she had been so close to her own orgasm, her whole body twitching with need on the floor even as his cum dribbled out from her. Fion soon let out a long sigh as if recomposing himself.

“I’m going on patrol, clean this up,” Fionn muttered with annoyance on his breath as he pushed his softening cock back into his pants. Readjusting his clothes and brushing back his long hair, he began to storm out of the room without another word. Diarmuid watched his King exit warily before moving his attention down to Ritsuka breathing heavily on the floor and squirming about with dismay that she had not reached her own climax. He let out a sigh and left to retrieve a warm cloth to help clean her up. As he was gone, Ritsuka laid there quietly in beginning to calm down, a small sniffle escaping her. 

A nearby noise alerted her though, her attention darting over to a slowly opening window nearby where she saw Billy poke his head in from. Though taking in her messy state with an uneasy frown, he placed a finger up to his lips in a hasty ‘shh’ gesture. All Ritsuka could feel was happiness that not only was he alive, but he was there to save her!


	6. Desperation (Karna x Ritsuka)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It felt like it would never end... Being the last Master of Chaldea and having the pressure of saving all of humanity from destruction... Ritsuka felt herself breaking from the pressure.
> 
>  **Warnings:** _Slight_ Angst

Another Singularity finished and in mere moments the next was already being prepared even as Ritsuka was still dwelling on what had happened. Consequences and regret pressed in the back of her mind as she flopped over onto her side, attempting to get some rest between the events. Her bed that used to be her comfort now felt uncomfortable, tossing her blanket aside and letting out a long breath. She placed her arms across her face in some attempt to cool the heat and sweat forming there in her uneasy mind. To think she was finding herself ripping at the seams when she needed to be the confident one, the one to see them through each disaster that they encountered. Even the smiles she passed to the others was forced as the fate of humanity weighed on her shoulders.

“Karna…” Ritsuka found herself speaking out to the open air, desperation leaking off her voice in a way that caused her a shuddering breath afterwards as if on the verge of tears. Her arms tightened against her face as she knew Karna had materialized in her room to her call. He was her most loyal servant afterall.

Karna observed the state his master laid in: Her body tensed and squirmed with discomfort while even though she wore simple shorts and a tank top, they clung to her as if she were overheating. He could not fully see her face, but the anguish upon it was felt in the stagnating air. It was not the first time he had witnessed his master in this state, however, it was the first time she had called upon him during such. Remaining quiet, he simply stood there as if awaiting what she may say or do.

Ritsuka’s breath began to slow only slightly, though her face was still flushed whenever she moved her arms away. She gazed over at Karna with a dazed look as if contemplating if he were real momentarily and a bittersweet smile spread on her lips. Letting out an amused breath, mocking herself at the state she was in, she began pushing herself up to a sitting position. She was an absolute mess with her tank top falling down at the shoulder, hair tousled in her uneasy rest, and body beaded with sweat.

“Will it ever end?” she asked out, more at herself than Karna which still caused the lancer to shift enough to catch her attention. She looked up at him while he approached the bed, her brows furrowed in a way that was almost silenting pleading at him. What she was pleading to him for she did not even know. It was a craving for someone to help her not fall into the darkness of her mind when she needed to be a shining beacon of hope. “I… please…”

“What is it you wish of me, Master,” Karna finally spoke, the sound of his voice sending needy shivers through Ritsuka that she could not control. It jarred something within her, realization of what may at least stifle the pressure from crushing her. Her face heated red and darted to the side with moderate shame in what she was beginning to want. Opening her mouth as if to speak, she shut it once more without making a sound, embarrassment of the hole she was dug into pressing too hard on it.

Just when she thought she might just dismiss him and go back to wallowing alone, she felt a far too warm hand slip against the side of her face. Even as much as she was burning, his hand was hotter and the sensation was intoxicating. Her shame was melted in that moment as she indulged in his palm against her cheek, nuzzling into it while her eyes glazed over with desperate need. Even though he had moved first towards her, she could feel the restraint in him as he waited for her to ask of him what she wanted.

“I need…” she trailed off once more, swallowing hard as she found herself lost in the warmth of his hand once more. A whined breath escaped her as he gave gentle caresses against her skin. “You… Please, distract me.”

“As you wish,” he said simply and Ritsuka could feel the bed dip that elicited a relaxing sigh from her. There was fear that he may not have understood her request, but when she found that warm hand pressing her shoulder to encourage her to lay back down, she was relieved. Now her body began to buzz with anticipation, wanting him to share some of that heat of his to melt away her uneasy mind. Gazing up at him, she continued to give that pleading, lidded stare begging for him to devour her. Her heart jumped and breath quickened as she felt swift fingertips begin to slide up her top.

Impatience soon got the better of her, aiding him in removing her thin sleeping clothes and even tossing aside her panties to leave herself bare before him. She took to a shy posture now sprawled beneath him under that two-toned stare of his. Though Karna showed little expression on his face and spoke even fewer words, she did not need him to as his actions said everything. Pushing aside any hesitation she may have had to allowing this, she raised her hands up towards him, her fingertips brushing against that stoic face. Supplicating words still slipped from her mouth between her breaths, just needing him to embrace her as she brimmed with want.

Her arms came across his shoulders, feeling his bare skin as his armor dematerialized out of the way without needing to be asked. His pale skin felt like a consuming warmth that immediately flowed up her limbs and made pulling herself up to press against him so addictive. He adjusted her legs to rest upon his thighs, letting her begin to push herself tighter against him. Her breasts squished against his firm chest, her sensitive nipples perking at the sensation while she brought her mouth against that slim neck of his. In needy motions, she mouthed panted kisses along his skin which tasted of heat itself that she could not fathom to describe in words.

Karna’s hands ran up her back to cause her to shudder at the lightest touch, his expression remaining neutral in stark contrast to how Ritsuka was becoming a gasping mess at just their contact. Her hips bucked against him, feeling the underside of his erection bump against her dripping folds that reminded her of both of their nudity. Again, she rolled her hips to this, grinding herself up against that length that caused her to let out a moan against his neck she had been placing sloppy kisses against. Trailing her hungry kisses up his sharp jaw, she panted against his lips while their eyes met briefly. Hers so glazed over with getting lost to her desires and his patiently giving his master her release.

Closing the distance, Ritsuka pressed her lips against his finding not much return until she began to deepen it with a ‘please’ placed in her gasps between each kiss. Karna gave her as she asked, opening his mouth to her and working his lips against hers. He was following her motions effortlessly while her arms slipped back to press her hands against his shoulders. Getting the hint, he allowed himself to fall backwards as she bounced on him in the motion, now straddling his lean hips. She still pressed herself close to him, capturing his lips in another starved kiss as her own hips began to grind against his erection harder.

Raising herself with a sharp breath, she began to rut herself against him, the underside of his cock rubbing against her clit wonderfully so. Every motion she let out a moaning of his name, her hands landing on his chest to begin digging fingers into his chest. The only reaction she was getting out of him was the occasional twitch and throb from his long length that she used to chase her own pleasures. Those desperate pleas and the way her hips shook against him spilled from Ritsuka in her pent up emotions being unleashed in this raw display.

“K-Karna, f… fuck me,” she finally said with a strained voice, her release so close at hand yet she could not obtain it on her own. She whined out at him while her hips slowed in the fatigue kicking in, desperately wanting to get off. Slowly, her servant sat up that caused her to only whine further at him, begging him to give her what she desired. One of his enticingly firm arms slipped around behind her, causing her back to arch at the simple action of just holding her so she did not fall backwards as he sat them up with her in his lap. Dipping his other hand down to grasp his erection, he dipped it down to align with her waiting slit. Her hips impatiently swayed and bucked upon feeling the head kiss her entrance.

Agonizingly slow, he let her sink down on his length, fast breaths escaping her in a near panic at the sensation of it. The wonderful burn and how all of him felt so much hotter than anything she should be even touching had her slumping against him. Her arms tightened around his neck and she rested her chin on his shoulder while he used his own hold around her and hips to press deeper into her. Already her body was bucking against him in small, pathetic attempts of speeding things along that caught his attention. Leaning her only slightly back so he could work his motions better as he sat on his knees, he pulled out from her already dripping with her juices. Just as his head teased her g-spot, he slipped back in with precision. He angled so perfectly that she let out a yell at the spike of pleasure, trying to muffle her noises by burying her face into the crook of his neck.

Karna’s hands trailed up her back in a soothing manner as he set the fluid pace fitting to his personality. It was still too slow that had Ritsuka squirming on him and giving starved bucks between his thrusts. She let out a satisfying whimper whenever he began to speed up, his motions so perfect she grinded up against him in response to every thrust. Raising her head, she gave a nip at his jaw, whispering her continued pleas and chants of his name that caused his cock to twitch wonderfully inside her and spur his own building pleasure. Though he retained his stoic gaze upon his face and no more than deep breaths came from his mouth, she reveled in how he started to pound into her now, showing her how he felt through action instead.

Coils of pleasure tightened within her, signs that she was getting so close once more. Pulling her head back, she pressed her lips against his brutally. Her moans and breaths poured into his mouth, letting her devour as much of him as she pleased as he kept up his smooth, fast thrusts even as her hips stuttered unevenly to keep up. Pulling her mouth from his in an obscene pop, she let out a lustful sound with burying her face into his neck. Her bliss upon her, she locked up with legs twitching at either side of his hips while her orgasm washed over her. Incoherent words leaked from her as she nuzzled and rutted against him to ride out her orgasm. His long thrusts slowed to allow her this moment of release.

As Ritsuka was feeling the ending of her orgasm, she was given more when molten heat began to fill inside her. Groaning out her servant’s name, she could feel his cock throbbing and pumping seed into her to coat her walls still twitching in the aftermath of her orgasm. His hips still gave shallow rolls against her as he emptied himself into his master and purposely pulled mana from her at the end of their coupling. She whimpered his name upon feeling the sudden drain before he made a rare forward move of his to capture her slacked lips with his own. He sped up the mana transfer with intent, stealing from her as much he could without harming her. It was far too late for her to realize what he was doing as darkness began to flow into her vision and their mouths disconnected with the tingle of the exchange still lingering.

“Rest, my master,” he said quietly as she tried to speak to only fade off into unconsciousness for the first sleep she had in days.


	7. Sparring (Achilles x Ritsuka)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Most of the Chaldea staff thought Ritsuka was crazy to be training in physical combat with her servants, but she saw this as the perfect chance to get stronger-- to be more useful out on the field. Only problem was she had trouble ignoring the way the physical contact had her feeling hot in a way that was not exhaustion.
> 
>  **Warnings:** Sparring between a man and woman

“Tch, ow-ow-ow,” Ritsuka hissed out, the comedic exaggeration of her show of pain causing Romani to let out a long sigh. He finished wrapping her latest wound as she sat in the examination room. He had difficulty feeling too much concern for her bruises and scrapes she came to him to patch up given the context she earned them.

“Fujimaru,” he said with concern and scolding dipping his tone enough to cause her dorky smile to turn into a curious stare. That only caused him to sigh further, rubbing at the bridge of his nose. “Do you not think it is a risk to ‘train’ with your servants?”

Ritsuka cocked her head to his inquiry before rubbing her chin as if seriously thinking about it. That was shattered quickly as she gave him a wide smile. “Of course not! They’re heroic spirits! They would know more about self restraint and sparring than anyone else in this place. That’s what makes them perfect for actually training me how to fight!”

After her confident statement, she gave a flex of her arms that only resulted in her wincing at pain shooting up her bandaged arm. Romani slumped his shoulders and only appeared more dismayed by the response he got. It was not even the first time and no matter how much he tried, it would not be the last. All he could do was fear for the day one of Ritsuka’s servants took it a bit too far and seriously injured her. At that thought, Romani found himself glancing warily towards Ritsuka as she hopped from the operating table.

Her combat uniform was a mess as it was unzipped down to her waist while she only wore a sports bra covering her torso otherwise. It gave Romani a chance to see all of the scars and older bruises along her body even as she had grown some tone to her muscles. She was still just a human no matter how much she tried to keep up with servants physically. A young woman at that. 

Ritsuka zipped up her uniform and gave an upbeat huff as if psyching herself up after getting tended to. Flashing a smile up at Romani, she was hasty about making her escape from further scolding with a wave in her sprint out. Romani raised a hand wanting to stop her, but she was already skidding down the hallway by the time he let out the slightest noise. A nearby alert conveniently pulled his attention away and so he went back to other duties to leave her to deal with her own recklessness for now.

Walking down the hallway with a cheerful whistle on her breath, Ritsuka could already feel the magic and medication both getting to work at easing her sore muscles. That thought alone had her feeling pumped up because it meant she could get back to getting stronger. Ever since realizing that learning magic as a third-rate mage came with difficulties, Ritsuka had instead focused on a more physical approach. Even if she could not physically fight alongside her servants, she at least was not completely useless when faced with the choice to defend herself when mana was low or magic ineffective. That and her ability to run away has never been better, not that she ever enjoyed that option.

Reluctantly, Ritsuka had avoided getting right back into training, or more so her usual sparring partners flat out refused to indulge her when she was still recovering. No matter how much she taunted and pouted at them none seemed to relent. By the time she was in fit shape to return to training and missions, she felt a tinge bitter towards her servants. She was ready to let off steam by kicking the crap out of them, or at least attempting to.

“Achilles! You ass,” Ritsuka announced upon entering one of the frequently used training rooms where she spotted the rider getting his stretches in. He perked up to the voice of his master, slight surprise at the entrance, yet the moment he spotted her stomping over to him he could not help but smirk. He would be lying if she was not adorable when fired up even if it were out of pent up anger. If anything that just caused him to smile sharper when she came right into his personal space to stab a finger into his chest despite how he towered over her.

“What’s gotcha so worked up, Missy? Doc finally release you?” Achilles teased just to watch her begin to flare further at him made even worse when he let a chuckle escape. For that he got another firm jab at his abdomen now before Ritsuka made a huffed turn from him.

“You know damn well what’s wrong. You refused to continue our training until I was better, which is very unlike you,” she vented, striding her way over towards one of the areas set up for sparring between servants. As far as Ritsuka knew, she was the only non-servant to be using the space as well, though the servants took to the area frequently to keep themselves sharp or to just get out some steam.

Achilles only watched his master with an interest in how impatient she held herself and how nice her combat uniform clung to her body. He felt fortunate to have such a master, but tried to shake his impure thoughts as he caught up with her.

“Chiron suggested I give you a break,” Achilles shrugged, pushing aside the subject despite the glare he got from Ritsuka. After a second, she let out a long sigh though knowing that was probably the case. Chiron often kept Achilles in check especially considering how often he tended to spar with not only Ritsuka but other servants so frequently. He had learned to hold back some with his master, but some of the servants did not always come out so easy. “Ah speaking of the man…”

“Master,” Chiron spoke up after heading over to them upon seeing Ritsuka’s loud entrance. There was concern scrunching his features, clearly not happy to be watching her giving him an exaggerated cold shoulder as she stretched. “Is it wise to be training so soon?”

“I feel fine, stop worrying,” Ritsuka breathed out, exhausted by the constant worry her servants gave over her well being. She hated how much it made her feel useless which was the entire point she was training so hard. There was no way she would be a burden on them. “You ready to go, Achilles, or you going to chicken out?”

Achilles jolted to the taunt, his grin riding high as he began to enter the training circle only to pause at the side glance he was getting from Chiron. The two met eyes for a long second that lowered Achilles’ smile into a tense frown. There were unspoken words between them before Chiron gave a long sigh and Achilles passed a knowing wave in his mentor’s direction to return his attention to Ritsuka. She was still finishing her stretching as he got a nice view of the way the curves of her fit body swelled far too nice. Chiron made a disappointed grunt to see his pupil’s ogling of their master before turning to leave.

“Dontcha worry, Missy,” Achilles finally replied to her taunts, giving a couple of more stretches that allowed Ritsuka to get a view of the man’s form now before he continued. “I won’t be running away from such an easy win.”

Ritsuka gave a loud scoff at his confidence, unable to hold back the shiver of anticipation that rolled through her when the tension began to thicken. Even though Achilles still stood as casually as he always did, those golden eyes were watching her for the smallest of movement. Of course, Ritsuka knew she was crazy to think she would ever be on par with a servant, much less one skilled in hand-to-hand combat. If anything, that fact is what thrilled her even further while she could already feel her body twitching in preferring to run than fight. She shook off those cowardly thoughts and got into a ready pose.

“Then stop messing around and fi--”

Ritsuka’s voice was cut off into a gasp, her eyes going wide as the servant before her was no more than a blur before she felt a presence at her side. Her entire body tensed with a sharp fear response she fought back to jerk her head to the side just as a puff of hot air hit the shell of her ear. Achilles still stood casually after the show of speed, his chuckle against her ear being brief before she jumped away from him hastily. The way she had a tint of heat on her cheeks and how her body shook with adrenaline was quite the sight for him.

“Your rest has made you sluggish,” he taunted towards her, obviously holding back as he was waiting for her to strike first. With that brief spook worn off and his words causing her to flinch, Ritsuka rebuilt her confidence. Without another word, she moved to close the gap once more between them and strike. Her fist was aimed at his stomach in attempts to wind him so she could figure better hits to get in. She would have to be fast since she knew even if he were not a servant, just an adult man of his size would have little problem overpowering her. That was her first mistake.

Achilles parried her strike away with ease, turning his hand to grab her arm and yank her forward off balance. Ritsuka always seemed to forget that even if she were smaller and could only try to use speed to her advantage, he was possibly the fastest servant on her roster. Her breath left her in a gasp as she was pulled forward and out of the corner of her eye she saw his other hand coming towards her in a counter hit. He was purposely moving far slower in his strikes that she would normally scold him for, but she knew it was the only way they could reasonably train.

Using his grip on her arm, she shot up her knee to block his low strike and use the weight of her own body to yank herself free. The side of her leg throbbed whenever his fist slammed into it even being held back. She managed to pull free from his grip and stumbled back with a shake of her arm and leg both. Letting out a hissing breath, she had no time to recover now as she had already thrown the first blows so this fight was started.

Moving towards her with a more reasonable speed, Achilles stepped within arms length and sent another strike her way aimed for her chin. Ritsuka could feel sweat already beading on her while she barely managed to dodge back for him to clip her chin. For a brief moment she caught sight of that amused smirking he had painted on his face and eyes burning with more than just the thrill of the fight. Not wanting to fall behind, Ritsuka caught her breath and moved once more. This time she swept a leg towards his to try to get him off balance where she might have an advantage.

Her eyes widened in surprise when her kick met nothing as Achilles hopped over her sweep which briefly caught her off balance instead. Only shocking her more was a firm hand steadying her by her arm to which she jerked her head up to seeing Achilles’ giving her his dorky smile at her blunder. It caused her to feel the heat of embarrassment flare up inside her and she struck at him in the moment. Not expecting the blow, Achilles felt her fist connect with his jaw which caused him to let go of her. Though it did not hurt him, he took a step back to rub at his jaw as he watched her hop back herself to shake her hand at the sting running up her hand after that.

“Not bad,” Achilles hummed in consideration, still rubbing his chin as he watched her already breathing heavy and glaring at him. Not only that but her pretty face was adorably blushed in what he was sure was embarrassment or perhaps even something else. How she got worked up in other ways was no secret among the servants she sparred with. Hell, he would just flat out say he knew his master was getting off to this.

“W-what are you staring at? Our fight is still going,” Ritsuka hissed upon seeing Achilles’ paused state as he was taking in the sight of her. With the thrill of the spar tingling her skin and how he kept staring her up and down, she was having trouble focusing. Trying to ignore the building heat in her core, Ritsuka took on her fighting stance one more. Achilles only regained his playful expression and watched as she launched forward for another attempt to strike him.

Her blows were met with blocks and parries, his own strikes being barely dodged and a few landing at odd spots like her arms or back. Blind spots were easy to find on Ritsuka that Achilles focused on making her aware of since this was supposed to be training her to get better. He barely worked up a sweat by the time she was panting and aching all over. It was a lovely sight, so much so he found himself getting distracted once more long enough to fall prey to one of her many attempts at buckling his legs. He could catch himself after he felt her weak kick at the back of his legs, yet he found himself stumbling onto his back instead.

Ritsuka was overcome with a surge of excitement at actually getting him down, not even hesitating to straddle his torso. She brought one of her arms down against the front of his throat, pressing down in some attempt of pinning him since she knew she could not hold down his arms or legs. Achilles gave a grunt, though unhindered by her attempts he laid still anyway as he gazed up at her with a cocky smile still on his lips. Just seeing it ruined Ritsuka’s victorious mood as she tried to press harder against his neck in threat.

“Do-- Do you give?” Ritsuka questioned between her hard breaths, her whole body still twitching and ready to move if he did not give in. She had never won any of her spars even with her servants that went easy on her. Just the thought she might get Achilles of all servants to tap out had her skin buzzing. Unfortunately for her, Achilles had a similar thrill going through him that had his breath heavier and hands reaching out to her.

“As if,” he spoke in a low tone that sent a confused, yet nice sensation through Ritsuka. She had little time to process what he meant when she felt him grab the back of her head with both hands and yank her down. The hard movement caused her to remove her arm from his neck in an attempt to catch herself from falling forward. That only made things easier for Achilles while he maneuvered her down to smash her lips into his. The realization of what was happening took a few seconds to kick in for Ritsuka, her breath being stolen by the rough kiss.

Her arms planted at either side of his head, trying to push up and away from him, however, he held firm. Demanding entrance, he deepened the kiss and pressed his tongue against her lips. Overcome with surprise and heat flushing through her body, Ritsuka opened her mouth for him in a gasp as he eagerly dove in. That was when she suddenly pushed back, finding herself pressing into the kiss just as hard as he was. Their tongues wrestled as viciously as their sparring, Achilles prevailing in the long run while he hummed in approval to give a pleasing vibration through their kiss.

Finally, he released his grip on her head and she pulled back in a snap to disconnect their hard kiss with a soft pop noise, saliva still clinging to her now sore lips. Achilles licked his own lips of the taste he got, beginning to sit up with little care of her still on him as he was in pursuit for more. Ritsuka was lost to the sudden lustful spike, her back arching whenever he wrapped his arms around her and had her in his lap looking like he was about to devour her right there.

Impatient to continue, Achilles pushed to stand up, taking Ritsuka with him while she let out a surprised noise to the sudden action. He chuckled at the adorable sound, letting her settle her feet back on the ground though he was not releasing his hold. Her body was thrumming with need and torn between wanting to smack or kiss him again. His own attention was elsewhere, casting a gaze around the training room that was thankfully empty after Chiron left the two to spar. Just as Ritsuka was ready to hop up to kiss him once more, he moved to begin dragging her towards the nearby locker rooms for more reliable privacy.

She let out a surprised yelp whenever he managed to pull her along with him into the men’s side and towards a less used part of it. Too eager to continue, he did not bother trying to find somewhere more private as he finished their trek by pushing her up against the nearest wall. A whine escaped her at the motion, her eyes fluttering with want whenever he dipped back down to attack her neck with a hard biting kiss. A loud groan came from her at him sucking at the spot, determined to taste more of her.

Ritsuka could do very little to his forward actions, her body shivering with wanting him to just ravage her. Her fingers dug into his shoulders whenever he pressed closer against her and lifted her up the wall enough for her to be on her toes. It did not take her long to fight back, using her grip on his shoulders to hoist her legs up around his waist. In the fluid motion she urged him closer and he obliged with enthusiasm by grinding himself up between her legs. She could already feel the hard bulge, a brief wonder how long he had been sporting it flashing in her mind. Her own arousals were enough to be soaking through her suit as she had been getting worked up since the first punches were thrown.

Feeling satisfied with the marks he left upon her neck, Achilles trailed up his kisses and ended with a hard peck against her lips. “You get so hot when we train. I can’t hold back anymore,” he growled against her lips and rolled his hips against her to emphasize his own need. Ritsuka let out a soft whimper at the sensation, her back arching and legs tightening around his waist.

“Then fuck me already,” she hissed between her breaths, growing impatient herself to the point she dug her nails into his shoulders hard. Achilles’ eyes flashed dangerously at her words and feeling how much she wanted this by how she rubbed herself against him slowly. He reached down to pry open her combat uniform, wasting no time yanking it down to her waist as she slipped her arms off his shoulders to pull them free from the sweat soaked attire.

Achilles dove in to capture her lips once more, swallowing the sweet noises that escaped her while his hands worked down to her thighs against his hips. He gave a light slap at the side of her leg, alerting her to uncling herself from him as he helped her back onto her feet so he could work her clothes off. Grabbing for her uniform at her waist, he pulled from the kiss just enough to nip at her abused lips and begin yanking down the rest of her outfit.

“Even though this looks great on you, I’d prefer that skirt of yours next time,” Achilles complained in an amused breath as he managed to pull her boots off as well in discarding the combat uniform. Ritsuka was still dazed by the quick advances and her own lust demanding this to move faster-- harder, even. After Achilles pulled himself back up, he drank in the sight of her down to just her sporty underwear and how she impatiently reached for him the second she could.

“Acting like there will be a next time,” she retorted in a teasing tone as if telling him it would not be so easy. The hint of challenge caused Achilles to let out a heated breath, ready to finally continue their exchange. In one rough motion, he gripped her shoulder and tore her hands from reaching him to instead slap against the wall as he forced her to face it. Though she let out a whine at not seeing him, she still wiggled her hips at him impatiently with her back to him now.

Moving back close, Achilles pressed himself tight against her, grinding his confined erection right against her ass. The sensation had him let out a low groan against the shell of her ear before he nipped at it and brought his hands around her to harshly grope her breasts through her sports bra. Ritsuka could not hold back her own lustful sounds, finding herself pressing her forehead into the wall to attempt to ground herself despite how Achilles continued to grind himself against her that was only building her impatience.

“S-Stop teasing, you fuck,” Ritsuka finally hissed out, rolling her hips back to indicate for him to continue already. Achilles let out a chuckle while he gave short bites against her neck and slipped his hands down to her hips. Of course, he would love to tease her and make her scream for hours, but both were wearing thin on their patience.

“Didn’t take you for the needy type, Master,” Achilles hummed, and before Ritsuka could snap back at him he hooked his fingers under the hem of her underwear to yank down. Cool air hit her moistened mound that caused a shiver to roll through her at the exposure. Once her panties landed at her ankles, she pressed her thighs together from the burning in her core needing more. Achilles could see her heated motions, begging for him that only increased to the noise of him undoing his pants. “Yeah, yeah, I’m getting on with it.”

In retaliation to his smart words, Ritsuka found herself giving a sharp kick backwards into his shin with her bare foot. He was unphased by her kick, though making an amused fake ‘ow’ noise and mumbling how cruel of a master he had jokingly. She was ready to even attempt to turn around until she glanced over her shoulder to see him pulling that impressive member of his out. Leaning her arms against the wall, she pressed her forehead to them while she felt him already rubbing the head of it up her slick slit.

“I swear if you say something like how wet I am or continue to teas--”

Ritsuka’s complaints were cut short when Achilles decided to skip any preparation as it was not needed and began pushing into her. Even though she was soaked, the burn of the stretch still had her losing her breath and pulling from him into the wall. He followed though, pressing in halfway before doing a sharp pull out to go back in deeper and coating his member in her juices. Heavy breaths and the slightest whimper escaped from Ritsuka at the way he filled her, feeling him already press to her limits as he bottomed out. Her hips rolled back at him, finding the stimulation of his balls pressing to her clit intoxicating with him being so deep.

“Shit… so tight,” he hissed through his teeth, his cock throbbing within her as she tightened purposely around him. His hands found her hips, gripping hard enough to cause her to wince at the pressure before being distracted by him pulling all the way out to slam back in brutally. He started with this pace, every time he pushed into her he squeezed her against the wall enough to stifle her strained breaths.

With him behind her, Ritsuka could do little besides trying to match his thrusts with her own hips that were already beginning to throb to the assault. She kept her forehead pressed hard against one of her arms on the wall as the other swung back to grab at him, any part of him she could. Louder moans came from her as the heavy grunts and husky breaths that escaped him only made her twitch and clench harder.

Achilles leaned closer with his chest pressed against her back, the top of his own attire he wore digging into her skin that he had not bothered to remove. She felt his breath against her shoulder as the only warning before he bit down on it and changed his pace to shallow, fast thrusts. It caused pleasure to spike through her while he hammered at her more sensitive spots, pressing her so firm into the wall she almost felt like she was suffocating. He sucked at the mark he was making on her shoulder, muffling his groans into her skin as he began to lose himself in his relentless thrusts.

It was too much, Ritsuka finally finding herself trembling with a building pressure in her that bordered on painful. Both of her hands moved to grip at that signature green hair of his behind her, yanking and holding his head while she began to feel her orgasm burst through her. He felt her walls constrict him so much his thrusts slowed ever so slightly. It was enough to egg him on into chasing his own release that was so close at hand.

Ritsuka’s eyes fluttered as the last rolls of her orgasm caused her to shiver and roll her hips against his thrusts. She could hear him cursing against her shoulder before she let a sharp gasp whenever she felt him slip out hastily. He reached down to grip his cock, giving himself several more uneven pumps before spilling his seed against her perfectly perked out ass and lower back. Ritsuka slumped against the wall, her legs shaking so much she was sure she would fall down if he was not still holding her up by one of his hands on her hips as he continued to stroke his dick in his climax. The warm substance coating her skin was pleasing while she felt him rubbing the tip of his cock against her ass cheek to finish off.

“You could have d-done that inside,” Ritsuka complained while she slowly regained her focus to look over her shoulder at the mess dripping down her rear. She winced and saw smears of red on that same shoulder she was looking over, realization that he had broken the skin in his constant biting. She let out a sigh while Achilles returned both hands to her hips to rub soothing circles in them while he took in the sight he made, a playful smile on his face.

“It’s more fun seeing you messy,” he hummed leaning forward to plant a gentle kiss against the back of her neck. “Gives me a reason to drag you to the showers for round two.”

Ritsuka froze to his words, already sore and barely able to stand in her current stand. Before she could even think of slipping away from this encounter, he wrapped his arms around her and began to pull her towards the men’s shower not caring if any other servants were to enter soon. All Ritsuka could do was wiggle and yell at him while he took her to begin on their next few rounds, not letting the chance of completely wearing out his master slip away.


	8. Aphrodisiacs (Cú Chulainn Lancer x Ritsuka)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanting things to move faster with the charming lancer known as Cú Chulainn, Ritsuka makes a risky choice to get some outside help.
> 
>  **Warnings:** Non-Consensual Drug Use, _Slight_ Dub-Con

The laboratory of Paracelsus von Hohenheim was a sight to behold leaving Ritsuka gawking at the various elements and substances. So badly she wanted to touch the colorful vials or tap on the glass of the bizarre creatures held within, yet every time she did she knew it may be a bad idea. Not only that, but she had a feeling the servant in charge of it would not even stop whatever may happen as a result despite his gentle disposition. That strange moral compass of his was the exact reason she was here though.

“My dear master, the chemical you asked me to mix for you was relatively easy,” Paracelsus spoke softly, that unimaginably attractive face of his glowing with friendliness. Ritsuka shook her attention away from his lab equipment to see him holding a simple vial of clear liquid. The moment she laid her eyes on it she grew tense with slight embarrassment to what exactly she had asked of him despite him continuing to give her a gentle expression as if nothing about this was wrong. In fact, he approached her calmly and held out the unmarked bottle towards her.

“Are you sure it will work? Like just a little bit, I don’t want to have something… weird happen,” Ritsuka rambled fast, her face tinted pink to the thoughts. Hesitantly she reached out to take the bottle from him that he gently laid in her palm. Paracelsus letting off a brief laugh jarred her out of her thoughts to look up at him just looking contently amused.

“The results should be satisfactory,” he pointed out with a professional confidence in his work as he seemed completely unbothered with how Ritsuka seemed to squirm with shame when staring at the bottle. Swallowing hard, she hastily pocketed it and glanced back up towards Paracelsus with a guilty expression now.

“I hope it wasn’t uh, I don’t know-- strange for me to request this,” she blurted out, uncertain of how the servant felt about making her something that could potentially lead to something dubious. He gained a thoughtful look, but only continued to give her a warm smile in his friendly nature.

“It is not the strangest I have been asked of, Master, so do not fret. I am only happy to have been of service to you,” he smoothly mentioned, giving a nod after his words that only made Ritsuka feel even more tense of what she had asked. “Oh, but I must warn you…” Paracelsus added, though he paused as this was the first time his face soured into concern. “It can be quite strong so do not use too much.”

Ritsuka blinked at the warning and nodded hastily to remember it for certain despite how her face only burned more at the thoughts. His friendly smile returned and he gave a bow to her as she made her way out of his laboratory to not extend her awkwardness in front of him. Once she was out, she took the deepest breaths she ever had and pulled the bottle out to look at it. The liquid was as clear as water and no labels present that she had requested, knowing to remember how much to use through memory. What exactly she had asked Paracelsus to make? The one she intended it for was soon to find out.

It had taken Ritsuka a few days to work up the courage to actually use the unknown substance as she sat on her bed, rolling the bottle between her fingers. It was still sealed and full before she eyed a nearby pitcher of water and took a long breath. Standing up, she walked over to open up the bottle and pour it into the pitcher as it mixed into the water effortlessly, no signs or scent to be found. The scent part she made sure Paracelsus got right as that would for certain give away there was something in the water.

A knock at her door startled her to almost dropping the now empty bottle which she hastily ran over to shove into a nearby cabinet. Trying to straighten her uniform and hair, she made her way over to the door and pressed the nearby console to let it slide open. She could already feel the blush tinting her cheeks when red eyes met hers briefly.

“Oi, you called for me, Master?”

Cú Chulainn as his well-known lancer class stood there wearing his casual attire that Ritsuka honestly found as charming as that tight blue suit he wore. He even held that dorky, toothy grin when he looked her up and down in such a way to make her blush further. A moment of silence passed before she realized she had been standing there awkwardly just enjoying the way he stared down at her expectantly. She moved to the side and signaled for him to come into her room that left him giving her a soft chuckle to her timidness.

“Y-Yeah, just wanted to talk about uhm, the next mission and such,” she lied while she moved across the room towards the small table where a couple of glasses and the pitcher of water sat. Her hands were already shaking with worry that the lancer may notice something was off. Nearby she heard him give off a long sigh as he sat down on her bed with little care that it was hers. He always was one to make himself comfortable after being invited in, even pulling his black jacket off to discard on the bed and give a long stretch after.

“Next mission, huh? Working me hard-- not that I mind,” he joked, watching as Ritsuka shakily began to pour a glass of water. She jolted a bit at his words and forced a small laugh the best she could before turning to walk towards him with the water at hand.

“Sorry about t-that, you’re my favo-- best, uh lancer… H-Here,” she stumbled over her words that only made her face flush brighter especially since she was standing right in front of him now. Waking her from her embarrassment was a confident laughter from Cú and his hand brushing hers while he began to take the glass she offered.

“Not only are you cute but you have a good eye for warriors,” Cú hummed while Ritsuka allowed him to take the glass even as she flustered at the brief contact their hands made. He did not seem to question or hesitate the glass of water as he already began drinking it down. All Ritsuka could do was watch him do so, the way his adam’s apple bobbed when he leaned back to drink it down had her flushing even more so. She had to put her hands on her face briefly to try to calm herself down, only removing them when she heard him let out a loud breath after finishing the water. “Thanks, Master, although… you should bring some beer next time.”

“E-Emiya got mad the last time he found the cans in here though,” Ritsuka spoke softly, finding it hard to not keep looking towards Cú expectantly as she had no idea how long the chemical she put into the water would take to work. There was a long silence before Cú cleared his throat to wake her from her awkward waiting.

“Am I here to talk or you just goin’ to ogle me,” he teased with that signature charm of his leaking through that had her jolting at realization she had not planned the wait. Flustering a bit, she moved away to sit on the bed as well, fidgeting and looking away from him now. Out of the corner of her eye she could see him no longer looking at her and instead licking his lips and looking out at the room waiting for her response.

“Uhm, yeah the next mission… It’s to-- er, get materials maybe,” Ritsuka fumbled around with saying, not having any actual missions planned so she was just trying to make up an excuse. She felt the bed shift some, looking over to see Cú had leaned forward just to rest his elbows on his knees out of his more relaxed sitting pose. He was still not looking at her, but he seemed lost in thought for a moment. Hope built in her chest that perhaps the drug was working she had slipped into the water as she found herself staring over at him curiously.

Suddenly, Cú shook his head and stood up abruptly that startled Ritsuka into looking at him with concern now. He rubbed his face and began to walk across the room, muttering something under his breath before giving a quick wave at her.

“Hate to cut this short, but I forgot I had to go do somethin’,” he said hastily, though she noticed his breathing was heavier and his body giving off a slight shiver whenever he looked at her. Fear shot through Ritsuka though as she stood up fast to head towards him before he got to the door.

“Wait, Cú!”

He did wait as he heard her say his name which had him flinch and pull back from the door. Keeping his face away from her though, he licked at his lips again and was breathing much faster now, even going as far as pulling at the collar of his shirt as if he was overheating.

“I should… should go,” he muttered and intended to continue for the door until he felt an intoxicatingly gentle hand grip his arm. Swallowing hard, he looked down at her as she got a good view of how his face was flushed and expression bordering on desperate lust. Her hand felt like fire on his arm, urges to pull away from it or grab it at war in his mind. “Something’s wrong…”

“Please don’t go,” Ritsuka blurted out fast, seeing Cú appearing to almost be in pain now from how he shook and winced every so often. He scrunched his eyebrows at her words, turning fully towards her as he gripped at her shoulders harder than he intended as she let out a surprised squeak. That noise alone caused pleasurable shivers through his body, already feeling the strain in his pants of a growing arousal.

He breathed out, finding his focus slipping from him especially when she was this close now. His hands unintentionally tightened on her arms, the way she winced at it beginning to hurt making his cock throb already in his pants. Taking in a deep breath to try to compose himself only backfired him as he could only smell her and it was amazing. So much so he was not even aware of his motions until he had yanked her forward against him to bury his face into the crook of her neck and take in another long breath. 

“Aaa, you smell so good, Master,” he practically moaned against her skin, finding his restraint snapping while the urges overwhelmed his senses. Without thinking, he was already opening his mouth and raking his pointed canines against her skin, soon lathering his tongue against it. The way she tasted sent trembles through him while he could not even bother to hold back.

“Cú, please,” Ritsuka pleaded between hard breaths of her own and then she felt her legs pulled out from under her. Her back hit the floor so suddenly she had the wind knocked out of her, not even catching up to what was happening until Cú had already placed himself between her legs and was leaned over her. With the chemical driven lust clouding his mind, he was grinding his clothed erection up between her legs as in her skirt her slit was only covered by her panties. The sudden stimulation had her letting out a shaky whimper that only encouraged him to press his hips harder against her.

Cú’s eyes were hazed with need, animalistic panting escaping from him while he impatiently rutted against her as if too impatient to remove their clothes. His cock was throbbing so hard, he needed the stimulation now. Ritsuka was beginning to panic as she did not anticipate for him to be moving this fast, her hands coming to press against his chest to attempt to get his attention or slow down. He blinked at feeling her push at him, his hands grabbing her wrists and slamming them above her head while he dipped down to resume his attention at her neck. He groaned loudly and grinded harder as he placed desperate kisses up to her jaw.

“S-Slow do--”

Ritsuka tried to tell him only to be cut off when he pressed his lips against her, growling into her mouth as he continued to dry hump her like an animal in heat. It was so much that left her moaning back into his mouth that he swallowed down happily in their sloppy kiss. He did not spend long, lavishing her mouth with his tongue to get just a taste before pulling away to leave a string of saliva still connecting them momentarily.

“I need y-you,” Cú panted out and then began to trail rough kisses down her neck where he pulled away to continue down further. He gripped at her skirt to shove it up and reveal her soaked panties to him that had him licking his lips. What was happening caught up with Ritsuka while she scrambled to sit up and push at him just as he was diving down between her legs. All she could do was weakly press at his head when he was already running his tongue along the outside of her panties against her slit. Her whole body shook at the sensation and he did not even waste time before closing his mouth over her clothed clit to suck hard.

“Cú, w-wait please,” Ritsuka pleaded even as she twisted her hips in an attempt to pull away from what he was doing, yet her fingers tightened into his hair when he pulled at her panties. The sound of fabric ripping hit her ears and she could feel the burn of it digging into her legs when he yanked it off her completely. Tears pooled into her eyes at the painful sensation before he dove right back in to sloppily lick up her exposed mound. Her legs kicked and squirmed at either side of his head, now hooked up on his shoulders that did little to deter his motions while he pressed his tongue into her without hesitation.

Ritsuka arched her back when she felt the penetration and how he continued to suck hard at every bit of skin he could reach. Soon, he moved back up to teasingly brush his teeth against her clit that sent a sudden jolt through her when he playfully bit at it. Her hands in his hair tightened to the fear of what he was doing before he only vibrated a chuckle against her and continued with his hard sucks and rough licking. He savoured every drop of her he could devour, feeling her beginning to shake and twist even more with an orgasm on the horizon. He was busy just taking in her sweet scent and taste as the brief flash of magic shown when he dematerialized his clothes away. One of his hands reached down to grip his painfully hard cock as the other moved up to press fingers into Ritsuka’s soaking entrance.

Even with Cú’s mind clouded with lust, he wanted to drink down her orgasm before he took her while he could feel her squeezing his fingers and shake against his tongue against her slit. It did not take much longer before she let out a gasping scream in her release as he continued to lap against her entrance until she stopped shaking. When he pulled away, he licked at his own fingers to get every drop he could of her juices from them. All she could do was blink in disbelief of such a powerful orgasm, her breath still ragged as she laid there spent.

Realization that this was far from over smacked her hard in the face when she felt a hard grip on her legs and suddenly she slapped onto her front. That same grip moved to her hips and yanked them up to put her ass in the air as she was forced to be on her hands and knees. It all happened so fast, she could not even complain before she felt Cú sitting up on his knees between hers and his throbbing cock pressing against her abused mound. There was a moment of hesitation on Cú’s face while he rubbed around the entrance, coating the tip of his cock with her juices. His body shook with need whenever he heard her let out a needy moan at the feeling that reassured him to continue giving in to the drug running through him.

Pulling her ass cheek to the side, he began to bury his length into her cunt agonizingly slow as every inch felt like pure bliss to him. His cock throbbed hard as he felt as though he was ready to cum with just being halfway inside her. The wonderful stretch and full feeling overwhelmed Ritsuka after she was still so sensitive from her orgasm. She pressed her face into the floor and clenched her fists while she attempted to spread her legs further and perk her ass for him to ease into her even better. Cú hummed in appreciation to feeling her give in to him so easily, bottoming out after what felt like ages since he started pushing in. He held himself deep in her, pressing further as if needing to get deeper while she squirmed at the pinching pain of him hitting her cervix.

Relief washed over her when he pulled out only to let out a sharp moan when he thrust back in hard enough to send her forward some. He held fast to her hips to yank her back, keeping her bent over for him. He continued to thrust into her with increasing speed, lowering his chest down to her back as she could hear his moans against the side of her head. His hands moved up to her shoulders to anchor her against him tighter while he gave rapid, desperate pumps into her.

“This what you w-wanted, Maaaster?” He groaned beside her head, panting out as he had given in to the need flowing through him. “I would have done this if you asked, you k-know,” he continued to mutter, going quiet to lather his tongue up the side of her neck and never letting up his fast pace. Ritsuka did her best to brace herself against the floor, his motions knocking the wind out of her at every slam despite it also being so fast. When she tried to push herself up some, he only pressed her back down and ran his teeth against her skin leaving red marks from his pointed canines. It had her shivering with desire, moaning out his full name in a broken voice.

So close to already being at his edge, Cú did not take long to begin growing uneven with his thrusts and start to dig his teeth hard in a bite at her neck. Ritsuka winced and gave a pained noise amidst her obscene panting when she felt the skin break. He did not stop there as he sucked hard, taking in her blood to feel the mana flow into him from two sources, pulling back to just sloppily lick at the spot and return to his meal seconds after. He was consumed with the lust of this coupling as his cock throbbed, ready to finish. He buried himself as deep as he could, only giving very shallow thrusts when he released his load deep in her. A curse escaped from him on the climax, rubbing his head against the side of hers as he shook in the overwhelming pressure relief of finally getting off and filling her up.

Ritsuka was panting and tears drying at her cheeks when she felt him beginning to slump against her back while still inside her. He had gone quiet while she shifted ever so slightly that caused him to give a growl at her motion, tightening his hands on her shoulders. He slipped them down to wrap around her torso as she noticed his cock still hard when he began to give shallow thrusts, his cum dripping out from between their coupling.

“M-Master, I need… I want to knock you up,” Cú moaned against her ear, his thrusts beginning to pick up once more that had Ritsuka shake with the pain of it. She was already so worn and her walls throbbing that she was not sure how much more she could take. Cú was already lost again, not listening to her cries for him to stop as he started on the next round of many to come. With the base instincts taken over from the aphrodisiac, he was intent on making sure she would be carrying his children even if servants could not do so. Ritsuka would not be getting any rest until the drug wore off, whenever that may be.


	9. Stuck Sex (Robin Hood x Ritsuka)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ritsuka should have really known better than to trust Merlin, finding herself in yet another one of his tricks. This time she was not so lucky to get out of it scot-free.
> 
>  **Warnings:** Dub-Con, Semi-Public Sex, Anal Sex

Curiously peeking into one of the more magical rooms of the Chaldea was the resident Master, Ritsuka, her orange hair being spotted by the one working in there immediately. Merlin gazed over to her briefly, knowing of her arrival and only smirked whenever she hesitated and peered around the corner at him with an annoyed glance.

“I shall not bite unless you ask, so why do you cower so?” Merlin’s voice was soothing, but Ritsuka knew better as she could feel the prankster’s toying tone through it. Such a question only made her narrow her eyes further, not wanting to step into the Mage of Flower’s domain.

“Because the last time you asked me to come see you I…” she trailed off when her face began to burn hot at the memory. She would not even dare speak of it again as the embarrassment was far too much to bring up such traumatic events. Merlin gave off a chuckle to her mention, knowing full well what she referred to and he took the initiative to walk over to the doorway.

“Was it not fun being unable to hold in your thoughts for a day? I’m certain most of your servants were most appreciative to find out what those thoughts pertained,” Merlin said of the events of that previous time anyway with a chuckle.

“Half of them tried to kill me while the other half wanted to...t-to...”

Stepping out from her hiding to stomp out in front of Merlin, Ritsuka glared up at him with her orange eyes burning in humiliation. That only seemed to fuel the caster’s amusement further as he could not help but let out a snicker to the side.

“Oh, Ritsuka, I was surprised you did not take any of those offers. A woman such as yourself needs some good fun now and then,” he said slyly, enjoying the way her face only grew more red now. Fed up with the caster’s teasing, Ritsuka turned with every intent of denying whatever it was he was trying to rope her into this time. “Ah, wait!”

“I swear, if this is another trick, you’re dead,” she hissed, stopping to his call only a few steps into the hallway. Turning back towards the caster, she saw him giving her that pleading motion he so often did to convince her. Rolling her eyes, she gave in especially since she was quite serious about her threat and he knew it. She still refused to enter his workshop as she set her hands on her hips and tapped her foot. “Well, what is it? I’d really rather be on another material run right now.”

“Well,” Merlin inquired, moving towards her that had Ritsuka tense up momentarily before he simply strode past leaving her blinking at him. He paused for a moment and smiled as he looked back towards her. “Follow me a moment, would you?”

Rolling her eyes, Ritsuka did as she was told and followed the caster down the halls of Chaldea. The more they walked the more wary she grew at just how he even hummed in their walk as he offered friendly gestures towards servants they passed. She paid them no mind herself, missing the slight worried look some had at their master following the Mage of Flowers. They did not interrupt though.

“Here we are,” Merlin cheerfully explained, pointing towards a door and Ritsuka looked around him to stare at it. After a second she gave him an unimpressed expression.

“My room? What about it?”

Without answering her, he waved a hand over the lock and the door slid open which gave him a healthy glare from Ritsuka at how easily he could unlock her bedroom door. Trying to brush it off, she followed him inside while he flicked a light on. Still, she was unsure what he was getting at even when he made his way over to the wall the door shared, a way from it though. He motioned at the blank wall with enthusiasm as if there were supposed to be something there. Ritsuka was not that good of a mage, but she saw nothing out of the ordinary beyond the usual hum of mana within the walls of Chaldea.

“You’ve lost me, Merlin,” Ritsuka finally admitted, making her way over to look at the blank wall that only reminded her at how little she decorated. Honestly, she did very little in her room if she could help it as she much preferred to always be busy elsewhere. Even now she itched to leave to another Singularity or anything really despite how overworked she was.

“No, my dear master, use other senses,” he explained, reaching down to gently grasp her hand and raise it up to the wall. The action had her flinch back, yanking away from him with red heating her cheeks at the brief contact. She never did well with touching her servants, especially male ones as she let out a huff to move her hand herself to where he indicated. He allowed her to pull away, knowing full well of how affectionately avoidant his master was.

“It’s just a wall, surely you have more fasci--” Ritsuka’s breath hitched when her fingertips hit the wall and immediately something was off. There was a strange warmth that reminded her of the few times she had travelled through Gilgamesh’s gate. It startled her and caused her to pull her hand back, not even noticing how her fingers sunk into the surface. “What did you do to my room, Merlin?!”

“Shh, Ritsuka, it’s not harmful. Just showing you some magic that, perhaps, you could learn to escape danger,” he explained smoothly, Ritsuka’s confusion blinding her from the teasing undertone to his intentions. She still snapped her face towards Merlin with a suspicious glare regardless as she held her hand that had touched the wall as if it were hurt by the interaction despite feeling fine.

“What are you talking about?”

“Did I not say touch and find out? I promise it will not harm you,” Merlin reassured, a genuine tone coming out that Ritsuka rarely heard. It eased her just enough to bring her attention back to the wall. With some hesitation, she reached out to touch it once more and her eyes widened at what she saw. The seemingly boring white wall rippled to her touch while her fingertips dipped into it much like warm water. The more she pressed the further it went until soon her fingertips met open air as she realized just what was going on.

“Am I going through the fucking wall?!”

The fascination of the minor magic had Merlin chuckling, finding his master’s naivety quite endearing. He nodded though whenever she looked up at him now with her arm through the wall up to her shoulder. Of course, she was not entirely sure what was on the other side, but she had always been the reckless type as she leaned more to push her head through the surface as well. It surprised Merlin to find her so willing to go that far despite her wariness of his magic. He shrugged with a smile as he watched her bent over now halfway through the wall.

Ritsuka’s face and upper body emerged from the warm magic causing the wall to be passable as she was met with the hallway just outside her room. Blinking from the sight, she could not help but feel amazed, such magic far beyond what she could do herself. She would need to learn this immediately as the thoughts of how she could apply it on the battlefield were already buzzing through her mind.

“Merlin, teach this to m--”

Ritsuka’s words were cut off as she attempted to pull back only to find herself halted so suddenly her breath caught. The warmth at her midsection was gone and she felt a worrying pressure at her sides. Her hands went down to press at the wall just under her upper torso to find it very much solid once more that left her in silent confusion. She then moved her legs, her knees hitting the wall of her bedroom as she slowly caught up to the fact that she could not pull back or even push further.

“Merlin?!” She shouted, panicked anger quickly overtaking the amazement she had over this magic. There was no response and she was not sure if he could even hear her through the wall while she smacked her hands against it and on the other side kicked her legs in some attempt to get his attention. Surely the spell had just worn off and he just needed to reactive it so she could get free...surely…

Seconds turned into minutes as Ritsuka still had no reply from the Mage of Flowers, her wiggling turning into sharp struggles to pry herself free from the wall. She could not believe this was happening, she had really got herself stuck in a wall like a gullible idiot! Kicking her legs on the other side of the room where her lower half still was, she winced to her knees being sore from hitting the wall.

“Merlin!! I'm going to kill you!”

Her shouts echoed down the hallways and the prankster of a caster never exited her room. From how she continued to kick around, never hitting a body, she could only assume he had fled the scene like every time he did something like this to her. She clenched her fists against the wall and gave it another hard smack as she cursed out.

“Oh?” A curious voice caught Ritsuka’s ears as she jolted when she turned to see one of the last servants she wanted helping her out waltz his way towards her, an amused grin plastered on his face. It just had to be Robin Hood, one who almost rivaled Merlin when it came to setting up pranks and traps alike. Well, when it came to the more deadly variety she was likely to place her bet on the green archer in that regard. Trying not to concern herself with that, she did her best to not show how embarrassed she was to be caught in this situation.

“Yeah yeah, I get it, I fell for another one of Merlin’s tricks. Help me out here, Robin,” Ritsuka muttered as she could see that smirk sharpen when Robin approached her, his eyes trailing over to what exactly she had got herself into. Raising his eyebrows in an exaggerated surprise, he walked around her to press a hand against the wall tightly encasing her waist to find it solid. She flinched whenever his hand ‘accidentally’ brushed against her waist, casting a glare at the archer who she knew was no stranger to opportunity. “H-Hey! Keep your hands to yourself!”

He raised his hands up and away from her in a show of innocence after she swat at him to avoid any further actions she knew he would try to pull. Despite that, he looked over her, pondering the situation with a thoughtful hum on the tip of his voice. Ritsuka herself had gone back to squirming and pushing against the wall for any sort of give which was only resulting in a dull pain to begin to set in from the movement. Letting out a long sigh, she began to get unnerved by Robin’s quiet observations, casting another glare his direction in a snap.

“You know you could go get someone who would actually help,” she hissed at him before focusing on moving her legs to push against the wall on the other side that only resulted in her knocking her knees into the wall painfully. The noise caught the archer’s attention as he looked off to the side to spot her bedroom door and then back at where she was stuck.

“ _You know_ I ain’t the type to converse with your heroes, much less go ask ‘em for help,” he casually answered her, waving a hand as he began to walk over to the bedroom door. Ritsuka watched him cautiously, tensing whenever she saw him unlock the door with practiced ease. She was not sure why she was surprised almost everyone knew the passcode to her room, rolling her eyes at him not even hiding the fact. He poked his head into the room and spotted her other half. “Oh-ho, so that’s where the rest of you are. At least it is not as complicated as I thought.”

“What, did you think my other half was in some other dimension or something?” She sighed, really hoping a more helpful servant would happen along. It had been rather late in the evening as most were probably already settled down in their rooms for the night, so the odds of the common crowd walking through this hallway was slim. That thought alone had Ritsuka sagging with dismay before returning her attention to Robin looking between the two sides she was stuck in while in her bedroom doorway.

“Knowin’ that flowery mage, I did assume antics of that caliber,” Robin responded to her finally and walked further into her bedroom to disappear out of sight once the door automatically shut behind him. At this point, Ritsuka had little faith in him actually helping her while she assumed he was just going to stick around to watch her squirm. She sighed at that fact, but she did have one glimmer of hope knowing the green archer would not let her starve or get seriously harmed. One fear did briefly shoot through her at the fact she may have to use the restroom before anyone could manage to free her and that had her groaning.

Snapping her from her muddled thoughts was feeling a grip at both sides of her hips that caused her to squeak out in surprise. Immediately, she shot her feet back, hitting something solid as the touch at her hips vanished with the throb in her legs from the awkward kicks. There were a couple of precise knocks against the wall shortly after that brought her out of the sudden heat up her neck to what just happened. For a split moment she had forgotten Robin went into her room as she let out a long sigh, though not regretting the fact she probably nailed him with a couple of her kicks. It was his own fault for grabbing her so suddenly and not only that, but she was confused as to why.

Uncertain, yet curious as to what he was up to, she stilled her legs and waited for a moment. Hesitantly, she felt the hands on her hips once more and she suppressed the urge to kick again as she allowed it just long enough to feel him try to pull her. A sharp pain shot through her waist at the tug and she quickly banged her hands against the wall.

“Stop s-stop!” She yelled in hopes he would hear, ready to kick him again if he had not. Much to her relief, he stopped his tugging and she felt his hands leave her hips while she winced in the pain at her waist from the attempts to dislodge her. As the pain subsided, she took a few long breaths and heard her bedroom door open. She cast a glare towards Robin poking his head out, clearly not happy with his actions. “Why the hell did you do that?!”

“Ah, apologies,” he said in his usual friendly tone that did little to make her believe he actually was sorry. He leaned on the doorframe briefly and gave a short whistle. “Looks like you’re really stuck.”

“No shit,” she muttered, shifting herself in some attempt of getting comfortable. She could already feel some of her body straining at the awkward position she was in, a lot of her weight pressing into her waist where the wall was so closely packed against it that she would be surprised if she did not have bruises or scars after this. “Now are you going to go get someone who can actually help?”

“Let me try a few more things,” Robin offered, though he did not wait for her to reply before disappearing into her bedroom once more.

“Wait! Stop-- ugh,” she tried to stop him, but the door already shut by the time she could say anything leaving her alone once more. Well, halfway alone as she contemplated yelling out for help as for sure one of her servants would eventually hear it, or even one of the staff members of Chaldea. Hell, where was Emiya or Mash when she needed them as they were normally the first ones right at her side when she was in trouble.

Meanwhile, Robin made his way back into the bedroom while ignoring the complaints he clearly heard his master giving. He flicked on the light to get a better view and was pleased at the sight. That uniform Ritsuka always wore left little to the imagination with such a short skirt that now barely hid her skin underneath in her bent forward position. The way her legs gave little motions in her squirming to get comfortable or attempt to wiggle some space where the wall encased her to no avail was quite adorable. 

Perhaps this would be a good time for both payback and indulgence as he could not help but think of all the headaches his master had given him in previous missions. From recklessly charging in to blundering all of his hard laid plans to avoid the worse outcomes. She was really a handful that made the current sight of her rather refreshing.

“Let’s see what we have here then,” Robin hummed to himself as he strode over to Ritsuka’s lower half and carefully reached for the bottom of her skirt. He kept a sharp eye on those legs of hers as he already was nursing a shallow bruise on his leg from getting kicked moments ago. Gripping her skirt, he lifted it up to reveal her tights covered rear and legs further. His actions apparently did not go unnoticed as he saw her body jolt in a startle and her legs snap closed as if trying to pull away from whatever he was doing. It was hard for him not to chuckle at the fact she could not really move at all as he got quite the nice view of how her tights clung to her and the outline of her panties showing through.

Feeling bold at the fact she had not tried to kick at him yet, he experimented by placing a hand on one of her thighs. That got a reaction as he moved to the side just as she kicked back one of her legs in retaliation as he could hear the faint muffled noise she made on the other side. Pulling back, he rubbed at his chin in pondering how to handle those strike ready legs of hers. After a moment, he shrugged to himself and stepped towards her once more. He placed both hands on either side of her ass, squeezing ever so slightly. He could feel her startle at the sudden groping, but to much of his surprise she had not tried to kick at him even as he got his own legs ready to block it.

“Oh? Enjoying this?” He questioned her even though she could not hear his words while he began to rub his fingers against the soft flesh of her ass through her tights. Her legs flinched and rubbed together at the feeling as he found her squirming to try to pull away from the gropes too cute. He was enjoying how her ass felt in the tights, taking his time with the slow motions that were almost like a massage while he spread her cheeks briefly to get a view at her clothed mound. One of her legs did lift briefly that alerted him, but it only lowered once more as he found her beginning to ease up to his ministrations.

On the other side, Ritsuka could not believe what she was experiencing right now. Of course, she was no stranger to some of her servants being a bit handsy and even tending to them in the needs of mana transfer, but this was another level. It had nothing to do with mana transfer or just the usual flirtations as she let out a soft whine to Robin’s hands rubbing and grabbing her ass. She was cursing at herself for not kicking at him or trying to yell at him to stop. A heat began to rush through her at the plain fact that her servant was taking advantage of her vulnerability to get in some groping. 

She had not been intimate with Robin yet, but the charming advances of the green archer never ceased to work on her. The only reason they probably had not laid together was due to her shameful enjoyment of playing hard to get or her need for control. That last thought alone had her squirming since the situation she was in now stripped any control she had away which was lighting a whole new fire in her. It was so stimulating she could already feel her breath quickening even though Robin’s actions were fairly light. That was about to change, however.

Back inside the room, Robin had a content expression while he watched as she trembled to his squeezing and even her legs opened up just slightly when he spread her cheeks as if passively allowing him a better view. He needed more though as he gave a thoughtful hum as to what all he could do with this. Letting out a short chuckle, he got down on his knees behind her before bringing his face close to that lovely rear of hers. He moved his hands up, bunching her skirt further up her waist before pressing his face up against her. Placing his mouth against her clothed mound and letting himself take in the softness of her ass through those sinful tights of hers, he sucked in a long breath at the pleasant position.

He felt her try to jerk away from him and move her legs awkwardly as if taken by surprise that only caused him to laugh once more against her, making sure she could feel his amusement with a firm kiss against her slit through the fabric. There was a muffled thud against the wall that he assumed was her way of asking him to stop, but he was already in this deep and feeling her plush thighs and ass against his face was far too pleasing. He would not deny the fact he would have much more enjoyed her fully sitting on his face, but this would do for now as he indulged himself, running his hands down her thighs to grip them tightly. He gave a soft groan, vibrating it against her that caused her to shudder to the sensation while he simply enjoyed pressing her softness against his face.

Not too long into it, he lapped out against her clothed clit, the fabric growing damp with both his saliva and her growing arousals from his actions. Her legs finally shifted a bit more insistently that he stifled by sliding his hands down to grip her calves since he did not want to end his snack early. Though there was fabric between his mouth and her, he wrapped his mouth around what he could of her clit and gave a hard suck. Even with the stimulation hindered, he saw her jolt and squirm harder, his choice to keep a firm grip on her calves smart when she tried to kick around again. He used his hold to spread her legs ever so slightly for him to continue his actions unabated.

Ritsuka was struggling to keep any composure at this point, all her attempts of dislodging Robin from his actions being ineffective. She found herself breathing quicker and heat rolling up her neck to the point she could feel the flush at her face. Her hands were sore from hitting the wall moments ago as instead they were clenched against it in a strained manner. Everytime he pressed further against her or used his mouth on her, she twisted her body and hastily bit down on one of her knuckles to muffle any noises she may make. In this moment, she was becoming painfully aware that her upper body was still in a public area, the paranoia beginning to build in her as once she was hoping someone would happen by and now she prayed no one would come upon her in this state. This was only the beginning, too.

“Well, time to get rid of these,” Robin spoke cheerfully while he dug his hands up under her skirt after releasing her calves and gripped the top of her tights and panties both. In a smooth motion, he yanked them down to expose her that caused a noticeable shiver on her. She had already begun to flail her legs as he pulled the fabric further down, soon getting caught on her shoes. He kept them there as they mildly worked at keeping her from moving her legs too much while he set his sights back on her new exposure. The moisture on her slit glistened noticeably as he did not even hesitate to bring a finger to rub down it and end with a cocky flick at her clit.

Her whole body shook and her legs snapped shut at the sensation while Robin let off a snicker to how sensitive she was already. Placing a hand on one of her ass cheeks, he spread it to the side to get a nice view of her inner lips and entrance. She was almost dripping with anticipation while he brought his fingers up to prod around her sensitive folds. He toyed around the entrance, massassing the outer lips while intentionally avoiding every spot he knew she wanted him to be touching. It had her legs shaking and hips twitching as he could only wonder the noises she was making on the other side.

Finally, he gave her relief whenever he dipped two fingers into her, beginning to hook against that rough spot to press against harshly. The sudden stimulation had her clenching on his fingers and giving a tremble in her hips. Her legs seemed torn between wanting to spread for him or press together tight for friction as she ended up doing the former with a roll of her hips against his fingers. The willingness pleased him as he began to move his fingers deeper and scissor them with expert ease. He twisted his hand so his thumb on the outside could begin to rub up against her clit as he worked her clenching cunt with his fingers.

“So willing already? Here I thought you were a hard maiden to bed, Master,” Robin said with a cocky tone, almost wishing she could hear his teasing. He would have to settle with using his fingers instead while he began to pump them in and out of her, noticing her hips roll and wiggle with his motions. Watching her unravel before him was making the tightness of his pants start to bother him as with his free hand he moved down to undo the front of them. He pulled his already hard length out shortly after and gripped at it tightly to begin pumping his length in rhythm to how he moved his fingers within her.

Another thud was heard against the wall as Ritsuka was having trouble holding in her whimpers the more he pressed against her walls and began to stretch her. She found herself opening her legs and rolling her hips against the sensation, unable to contain the sinful indulgence of her servant taking advantage of her being at his mercy. It was intoxicating as she was so used to being the one to always order them around, so to have one doing as he pleased to her was wrong in a way that made her skin burn in pleasure.

It all came crashing down though when she heard the sound of footsteps down the hallway. Now panic overwhelmed her as she tried to hit against the wall several times to get Robin’s attention that fell on deaf ears as he was only continuing to move his fingers in and out of her in hard strokes. Her ears were ringing while she could do nothing but wait as a figure came into view down the hallway, gray eyes spotting her immediately. The footsteps hastened as she had a hard time even looking up to the one approaching her as she could feel his concerned, confused expression.

“Ritsuka…?” Came the familiar voice of one of her most overprotective servants that she really wished had arrived earlier, not now. A bit dumbfounded by what Emiya was seeing, he approached her with caution and sharp eyes darting around to see if she was alone. “How did this happen? Why did you not call for me?”

“E-Emiya, uh, yeah Mer-- ugh, Merlin again,” she muttered with her face flushing hot to the embarrassment as Robin was not letting up. There was no way she could indicate for him to stop as she took a long breath in an attempt to hold herself together in front of Emiya. He stared down at her, coming closer to place a hand against the wall around her waist as he wasted no time in muttering his signature ‘trace on’. A warmth flooded around her that was mildly unsettling before it retreated just as fast and he pulled his hand away to furrow his brows.

“I cannot alter the structure of the wall around you,” Emiya stated with concern thick in his tone while he bent down and tried to look around where she was stuck for further clues. “Merlin did this? You let him?”

“Oh yes, I just l-let him do something like this ahh-- again,” she breathed out, her voice cracking whenever Robin decided to give a particularly rough rub against her clit with his thumb that sent a shock of pleasure through her. She took another long breath, straining her hands in fists against the wall as Emiya let out a long sigh. He could not help but watch her strange movements and how she was almost panting, only more worry building on his face.

“Tell me how you got in this state,” Emiya asked, his eyes going towards her nearby bedroom door briefly before returning to her. She swallowed hard and took another long breath that fell into a sigh of relief whenever she felt Robin’s fingers leave her. Emiya cleared his throat to get her attention back on him upon not hearing a response that caused her to startle.

“O-Oh uh, it was that stupid Merlin again like I said,” she spoke fast, paranoia beginning to build in her as she no longer felt Robin doing anything. She actually was starting to feel cold now with the cool air of the room hitting her wet, uncovered cunt. The sensation was almost as distracting as his fingers were while she had trouble focusing on Emiya standing in front of her with his arms crossed, beginning to grow suspicious of how she was acting. He was a sharp servant and his eyes darted once more to her bedroom to which he began to walk towards without asking. Ritsuka saw this and fear spiked in her as she let out a breathy noise that caused him to pause before she could gather her words. “W-Wait wait! Emiya!”

“Ritsuka, you’re acting ill and giving me little answers, what is it you want me to wait on?” He said with a low tone, narrowing his eyes at her as he took her appearance in further. Not being an idiot, he could tell her rapid breaths and flushed face were signs of either a sickness or something else that had him glancing once more to her bedroom door. Even though his magic could not alter the wall, he was able to ascertain that her other half would be on the other side of the wall.

“Can… can you go find Merlin or maybe another caster who can fix this?” She asked hastily, a bit of desperation in her voice for Emiya to go anywhere but that bedroom. He was the last servant she wanted to see what was going on as she was certain he would kill Robin and endlessly scold her to the end of time. Emiya looked down on her for a long pause, obvious reluctance in his expression before he finally let out a long sigh.

“If that is what you wish,” he muttered bitterly, turning to proceed down the hallway without another word. Before he was gone he stopped upon hearing Ritsuka let out a sharp gasping noise, turning to see her hastily waving her hands at him to continue on. He only let out another exaggerated sigh and decided it better to just go find the trickster mage and deal with him in his own ways to get this solved quickly.

The source of Ritsuka’s noise was Robin finally coming back but with something far thicker than his fingers that knocked the breath out of her. She wanted to yell at him for that poor timing as she instead attempted to kick at him despite him now being firmly between her legs. He had been rubbing the head of his cock against her soaked entrance, gathering the juices to coat it while he marveled at the lovely sight he had made. Spreading her ass cheek once more to get a nice view of dipping just the tip into it, he grinned at how she twitched and spread for him. He could already feel her walls trying to pull him in and tighten as he slid just the head in with a satisfying slick.

Her legs kicked at either side of his, unable to deter his process as anytime she lifted a leg she felt a painful pressure on her waist. Being forced to always keep some of her weight on her feet, she could only brace herself while he only pushed in slightly more before slipping out to cause a little pop to his head pulling free. Every time he did the action her whole body shook, desperate for more stimulation as he was angling himself to just barely brush up against that spongy spot.

“Heh, adorable,” he chuckled to himself and brought one of his hands up to promptly slap down on her ass to cause her to jump. He could almost hear her yelp on the other side of the wall while she tightened hard on the head of his cock he buried once more into her. As he toyed with her in this way, his hand spreading one of her cheeks slid up to gather some of her juices on his thumb. He spread aside the meat of her ass once more to get a look at that precious puckered hole of hers. Seeing as she could not complain at him for this, he began to press his lubricated thumb up against her ass hole.

Even if she could not complain, he could tell she was shocked by that in how she kicked her legs against him with a little more force, even squeezing his legs as if that would do much. He chuckled at the intoxicating motions she gave him, pressing his thumb deeper into her tighter hole as he began to finally slip his cock more into her cunt at the same time. He could feel her squeezing him so tight while he bottomed out. He kept his thumb buried into her puckered hole for the time, wiggling it ever so slightly as he began to do long, deep thrusts inside her with his cock in her pussy. Her hips were jerking in attempts to move and legs trembling when he started to gain a nice, steady pace of thrusting. He made sure to press in harder, grinding his balls into her clit purposely just to feel her tighten upon him. It was enough to cause him to let out a lustful moan while still grinning like a thief who just found a fortune.

Speaking of fortunes, he pulled his thumb out to rub around the outside of her tighter hole even while he kept up his slow thrusts in her main entrance. He would not be a man of opportunity if his eyes did not gleam with the thoughts he had in store for her. Ritsuka herself was not so pleased as she was twisting and pressing against the wall from feeling him fill her. It was agonizing as she was panting out now with small whines between each breath, unable to hold back her break in composure. If anyone were to happen upon her now she would be unable to explain anything while she cursed out Robin’s name in a lustful whimper with another smack against the wall. His thrusting was only increasing as she was sure he was holding the most smug expression to what he was doing to her. For reasons she could not understand, the fact he was using her in such a way and doing whatever he wished sent rolls of forbidden pleasure up her spine. She should not be getting off to the lack of consent, but it was intoxicating to the point she could feel her orgasm upon her.

Whenever Robin began to speed up, his balls smacking obscenely into her and her wetness causing soft plaps with every thrust, she could not hold back any further. Even though lifting her legs put painful pressure on her waist, she raised both to hook behind him, pulling him closer as she began to shake with bursts of pleasure. The lewd, high pitched whimper that escaped her was even heard in a muffle through the wall that had Robin purposely angling down to that lovely g-spot to urge on her climax. Her body locked up and her cunt squeezed him to the point he had trouble keeping up his fast thrusts while her orgasm washed over her. Her eyes fluttered as a shaky breath escaped her in the amazing release, her feet falling back down onto the floor with a thump.

“My turn, dove,” he cooed as soon as he felt the last of her trembles vibrate against him and in one smooth motion he pulled his cock free from her. Drenched in her juices, he gave his cock an impatient pump as his other hand was still thumbing his next target. On a short observation, he let out a sigh when he dipped his thumb in again. Though her juices were a nice lubrication, he desired a bit of reassurance as he let go of his cock to shift around the pouches on his sagged pants at his sides. He soon pulled out a small vial of a thicker liquid, pulling the cork off it with his teeth and spit it off to the side before he gave a whiff of the stuff. It had a herbal scent as he curled his nose but shrugged shortly after. “It’ll have to do.”

Spreading her ass cheek to the side a little more and keeping his thumb against that tight hole of hers, he began to pour the slick substance down on it that had her jolt at it being much cooler than her skin was. He worked his thumb around in the lubricant, pressing it back into her hole with such ease he gave a surprised whistle. Feeling satisfied with the result, he removed his hand to place it upon his cock as he generously coated his length in the rest of the vial’s contents. Once finished, he tossed it aside as he gave little care to it cracking upon impact, the sound reaching Ritsuka enough to cause her to flinch in a startle.

Robin was ready and impatient to continue, holding his cock firmly with one hand as he once again, spread her cheek to get a view of her twitching puckered hole. He wasted no time in pressing his well lubricated cock up against it as he got an immediate thrash from her legs at the sensation he was sure to be painful at first. That only made his cock throb more as he slipped in with relative ease, though a long breath escaped him to just how tight it was. He had only got about halfway before he moved both his hands to her hips and squeezed hard to relieve the tension.

“Gods, so fuckin’ good,” he muttered, letting out a rough grunt whenever he shoved forward roughly to sheath himself further into her tight ass. He could feel her shivering and trying to jerk away as several thuds were heard against the wall. A dark chuckle escaped his lips between his breaths kicking up as he was in too deep to stop now literally and figuratively. Pulling back after not quite bottoming out, he soon thrust back in hard to begin a brutal pace. He had already been close to his own climax and the way her tighter hole squeezed at him and the dubious nature of this exchange had him already throbbing with a close release. Oh how he wished he could see her face or hear her noises as he began to pound into her without any remorse left in him. After he had already seen to her release, he was intent on using her until he could get his own relief now.

“Shit, I shoulda done this ages ago,” he hissed, groaning loudly whenever his thrusts became uneven and he pushed himself as deep as he could just to feel her squeeze every inch of him. His fingers dug into the meat of her ass, making her only tremble more in the pleasurable pain he was causing her, sure to be causing bruises by the end. A guttural moan escaped him as he finally began to still in deep, shallow thrusts. His cock throbbed and began to pump his seed deep into her, his shaky thrusts continuing as he emptied his load. It was so much it began to leak out of her puckered hole to mix with her soaked slit as he made sure to let her have all he had been pent up with. “Such a devilish whore,” he sighed while pulling himself out slowly, the satisfying slick causing them both to shudder. He eased his grip on her ass cheeks, rubbing them in a soothing manner while also getting a nice view of how his cum dripped from her abused ass hole. “Yeah, really should have just taken you long before this if I knew you’d love it so much,” he continued to speak, though knew she could not hear a word of it.

Pulling away from her, he let out a sigh as he pulled her skirt back down to use to wipe the mess from his cock. As he was in the middle of doing that, his blood ran cold as the sound of the bedroom door opening alerted him. His wide-green eyes met gray ones that very quickly turned into burning hatred. Emiya stood there, taking in the scene of Robin wiping his dick off on his master’s skirt and the obscene state she was in otherwise. Not even a word was exchanged before there was a flash of magic and those signature dual blades were summoned into Emiya’s hands. Robin cursed, struggling to stuff his dick back in his pants as he gripped for the hood of his cloak and vanished from sight, not that it would save him for long from Emiya.

Their chase began as Ritsuka was left slumping where she was, totally spent and almost drooling with the aftermath of what she experienced. After a few moments and the sound of two archers battling echoed further down the hallway, a gentle hand cupped her chin to bring her vision up to meet the mischievous smile of the Mage of Flowers.

“Finally had some relaxation time, I hope?” Merlin asked smoothly, the soothing tone in his voice doing little to hide the devious amusement.

“You’re an asshole,” she hissed, too exhausted to yell all the profanities she wanted at the caster while he gave a gentle snicker and rubbed the side of her face that she jerked away from in a huff. “Now get me out of this stupid hole.”


	10. Chase (Cú Chulainn Prototype x Ritsuka)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ritsuka decides to swallow her shame and approach one of her servants about a strange offer she had for a type of 'training' she needed him to help her with.
> 
>  **Warnings:** Dub-Con, Violence, Possessiveness

“Run that by me again, Master?”

The youngest version of Cú Chulainn stared at his master, Ritsuka with mild confusion to what she had just asked of him. He had been casually lounging on her bed after being called to her room to speak privately, thinking maybe he was going to be getting a nice night of mana transfer, but instead what he got baffled him.

“I… fuck, you’re really going to make me say again, Cú?” She muttered, her face burning as she could not even look at the overly handsome and much more wild version of her favorite lancer. To think she really had worked the courage to be asking him for something so silly while trying to disguise it as training was unreal as it just came out in the moment. Even though he may not be as loyal or matured as his other selves, the prototype version of Cú was still not a fool as he could smell the ulterior motive behind the request that even had him sniffing her direction. Not only that but his sensitive nose could pick up on the faint arousals coming off her if her fidgeting and flushed face was any other indication.

“Then I will if you’re goin’ to be such a timid lass ‘bout it,” he hummed, some intrigue mixing into his confusion as he thought over exactly what she was offering. “You’d like to ‘train’ with me in that you run and I gotta catch ya? You realize just how slow ya are, dontcha?” Though his words were flat and almost sarcastic, he was beginning to form a wolfish grin at the thought. He would not be a Cú Chulainn if he did not enjoy a nice hunt, but his master provided little challenge in that regard. From how he had seen her flail about on the field and he himself needing to pull her out of danger half the time, he knew she had the fleeing skills of a newborn.

Ritsuka jolted when she heard her offer coming from him and that judgemental stare he held that only made her regret it more so. She brought her hands up to rub her arms for some form of comfort and then proceeded to turn away from him just so he could not see her shame. It was so much she felt she could cry, but she took a long breath and tried not to get so torn up about his refusal. At least, she figured he was refusing.

“You can just say you don’t wanna do it,” she muttered and began to walk away from him as her flight response to leave the awkward situation was gnawing at her. This was not even the first time one of her odd requests with secret, lewd reasoning behind it had been casually brushed off as she remembered Okada Izō telling her to go play with someone else when she wanted him to teach her swordsmanship. She did not blame him as she really just wanted to get sweaty and in close quarters with the manslayer even though it may have been a fatal mistake. That dangerous thrill is what made her skin burn and was partially why she came to the wild version of Cú, though she did try for the berserker version who just outright ignored her cause it had nothing to do with slaying enemies. At least he had not pressed it in a near mocking manner like the youngest Cú currently was.

Lost in her thoughts and moving towards the exit of her bedroom, she had not even heard Cú get up until she jolted to him standing in front of her blocking the exit. For a brief moment there was a flash of fear in her eyes at his sudden movement that scratched that thrill she was aiming for and he drank down the lovely reaction subtly.

“Oi, I didn’t say I don’t wanna,” he said with that dangerous smile of his playing on his far too attractive face. Though he was so much like the other Cú she was more familiar with, he had that youthful charm that always caught her off guard and she arguably liked the way he wore his hair in comparison. She found heat flowing up her face once more at his words, hope swelling in her chest as she was excited enough to ignore the embarrassment of her request as she perked up at him.

“R-Really?” She squeaked out, realizing how desperate she sounded in that second that caused her to shrink back down as he let out a laugh to her reaction. “Sorry… I just-- uh…” She sputtered, unable to really think of an excuse for her outburst that only made him snicker further at her as he snapped her from her fluster by approaching her. Him entering her personal space was making her skin buzz already, but he was fast about ruining the moment as he set his hand on her head and rustled her hair in his continued amusement. She gave a soft cry at the feeling, reaching up to try to pry his hand away from the degrading gesture. “Hey!”

“Stop your fussin’, Master,” he hummed playfully, pulling his hand away and turning his attention to the door behind him. “Where we doin’ this? I doubt some of the others will ‘preciate me chasin’ the master ‘round the halls.”

Ritsuka was still in disbelief he was actually agreeing to indulge her in her stupid kink disguised as ‘training’ when she was sure he saw right through it. Part of her hoped maybe he did not and was going to take this as serious training because it would mean he would be less likely to hold back. Then again, if he did know then she knew he would take the chance to tease her to high hell. Both options had her swallowing hard as she began to lead them to a simulation room she rented out for a practice mission, or at least that’s what she told them. Even better was she managed to have it not monitored, convincing some of the staff it would be just a boring training mission to strengthen her mana and bond with her servant.

When they entered the simulation room, before them was one of the standard choices of a japanese town park shrouded by nighttime. It seemed like a good choice as Ritsuka found herself familiar with a more modern setting and it provided many obstacles she could even find in the Singularities they visited. For just a moment, Cú surveyed the area, recognition flashing in his eyes that made him let out a long sigh as he found this place a bit too familiar. He said nothing though while the exit faded out of sight to solidify the vast simulation area as they would have plenty of room to do this.

Though there was excitement brimming in Ritsuka’s form, she suddenly shifted back to embarrassment when she got a side glance at Cú materializing his armor on and setting his spear on his shoulder. She swallowed hard, wondering just what she was going to be getting herself into as the red spear was not a weapon she even wanted to get clipped by. He seemed to catch her worried glance toward his weapon as he cocked a smile and wink her way.

“Not chickenin’ out are ya? You want this to be realistic, yeah?” He said casually, walking ahead and giving his spear a spin just to show off in front of her. She flinched back at the display when he settled to pointing it in her direction. “I ain’t goin’ easy just cause you’re a fragile lass, so get. Ready. To. Run. _Master_ ,” he said in a far too low tone bordering on seductive. It sent that thrill back through her system as she seemed to fluster for a moment in place like a giddy school girl just being told she was cute by her crush. That all was shattered quickly though.

In a fast motion, she jerked back with wide eyes as a slash of red cut through the air mere inches from her face. Blinking to catch up to what just happened, she felt an immense pressure crash against her as that playful smile on Cú’s face was gone now, sunk into a dangerous frown. His once so lovable red eyes now shown with deadly intent as he flicked his spear after a few strands of Risuka’s hair fluttered to the ground from her bangs.

“I said, run,” he growled threateningly, true fear creeping up her spine as she was not sure what Cú was doing, her feet moving back on instinct as she could feel the air thicken between them causing the hairs on her neck to stand on end.

“Cú? You’re scari-- eeah!” Ritsuka tried to question but Cú had already made his threat and was intent on following through. Again, his spear sliced through the air as he closed the gap between them in a mere second. A burning pain shot up her arm as she looked towards it to see her uniform sleeve ripped and crimson beading through on her skin underneath. She quickly placed her hand over it and gave the lancer a look of disbelief as her words went dry in her throat when she saw him raise his spear up and look at the splatter of blood upon it.

He did not respond to her, only returning his gaze towards her in a way a predator would hungry for their victim. That was when she realized that this was a mistake, her feet moving before her mind could process what she should do. Turning to begin running, she tried to think over if she should stop the simulation or even use a command seal on him. A cold sweat began to form at her skin while she just ran for now, gasping for air whenever she felt the burn from her sudden sprint. She slowed down a bit just to keep an uneven, fast walk as her eyes darted around.

“This isn’t funny, Cú! You know y-your spear wounds won’t heal,” she yelled out, though her voice cracked whenever she felt the chill of someone staring at her. Turning fast to look behind her, she saw nothing but the park pathway she was on lightly blocked in by a few trees. It was extremely quiet, so much that the most she heard was her own panting breaths as she looked over at the gash made on her arm. It was not deep, but it still stung enough to bother her in addition to the cursed nature of the weapon that caused it. She was familiar with Gae Bolg as she did have a few versions of Cú Chulainn running around and they happened to get into sparring matches with the other servants or eachother. If she was lucky a scratch like this could be healed enough to not endlessly bleed even if it would probably hurt as long as his spear was around, but worry was setting in that he may land a more fatal blow.

Quickly she shook her head, telling herself that this was Cú she was thinking about. One of her most trusted units who would never do anything to harm her, at least his other versions were as she had the least experience with the wildcard youngest. Still, she took in a deep breath to try to calm herself, telling herself that perhaps he was just putting on a show to make this a bit more realistic since it was a training session to him. There would be nothing to learn if he did not at least show her some danger and reason for running which gave her a bit more of a boost in confidence. That boost was swiftly snuffed out when she heard nearby rustling and darted her eyes up to see Cú’s crouched figure up on a tree limb with his spear casually sat on his shoulder.

“You’ve not moved for a while, need more incentive?” He said in that low, dangerous tone he had held since this all started. It sent chills down her spine as it made her uncertain once more if he was playing up a role or truly out to harm her. Swallowing hard, she tried to think of the more positive thought and cast an exaggerated, confident pose at him. This was just training and for fun as she needed to play up her part though, even though she was terrible at acting.

“Hah! As if I would need it with you being so s-slow,” she boasted loudly only to falter at the last words when he jumped down from the tree and began to stalk towards her. His head low and shoulders slightly raised, he watched her like a canine that he was infamous for being compared to. Again, that pressure of killing intent hit her enough to cause her flight instinct to scream at her. For the briefest moment, she looked to her command seals in consideration, but again tried to put some trust in her servant despite how threatening he was right now. Turning fast, she began to sprint once more down the pathway, stumbling once or twice to get her footing in how the adrenaline started to flood her body.

Gasping for breath, she looked over her shoulder to see only a blur and a flash of red. She lost her footing, tumbling to the side just as a thrust of air went past her side and the tear of cloth rang in her ears. Another burning pain hit her while she stumbled off to the side, barely managing to catch herself as her hand flung to there being another shallow gash through her uniform at her waist. Again, it just barely grazed the surface of her skin, the blood just barely beading out as she did not even bother looking back now. Fear rang through her as she just started into another run through the trees now to get off the pathway. Though the park was not very dense in its foliage, she hoped she could at least find somewhere to hide to catch her breath.

Tripping on a branch, she gasped when she fell onto the ground painfully, scrambling to get back on her feet as quick as she could. Nearby she could hear a much heavier thud onto the ground as she looked around hastily to see a nearby bush. Not able to think of anywhere better, she dove into it despite how scratched up she was getting tossing herself into the hiding spot. Panting for breath, she hastily covered her own mouth while she heard the crunching of footsteps going on by. Through the leaves of the bush, she could see the flash of Gae Bolg in the moonlight and that signature blue hair while Cú made his way by in search.

“Ya know, you never did ask what I wanted outta this,” he spoke out, well aware she was hidden nearby when he gave a short inhale. Her scent was easy to follow and she was terrible at both hiding and running, however, he enjoyed toying with his meal sometimes. Setting his spear on his shoulder, he paced around the open area near where she had fallen, enjoying the waft of her aroused scent whenever he stepped a bit closer to the bush she hid in. He purposely did not look towards it even though a wolfish grin plastered on his face. “I was surprised you get off to bein’ chased down, so I ‘spose what I get outta it is makin’ it a bit more fun.”

So badly Ritsuka wanted to speak out to his taunts, her face burning at how she stayed quiet and hid mere feet away from where he was pacing. She had no idea if he knew she was there or not while all she could do was begin to tremble. Her body was already aching and legs throbbing from her constant sprints and the fall from earlier. At this point she wondered if she had bitten off more than she could chew despite the sinful arousals spiking up from her core at the situation. She tensed whenever he stepped towards the bush once more and oh so casually looked towards it. Those dangerous red eyes of his locking on to hers just long enough for her to know this would be over soon.

Shooting up from her hiding spot, she stumbled over the bush and ran once again. Her shoulder hit a nearby tree, making the cut on her arm throb enough for her to let out a pained noise as she was just intent on getting away now. It was becoming fuzzy where the line between a kinky game and a real problem was, but all she could even focus on now was running. Unfortunately for her, Cú decided to step things up. In just a blink she saw his form in front of her now causing her to skid to a stop as she almost crashed right into him.

For just a second, they were both silent as the only sound was her heavy breaths and feet shifting ready to turn and run once more. The moment she took a step, he moved and blocked the path she was about to use to escape causing her to stumble back. She had not even noticed that deadly intent of his turning into playful amusement as he purposely kept her from sprinting off again. Again, she turned sharp to go the opposite way and only met that sharp grin once more so sudden he was mere inches away before she jumped back in a surprised squeak.

“You’ve lost, Master,” he hummed, enjoying how she looked around frantically for another way to escape even as he showed he could very easily cut it off. Letting out a low chuckle, he began to close the gap between them, tossing his spear aside to dematerialize out of the way. That mattered little to her as she was still high off her adrenaline and arousal both of the intense chase. The moment he got close she sprang to get away again off to the side. He was ready though, darting forward and wrapping his arms around her waist to hoist her back into him with her facing away. The adorable scream she let loose caused him to let out a lustful growl in return, squeezing her tighter against him even when her legs kicked out in attempts to pull away. Her hands grasped and pulled at his tight arms around her, bordering on painful in how hard he held her.

What finally stilled her into a freeze was feeling him nuzzle his face up against the back of her neck, breathing in loudly and letting out a shaky breath in a sexual manner that caused her ears to burn at hearing. “Haaah… did ya know your fear smells so sweet? Far sweeter than your dripping cunt,” he breathed out into her neck and she felt a warm wetness there shortly after from his tongue lapping up her sweat beading there under her short hair. What was happening began to click in her, though muffled by the way her eyes fluttered to how he held her and the way he gave ragged breaths just behind her she only noticed when he was this close. “I’ve already decided my prize for winnin’ by the way,” he hummed almost happily even while she struggled in his arms pathetically, letting out cute little whines as she was torn between actually wanting to get away and the sheer pleasure of him holding her against her will. “I wanna fuck you so hard you won’t be walkin’ much less runnin’ for weeks.”

She flinched to hear his last words, a shock of heat going through her that she snapped her legs together to. He chuckled at her response, finding her beginning to struggle less in his hold even though her motions posed little threat to how easy she was to restrain just by holding her waist. Walking forward while still holding her against his torso, her feet just barely out of reach from the ground, he came to a tree that he promptly shoved her up against. His arms released her in the push, her legs struggling to catch herself while her face bumped into the rough bark surface to snap her out of her lustful thoughts. Bringing her hands up, she began to push against the tree only to have her arms yanked back painfully enough to erupt a hissing breath from her.

“Dontcha know to properly tie up your hunt after you catch ‘em?” Cú mentioned casually as if he were just teaching her a common technique. Wrenching her arms back behind her and pressing her harder against the tree, he hummed to himself and began to look around. His eyes finally landed on that dumb scrunchie in her hair, keeping hold of both her arms with one hand as he yanked it out of her hair with enough force to cause her to let out a sharp yell to the pain of him taking a few strands with it. “This will do.” He snapped the elastic band into being one long strip and proceeded to use it to bind her hands behind her tightly, the fabric of it cutting into her skin just enough for her to feel the slight burn of it.

Ritsuka’s heart was thrumming so loud she could hear it over her breaths while she allowed him to do as he pleased. In her mind she was screaming at herself for not doing something more rash like using a command seal or even just screaming her lungs out. Though that may do very little and she had specifically rented out the simulation room to not have any onlookers considering she was expecting something fun to happen that she would not want an audience for. What she got was far beyond that that left her skin buzzing with both fear and anticipation. Having her arms bound behind her just reminded her of the scratch on her arm, wincing slightly from it and the one at her waist that were reminders of how unpredictable this servant could be. That should terrify her more, but instead she found herself wanting to push his buttons instead.

“Really think you’ve won?” Ritsuka spoke out finally, her silence breaking surprising Cú for a second as he had begun reaching up her sides and feeling the rip he made earlier in her uniform. To her attempt at snarking at him, he gripped the edge of the hole and used it to begin ripping the front of her coat that caused her to tense up. “W-What are you doing?!”

“Whatever I want with my catch,” he snarled against the back of her neck as if trying to remind her of her position in this. The shudder that rolled through her was satisfying enough for him as he went to work at removing the torn clothing from her despite it getting caught on her bound hands. He only added it to the binding behind her as she was left in the tight sleeveless turtleneck underneath. “You know you’re not very good at pretendin’ to be a victim,” he chuckled against her skin, nestling his face into the crook of her neck as he leaned into her to wrap his arms around to her front. 

She flared in shame at his words, wanting to retort before she only found a whine on her breath instead when he cupped her breasts painfully hard through the fabric of her top. He rolled and squeezed the mounds with little care how she began to twist and cry for him to ease up, his fingers finding her hardening nipples through her bra and shirt both that he pinched. Finding the fabric a hindrance, he gripped fistfuls of it and yanked in opposite directions, the loud tearing making Ritsuka call out his name in surprise. He cared little for her complaining, digging his hands into the large hole he had made to expose her breasts and yanking up that useless sports bra of hers. Cool air hit her breasts causing a shiver through her before he quickly warmed them up by cupping them with both hands to begin his rough groping.

Feeling needy for more, Cú pulled his hands away just long enough to grab her shoulder and turn her around. He pushed her back against the tree where her bound arms were painfully squished between her and the rough surface that caused a pitiful gasp out of her. Those slitted pupils of his sharpened upon seeing her exposed breasts, not even waiting for her to come to her senses before he dived in. He was not gentle as was in his nature with the first thing he did was give a hard bite at the side of one of her breasts, those pointy canines of his causing shallow breaks in the skin. Ritsuka screamed at the sudden pain, her body trying to pull away when he sucked hard to leave a mark then soothing it with a sloppy lather of his tongue. Gathering the small beads of blood, he savored the flavor mixing with the sweat that had covered her body in their chase. There was a satisfied growl escaping him before he moved his mouth up to wrap around one of those perky nips of hers.

He was relentless, sucking down hard at her nipple as if trying to stimulate her to give him more, although what he did get out of her was quite nice too. The squeaky moan coming out of her and how she thrashed her legs against him pathetically caused him to teasingly bite down on the sensitive skin. The way her face scrunched with pain and pleasure both had his cock throbbing already, pushing hard against her to get some stimulation of his own. He opted to begin grinding against her hips while he caged her legs in between his to stop their constant movement, her skirt being scrunched up her waist from his motions.

Straightening his back to not be hunched forward, Cú released her nipple in a loud pop noise that left her jolting in the sensation of it. He continued to rut against her, placing his arms above her head and dipped his head down to press against hers as he gave out a pent up groan. “I can’t hold back, Master. I wanna hear you scream,” he moaned against her ear, nipping at the lobe in a near playful manner. “I wanted to claim ya the second you summoned me, especially when you kept comparin’ me to my other selves-- prove to ya I’m better,” he muttered against her dipping into a dangerous tone while his hands slipped down through her hair.

Another low growl escaped from him when he tightened his fingers in her hair, wrenching her head to force her to look up at him so he could get a nice view of that conflicting expression he gave her. It was tempting as he brushed his lips so close to hers she could feel his hot breath against her before he ever so slowly pulled back out of reach when she began to lean to him. She appeared desperate for that second of him refusing to give her a kiss. It amused him just how reactive she was to how rough he was treating her, causing him to roll his hips hard against her before he pulled back in a grunt. 

“Gone quiet on me? I’ll fix that,” he warned and once more she found herself being forced to turn around. Her bare breasts now pressed to the tree painfully as she let out a noise of discomfort to it, not able to do anything about it. He busied himself with taking care of this short skirt of hers that he swore she wore just to rile up any male near her. For a brief moment, the thought of any other man ogling her caused him to push her skirt up harsher and grab for her tights underneath to rip down violently. She let out a surprised noise, trying to jerk her hips away from him, but he had already begun pulling the fragile fabric off her that tore with ease. He released it to leave it in tatters hanging off her legs while he got a couple of healthy handfuls of her ass to squeeze. “How borin’, you stopped resistin’,” he taunted at her, squishing the meat of her ass harder in his hands just to hear her let out that pained squeak that made his cock twitch.

His taunts and manhandling had her breathing harshly, the wetness so evident between her legs he could clearly see it staining her inner thighs through her panties. She had gone quiet out of sheer shame of not even being able to explain how she was buzzing with such arousal she honestly wanted him to just shut up and fuck her already. The feeling was hard enough she found herself glancing over her shoulder with a lidded stare and purposely spreading her legs just enough to catch his attention. He raised an eyebrow at her sudden whorish stance even when she perked her ass, unable to word how much she wanted him to get on with it, to take her like the prize she was for him.

“Tch, vulgar temptress,” he snarled at her as she could not tell if he was approving or not of her sudden willingness. She did not care as long as he fucked her now, letting out a whine when he hooked her panties to yank down hard enough to cause a wonderful burn at her thighs. His grin hitched higher to her noises she made regardless, getting a nice view of her dripping nethers for him. “I’ll make sure ya only wiggle this cunt for me.”

With his cock throbbing and interest in the situation slowly draining, Cú reached to undo the front of his pants and unbuckle what armor deterred him from freeing his aching length. Once he did, Ritsuka’s eyes went wide as she continued to watch him from over her shoulder. He caught her staring that got him to flash a cocky smile at her while he gave it a nice pump for her to see.

“Here’s hopin’ this ain’t your first time cause I ain’t goin’ easy,” he chuckled and without any further hesitation he placed one hand on her ass and began to guide his length to her dripping entrance with the other. She shook whenever he began to shove into her, not bothering with preparation or care to how she pulled away from him at the uncomfortable burning it caused. He only hooked his hands onto her hips and yanked her back to impale her upon his cock. She let out a choked scream to him pushing the entire way in with one hard motion. Tears pricked at the corner of her eyes before he began to move fast with only a long pull back as the warning. He held her hips in a bruising grip to steady her as he rapidly pounded into her that only grew easier the more her juices coated his length. “S-Shit…”

“Haa… Cú!” She chanted his name between her needy moans, leaning back into him as he appeared almost strained in his fast thrusts now that he was finally inside her. He let out a shaky breath and cast a gaze down to her while she had pushed herself back enough to be against his chest, her hips bouncing against him in his merciless thrusts.

“Hrm? Do you w-want a kiss, slut?” He chuckled upon seeing the lustful way she stared up at him, her eyes fluttering when he managed to hit all the right spots. “A’right just this once,” he muttered and slowed his thrusts so he could move a hand up to snatch her chin. Though it was difficult with her back against his chest, he turned her head enough to dip his down and finally give her what she craved. He pressed his lips into hers with surprising gentleness at first that slowly turned into that animalistic hunger when she moaned into it. He drank down her sinful noises, purposely thrusting up into her harder just so he could feel her screaming, devouring it all happily. Their tongues battled before he gave hers a hard bite, drawing blood that he eagerly sucked on.

By the time he pulled away from the sloppy kiss, saliva and traces of blood still connecting them, he was breathing so heavily he almost drowned out her sounds. Closing his eyes tight, he pressed his forehead against her shoulder and went back to holding both sides of her hips tight. He thrust up into her so hard her feet left the ground with every slam, a screaming moan being forced out of her along with it. It was too overwhelming as she found herself nearing her amazing orgasm from this crazy encounter. Her walls were already clenching around him and her body locking up while she could only let out broken breaths with incoherent mutters of his name and various profanities.

Not caring that she was mid-orgasm, Cú moved his hands down to hook the back of her thighs and pick her up. He spread her legs in lifting her up as her back fell flush against his chest even more, a surprised screech escaping her as she was still feeling the rolls of pleasure shake her body. In the new position, Cú began to hammer up into her to bounce her whole body with every uneven thrust. He buried his face further into the crook of her neck as she so badly wanted to touch him, her hands still bound and trapped between them. A whined groan escaped from him against her sweat coated skin as he sloppily lapped at the side of her neck while his cock began to throb in his release. He dropped her on his cock, getting as deep as he could as he unloaded his cum into her, filling her so much it gushed down his balls while she milked him dry.

“M-Master,” he groaned against her neck, rubbing his head against hers affectionately as he moved her up just enough for his softening dick to slip free from her. He slowly lowered her legs down, wrapping an arm around her waist upon seeing she was not going to be able to stand on her own when her knees buckled. It made him give a gentle laugh at how she was attempting to ease down from the pleasuring high. With his other hand he stuffed his spent cock back into his pants and redid them. “That good for ya?”

“Goo… Good for me?” Ritsuka breathed out, having no choice but to be held up by his strangely tender embrace before he rested his chin on her shoulder. When she looked to the side at his face, he looked incredibly pleased. “I don’t think I’ll… I’ll be thinking straight for weeks. Er-- can you untie me?”

“Huh, oh I ‘spose,” he muttered, snapping out of his relaxing embrace to pull back just enough to undo the knot. Her arms slumped to her sides while she gave a pained groan at the feeling, rubbing her wrists while Cú went back to holding her close. It was oddly adorable with how he held her, nudging the side of his head to hers as if he were awaiting praise. She let out a sigh, slightly conflicted with the sudden mood change, but it did ease some strain in her chest that perhaps he had just got too carried away in his act.

“Yeah it was… amazing to put it mildly,” she breathed out, giving a short laugh of her own as she could feel him jolt at the words. A high smile was plastered on his face as he squeezed her against him as if happy by the praise. “Ah, not so t-tight!”

“Sorry, Master,” he snickered, easing his hold before he shifted them around to sweep her fully off her feet that had her gasping in surprise. He hummed cheerfully when she flailed for a moment and clung to him. “Dontcha worry, I gotcha.” With that, he began to walk with her while she was still slightly off put by his rapid mood change. She decided not to question it though as before she just felt reassured that how scary he got earlier really was him playing up his part.

“Cú, you uh-- did you know this wasn’t really training?”

“Hrm? Kind of, but who am I to not take advantage of gettin’ you all alone to myself,” he shrugged with a casual tone that caused her to let out a long sigh. As they walked it was relatively quiet between them until Cú perked up to smile broadly at her. “Oh! Now that I’ve claimed ya, don’t forget that means no other servants can touch ya, especially not my other selves. -- I’ll kill them and then probably you too.”

Ritsuka’s blood ran cold at just how happy he looked whenever he said those words, even going as far as dipping down to place a quick peck at her slacked mouth. She waited a moment, sure he was going to laugh and say he was joking, but he returned his attention to in front of him before they soon arrived at the exit to the simulation.

“Cú… you’re joking, right?”

He paused before opening the door to blink at her and her heart eased when she saw him smile in that dorky, charming way. That was until the next words left him.

“No.”


	11. Touch Starved (Arash x Ritsuka)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fighting as the last master of Chaldea and only hope for humanity was already a heavy burden for Ritsuka and now she was beginning to have to face a much more personal issue hindering her. Unluckily for her, a certain ally servant is the one that has to find out about it first.
> 
>  **Warnings:** Heavy spoilers for the Sixth Singularity (Camelot), Virginity Loss

Ever since beginning her adventure as the last Master of Chaldea and the only one capable of bringing humanity back from destruction, Ritsuka had gotten by just fine with a certain issue she had. Though she was nothing more than a third-rate mage who could barely keep up with normal, fit humans; the times that she had to get physical aid from her servants was few. Thankfully, Mash had often been the one to end up carrying her in a pinch or helping her over a gap far too wide for her to even try to use magic to get across. It being Mash made things easier even though she still felt out of breath and slightly flushed afterwards unbeknownst to the shielder. 

The problem Ritsuka had been facing was her sensitivity to touch that she had never had the courage to outright explain to anyone. It had never been a problem until moments where she could not only rely upon Mash to be the one to physically aid her. One such situation slapped her right in the face that she could still not get out of her head no matter how mundane it had been. Though comically, it started with the most reckless plan she had ever been a part of.

In an attempt to reach the other village currently in dire need of their assistance during the Singularity to Camelot, all present except for a certain confident archer were aware of what exactly was going to happen. Using the unusual prowess of a servant to launch a roof slab that everyone was riding upon was the last thing on Ritsuka’s mind. The experience was horrifying while she feared for the life of everyone involved especially since even Mash seemed to lose her cool during the flight.

As the slab came closer to its destination, ready to smash into the ground and splatter everyone aboard along with it, Ritsuka could only brace herself and hope Mash would be able to save her as she often did. It was all a blur and when she felt herself awkwardly land against a firm form with arms catching her, she could only let out a shaky breath of relief. Figuring it to be the always reliable shielder, she froze whenever she instead turned to look upon the smiling face of the archer who put them in this situation.

“All right, this time it was a success,” Arash beamed after the insane display he just put them through, currently holding Ritsuka bridal style in how he had caught her before she potentially joined the now shattered slab roof upon the ground. Her ears were ringing and she could feel an immense heat rush up her neck that tensed her in the moment. Arash seemed oblivious to the growing panic in her as he began to put her down on her feet gently. “I’m letting you down, Ritsuka.”

She stumbled the moment her feet hit the ground which Arash was quick to react to, tightening his arm around her waist that only intensified how she felt like she was on fire now. Being touched by anyone besides Mash and a man no less was overwhelming her senses on a level she feared. The way her breath squeaked out finally caught his attention as he looked down at her oddly, yet tried to keep his own composure as he was no fool to a maiden’s flustering. Trying to pull attention from that, he cleared his throat and kept her steady despite how she flinched in wanting nothing more than to shove him and run away.

"Intercontinental ballistic transport, only possible from a high-altitude location... Good aim, if I say so myself. By the way, in case you're wondering why this is a one-time-only deal... It's because most people who go through it once say, 'Never again',” he said with a cocked smile, a slight amusement in his last words as Ritsuka jolted beside him. He found himself moving his fingers just ever so slightly at her side that got an interesting result when she let out the faintest of whimpers. Footsteps approaching them hastily broke his attention from this discovery as he loosened his hold on her to allow her to steady herself on her own feet and slip away.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch... Senpai, are you okay!? Where did you land!?" Mash shouted with worry thick in her voice, looking around in a beginning panic as she did not see them right away.

"Yo! She's over here, Mash! Sir Bedivere, are you there!?" Arash shouted back, waving down Mash who she saw them and began to rush over. She immediately went to Ritsuka’s side who appeared dazed by not only the bumpy ride but the awkward encounter after. Though, to Mash she only seemed affected by the flight.

"I'm fine! My cheeks are still numb, though!" Bedivere called back, appearing from some of the rubble appearing to have survived the encounter. Both him and Mash cast their attention at Arash who had let out a soft laughter at how he seemed to be the only one standing steady.

"Hmph. Both of you still look irritated... We're about to go into battle now. Suck it up,” Arash stated, though after his words he could not help but glance back over at the oddly quiet Ritsuka. Her face was still flushed from what little he could see as she hung her head and seemed to be attempting to collect herself. It caused thoughts to bubble through the spunky archer’s mind that he shook off for now as they had bigger things to worry about in this moment.

"I am sure those two cannot help themselves. Even I'm shivering after that,” Cursed Arm spoke up, the last passenger to have shown himself while the group regathered themselves to tackle the upcoming fight.

\--

Ritsuka was left in awe as she watched Arash talk down Mordred before she potentially obliterated the entire mountain along with them and herself. She could not help but feel admiration for the man that only made it harder to look his way when he cast his smile at her after all the battle was done. Everything seemed to settle down besides Bedivere’s collapse while the group took the time to rest in the village they had risked their lives to save.

Going with Arash to settle Bedivere down, Ritsuka had done all she could to help in his recovery despite her knowledge in healing magic being limited. She was far more used to just channeling mana into her servants to be used, so aiding anyone outside of that was near impossible for the third-rate mage. It left her frowning at Bedivere’s bedside after Arash had left to speak to the others. Resting her face in her hands, she let out a long sigh as the pressure of not being of any use was getting to her. She was not aware how long she had been sitting like that until a hand sat on her shoulder that caused her to let out a startled squeak.

Standing up sharply and pulling away from the comforting touch, she was wide eyed facing Arash now who appeared just as surprised by her startle. He shook that off fast to give her a soothing smile while she was focused on trying to calm herself with a hand on her chest. Her heart was thumping so loudly, her sensitivity to being touched amplified with being snuck up on even if it were not his intention.

“You should get some rest too,” he mentioned, hooking a thumb towards the exit of the room. “I’ll walk you, come on.”

“I…” She muttered, her face growing hot once more at his offer while she was still feeling both pent up and overwhelmed by the situation in addition to this other problem she battled now. Her face darted to the side and she could not even look at him as he stood in front of her with a confused look now. Letting out a short sigh, he got his smile once more and took the forward action of reaching to grab her hand.

Ritsuka yanked back her hand as if he had just burned her and by how her face turned even more red it could even be possible he had. Her eyes were wide for a moment when she looked up at him before she hastily cleared her throat. Embarrassment of her reactions was now ringing in her ear and she needed to just get away before she did something she knew she would regret. Bowing her head, she ducked past him and began to walk fast out of the room as he turned to watch her do so with a baffled expression on his face.

“Wait, Ritsuka!” He called out to her, giving chase as he kept up with her uneven walk to try to ascertain what had her so bothered. He hesitated to touch her to stop her as he merely kept up with her pace as she seemed to not even be aware of where she was heading by the time he spoke up again. “Hey, stop already!”

Much to his surprise, she skidded to a stop and held her hands so tightly to her chest he could see her shake slightly. Her head hung low as she did her best to hide her flushed expression from him of all people. Still, he tried to get her attention further by stepping out in front of her as his face scrunched in worry. All she could see were his boots now as she fidgeted in place while he awaited for her to speak up since she had managed to stop for him.

“I…” She croaked once more, not seeming to be able to word what she was feeling as she was sure all the recent stresses were only amplifying her pent up sensitivity. It felt so silly that she was actually burdening someone with something so selfish while she was hell bent on not letting anyone in on just how much it was affecting her. Taking a long breath, she shakily tried to look up at him and force a smile. “I’m fine, really…”

“You’re not,” he stated bluntly that caused her to give him a look of surprise before he let out a long sigh of his own. Shaking his head, he gave a brief glance around them and then narrowed his attention on her that did not help her flustered state one bit. “Do I scare you or something? You’ve been acting odd since the flight over. If that was too much, you could just tell me and I’ll keep my distance.”

“N-No!” She suddenly blurted, waving her hands that only made him even more confused as to what was bothering her. If it was not a fear for him reckless he was, then he could only look down at her wanting some form of explanation. He even went as far as setting his hands at his hips, watching her like a hawk since she was fidgeting as much as a panicked mouse.

“Then what is it?” He finally provoked her at her to speak, watching her jolt once more and begin to squirm even more before him. In fact, she began to take a step to the side, but he was not done with her as he took a step to block her that made her jump and look up at him so he could see her conflicted expression. “You can trust me. What’s got you so spooked?”

“It’s… It’s so fucking stupid,” she said under her breath that began to pick up rapidly after she had said that, embarrassment ringing so hard in her head that she wished Mash was here to get her out of this situation. She even took a look at her communicator debating making up an excuse that Romani was calling even though she was certain he settled in for the night already during their moment of rest. Arash shifted slightly that returned her attention to him as she finally breathed out quiet words. “I’m-- It’s just… You’re uh…”

“So you are scared of me,” Arash sighed, rubbing the back of his head with some disappointment in his face. He had done his best to give them his friendly side and to hear that she seemed terrified of him cast a brief look of hurt in his eyes. Not wanting to pry her further, he began to turn and give her the space he assumed she much desired.

“No, N-No!” She said a bit too loudly that had her wincing back, but it had done the job of pausing him to look back at her. Now he had trouble understanding even more so as he began to walk towards her now with the intention of getting to the bottom of this. When he started to reach her personal space was when Ritsuka flinched back which was, to him, a clear sign of fear of his presence. He was beginning to grow frustrated now, though he tried to keep his composure as he hung just outside of her comfort zone a couple of feet away.

“You’re giving too many mixed signals, Ritsuka,” he breathed out, doing his best not to get upset at her as at this point he wondered if she was just toying with him now. He shook his head of that thought as all he had seen so far of this woman was that she was a courageous mage out to save the world. Though, this sudden cowering from him gave him some doubt in her ability to be a hero.

“You… fine-- I just feel weird when you touched m-me, alright!” She suddenly shouted, her breath rapid after her words and face so heated she thought she may feel faint. Her fists clenched while she shook to the bold admission to what was going on with her and when she looked up at Arash she could only see surprise on his face. A few seconds of silence passed between them as only her hard breaths and the wind could be heard and then he let out a soft baffled noise.

“Are you talking about when I caught you? I made sure not to touch you inappropriately if that is what you are getting at,” he said partially under his breath in thought, thinking back to that time and realizing that was when it all started. Before then he had noticed how she avoided standing too close to just about everyone except for Mash, but he could not blame her with her being one of the few vulnerable humans around their group of servants. That and trust between the groups was flimsy at best.

“Ye… Yes!” She sputtered out, only finding herself feeling dizzy from just how shameful this conversation was for her. Biting down on her lip hard enough to cause it to throb, she wrapped her arms around herself to hold tightly in some attempt of calming herself down. When her face darted to the side, Arash used her blind spot to take a few steps towards her, trying to understand just what was going on with her. As he stared at her, it began to click. Her hot, unsteady breaths and the way her face heated as though she had just been seen naked. That confusion on Arash melted into an easy smile while he leaned over to poke into her sights just enough to see her startle adorably.

“Did you want me to touch you inappropriately?” He boldly asked, that smile turning almost seductive now as there was a teasing to the way he questioned her. The way she locked up in disbelief and absolute shame told him all he needed to know, a chuckle escaping him as he took a few steps to break that personal space of hers. She hastily took steps back though before realizing he purposely positioned himself so her back would hit a nearby rock. Her shoulders rose and her breath stifled at the realization as he ever so carefully stepped closer to set a hand on the rock by her head as if trying to pick up an injured bird desperate to get away.

“W-What are you doing!?” She sputtered, eyes darting from his arm so close to her face and then to how he was mere inches from her now. So badly she wanted to dart away and book it to hide anywhere she could in the village, but his other hand came up to brush a knuckle so gently against her jaw that her eyes fluttered. How sensitive she was so unreal as just the softest touch was making her skin set ablaze and the expression she gave intrigued him.

“I understand,” he said softly, offering her a calm smile that worked to disarm her just enough to find herself passively nuzzling towards that hand of his that turned to fingertips against the side of her face. It felt so good, just the most mundane of touches until he slowly pulled away that nearly caused her to utter a whine. He chuckled to the desperation so clear on her that he was surprised she had not jumped at him. Figuring she still had far too much uncertainty to the situation to really take a first step, he decided to do it for her. Pulling away from her, he held a hand out in offering to her to take that she stared at as if it would bite her if she did. “Come with me.”

After already revealing her darkest secret and finding the anticipation for what may be happening too much, she hesitantly reached for his hand. Her fingers twitched away as he urged her to take his hand willingly before he would do anything. Finally, she took a deep breath and softly laid her hand within his that caused a soft shudder to roll through her, made more intense whenever he closed his fingers around hers.

He led her through the village, not minding the brief glances some of the villagers gave them to him holding her hand. He was well known around all the villages as he passed the nightly folk some waves. Ritsuka herself had trouble keeping her composure while she hung her head to hide her immense embarrassment. Even though he had been tugging her along, his hand remained only firm enough to not let hers slip away while he took care not to be too rough even though he had his own anticipation building.

Soon they arrived at one of the side houses that was being offered to them to rest in. This one was not occupied while he led her inside with a confident smile still playing on his lips before he ended their trek in a small bedroom. It had not even occurred to her where he had brought her because he turned around shortly after to give a little tug to pull her into standing closer to him. She stumbled from the action, finding herself falling against him when he let go of her hand as she braced herself by setting her hands on his chest. Letting out a squeaky breath, she flinched back away from him only to be stopped by feeling his hands laid delicately behind her to trap her in. He applied very little strength to his actions as she could very easily break away if she wanted, yet she instead stood there practically vibrating in front of him with pent up arousals.

“Do you want me to touch you?” He asked in a low voice, playful seduction thick in his tone that she had sometimes seen in his excitement for battle. It was different here though when she gazed up at those dark eyes of his that were full of consideration and patience. Honestly, she was slightly surprised by his approach considering how passionately he spoke at times, but then again she remembered just how kind he had been to them through all of this. She had even forgotten that he was an unknown servant rather than one of her own that should make her more wary about being alone with him, especially with trust not fully formed between their groups. At this point she was just shuddering with growing want whenever he gently rubbed his thumbs against her sides in some passive form of trying to sooth her.

“Yes,” she breathed out in a half moan whenever she began to cave into the intoxicatingly sensual way his hands rubbed against her sensitive sides. It was almost as if he were touching the most intimate parts of hers it was such a strong sensation, her eyes lidded and a daze forming over her senses. Arash was interested in seeing how she reacted to the slightest touch, never before had he seem a woman so touch depraved. That or she truly had a fear of being touched that devolved into some form of lust if it was someone she was attracted to. The logic behind it mattered little to him as he brought one of his hands up to trail fingers up that tender neck of hers. 

A whimper escaped from her when he slid feather touches up her skin causing her to crane her neck to willingly expose more to him. He smiled at the way she melted so easily, running his hand up the side of her face so he could dip it into her hair. Combing through the orange strands, he was pleased to hear her let out a shaky breath at the sensation to the point she boldly reached to grip at his arm. Her grip was so weak and already fidgeting so much he wondered just how much she would lose herself if he touched her to much more sensitive areas.

“You’re adorable,” he spoke out with a soft tone, cooing at her with his praise as he saw her turn to mush before him. He found himself wondering if she was just so pent up she was leaping at the nearest man or if perhaps he managed to passively charm her. He supposed he would find out with further progression while he hooked his hand behind her head and began to lean in. Just as his lips were mere inches from hers did she wake up from her daze to suddenly press her hands against his chest. He paused upon this, though kept his lips so close it was like a tease from how his breath danced across her skin. “Something the matter?”

“I… I have never,” she said quietly that gave Arash a moment of hesitation and he pulled back away just enough for her to let out a long breath of slight relief. It was not that she did not want to kiss him, but she began to fear the consequences of such actions while coming to the realization of what was happening. This was a rogue servant in a Singularity and a regretful, guilty look suddenly began to cool her flusters at all the losses and how they vanished once things were fixed. Even if she were to summon him as one of her own, would he even remember this? Being her first kiss… perhaps even more, the thought of that just being forgotten left her looking distraught.

“If you wish to keep this without any strings, I could do that,” he spoke though with slight hurt in his tone to her soft rejection. He would be a fool to not find the woman in front of her quite alluring in much more than just a night of sexual release. The way she fought beside unimaginable strengths as just a simple human with no real significant strengths outside of commanding heroic spirits was something unique. If they had not been in the middle of fighting for their lives and the lives of hundreds of innocents, he may have even taken the proper steps in trying to romance her. “If you rather not I understand that as well.”

“No it’s… it’s not that,” she said quietly, trying to pull herself out of the dark thoughts especially as he continued to move his fingers against her hips and the back of her head in such a way that caused that heat to respark within her. It was so soothing which made her crave to feel more of this man, eyes settling down in a lidded state once more as she had trouble keeping her composure. “I don’t want you to… to forget.”

“Forget?” He breathed out with a short chuckle, though she frowned at his dismissal of such a deep admission she had given him. Passing a look of sorry at her to seeing her slight irritation, he gave her a broad smile of reassurance. “I could not forget a woman like you if I tried, being a servant or not.”

“That’s…” She breathed out, disbelief coming over her at how confident he spoke that before she felt his hand leave her hip to join his other in cupping her head to tilt up. Again those lips of his closed in on hers and paused only an inch away this time as he was still awaiting her response. “But…”

Not taking that as a refusal, he closed that inch by pressing his warm lips against hers gently at first to allow her to feel the new sensation. It was the first time anyone had ever kissed her and she stood there stock still with no knowledge of what she should even be doing. Arash could feel her inexperience, figuring he would have to direct her a bit while he turned his head to press their mouths together a bit more correctly. When she felt his tongue prod against her tightly closed lips, she startled and grabbed his arms.

Arash pulled his lips away just enough to speak quickly, “Open your mouth a little,” he directed her and much to his surprise she did so for him. Humming in approval, he pressed his lips to hers once more and slid his tongue into her mouth experimentally. Expectedly, she tensed up at the foreign sensation, her own tongue inching away from his seeking out all he could taste of her. An alien taste hit her, unable to really pinpoint it as she could only describe it as smoky, but not unpleasant. It was unlike anything she had ever experienced, a bit of saliva sliding down the corner of her mouth in her inexperience causing the kiss to be rather sloppy. He did not mind one bit as the messy aspect of it caused him to readjust into pressing his lips against hers harder. Not expecting her to give back much in the first kiss, he retreated sooner than he would have liked. He left with a treat of what he could do though by sucking at her lower lip and finally releasing with a gentle pop, leaving it buzzing with the sensation left behind.

“Did you enjoy that?” He boasted whenever he got a good view of absolute pleasure painted all over her face. It even took her a good few seconds to realize he had spoken to her that left him letting out a low laugh that had her flinch with shame. Licking at her tingling lips, she tried to calm her harsh breaths and not appear like a total mess to just a simple kiss. “Tell me if I go too fast, alright?”

His question left her mildly confused until she noticed him begin to undo the front of her uniform that sent her into a minor panic. Her hands came up to cup his while she was basically vibrating with worry and arousal shooting through her. Pausing to her reaction, he eyed her curiously and awaited for her to speak out why she had stopped his advances.

“Is this… I mean, do you want… this?” She muttered with insecurity prodding along with all the strange sensitivity she was experiencing. Arash’s sudden laughter caused her to jump in surprise, eyes going wide as she stared at him. Letting out a long breath, he calmed down and began to continue undoing her uniform despite her hands clinging to his that posed little hindrance.

“I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t. You’re an incredibly attractive woman that is basically begging for my touch. I’d be an idiot to refuse that when I already had my eye on you,” he admitted, a slight blush forming on his face despite how he grinned like a fool. Ritsuka’s eyes were wide and so many emotions were going through her after hearing that. From doubt to just absolute joy while she was far too pent up to let this go to waste. With a squeaky breath that bordered on a moan, she leaned towards him and surprised the archer with placing an inexperienced peck to his lips as he had been busy pulling off her jacket.

Hastily, she pulled away from her rash actions, sputtering while she did not make it far away from him as he still had his grip on her coat. Yanking her forward, he let out a sensual growl when he smashed his lips into hers to chase down that pathetic kiss she tried to offer him. Such a sensitive and timid woman to be willingly seeking out a kiss was almost too much for him to handle, his own body buzzing with needing to show her untold pleasures right now even if it killed him. He found himself smiling in the wild kiss in the irony of that thought before wrestling down her tongue to show her he was not some virgin boy for certain.

As he distracted her with his mouth, swallowing every little whimper and gasp she offered him, he yanked off her jacket and began pulling up her undershirt. By the time he pulled from her mouth in an obscene pop, saliva still connecting them, he already had her shirt sliding up over her head and messing that short hair of hers. He was pleased with what he saw, soft perky breasts trapped within a tight bra he already began work on releasing them from. Ritsuka found herself shaking at how quickly he was working her out of her clothes, everytime he touched her feeling like a burn it was so intense. When she shifted her legs, she could feel her arousals squish that left her feeling ashamed at just how much this was affecting her when he had hardly done anything.

Popping her bra free, he tossed it to join the rest of her clothing while she jolted to him beginning to push her backwards with his legs against hers. She stumbled in the unexpected action when her calves met the edge of the flimsy bed of the room and she fell back in a gasp. Thumping against the bed, she had the breath knocked out of her and by the time she was trying to regain herself, she looked up to Arash already crawling over her. He did not even hesitate to capture her lips in his once again, hooking both of his hands under her thighs to push her further up on the bed so he could rest on his knees between her legs.

The provocative position he had already put her in did not even register to her while he was attacking her already so sore lips. What did pull her away from it to jerk her head to the side out of the kiss was one of his hands coming up to gently cup her breast. He let out an amused breath to just how panicked she looked whenever he touched her more intimately, her eyes darting from his hand up to his dopey grin. He rolled his fingers against the soft mound, giving experimental squeezes that had her back arching and breath quickening. In the shame of how sensitive she was, she quickly moved her arms over her face only leaving her gaping mouth visible for him that let out panting breaths.

He did not mind her attempts at hiding her face as he decided to take this a step forward and lean down to her tit. Still cupping the side of it, he lapped out his tongue to its underside, slowly sliding it up to the peak of her nipple that he flicked to see her shudder and a moan escape from her lewd mouth. It was adorable with how she continued to try to suppress her feelings and squirm beneath him to twist from his actions. Moving over to her other breast, he wrapped his lips around it to give it a small suck while both of his hands came to cup her breasts, pressing them together for added stimulation.

Ritsuka let out a sharp breath, her knees snapping up between them to close her legs that pushed him back just a little, but not enough to dislodge his mouth. In fact, he did not mind how the underside of her thighs pressed against his abdomen, her calves off to the sides and her ass so conveniently brushing his groin. It took all of his self restraint not to hump into her, but he would save that after he warmed her up no matter how painfully hard he was. He rolled her nipple in his mouth with his tongue, enjoying every little squeal and squirm she offered him, the taste of her skin a sweet, salty treat.

After what felt like ages for her, he pulled free from her nipple with a purposeful pop that caused her to let out a sudden yelp at how it shocked pleasure through her. He grinned at how lustfully she was curled under him, her legs lightly pressing against his torso in some attempt of easing his progress. Though her perky breasts were still so tempting to devour, he sat up and ran his hands up and down her thighs as he pulled them up so her legs sat over his shoulders. Her tights were sickly soft that he found himself squeezing at her thighs through, that temptation to grind against her ass set in his lap too much as he finally gave in to roll his hips against it. She noticed the feeling as her puffy mound could feel his bulge even through the clothing barring them. It made her shoot up onto her elbows, looking panicked once more.

“A-Arash, wa… wait,” she breathed out though he held her thighs tight against him and even turned his head to place a kiss at the side of one of her knees. He looked down at her as if in a lustful daze of his own to give her a sound of recognition.

“Do you want me to stop?” He breathed out hesitantly, his cock throbbing in his pants as he most certainly did not want her to call it a night here. Even if she had, he was sure he would be quick to jerk off to thoughts of her the second she left. Still, he wanted so much to relieve himself on, or in her instead. “I’ll be gentle,” he added with a low, seductive tone before placing another kiss against her leg, squeezing her thighs once more as he gave the most mild grind he could against her.

“I… but,” she croaked, her whole body shuddering every time he rolled his hips into her while she was having trouble holding back herself. Despite how badly he wanted to just take her roughly now, he held back when he saw how uncertain she was. He let out a long sigh and pulled her legs to the sides off his shoulders and reached for the top of her skirt. “Arash!”

“Shh, let me give you some consideration,” he reassured her when she fully sat up to press her hands against his chest. He grabbed one of her hands delicately and brought it up to place a kiss against her pulse in a trusting gesture. Though it made her skin tingle like no tomorrow, she eased down and laid herself back down when he released her hand. Seeing her become complacent for him once more, he got back to work pulling down her skirt, taking her tights and panties with it in one smooth motion. He paused to it getting hung on her boots that he took his time with removing to completely declothe her. “Amazing,” he muttered at the sight of her pressing her legs tight together and her knees laying in his lap. She had her hands up covering her breasts shyly while she looked beyond flustered to be completely bare before him.

Feeling as though he was being unfair, he figured he should join her as quick as he could. With a flicker of magic, he dematerialized his clothing to make her eyes go wide at the sudden very bare chest before her. That was when her eyes trailed down to realization he was entirely exposed as for a moment she caught a glimpse of his very real and very hard dick. She knew that servants could reset their clothing through their spirit origin or even change attire entirely, but to think one would use it to get instantly naked left her speechless. Letting out a squeaky breath, she hastily covered her eyes with both hands and let out a whine whenever she heard him chuckling to her reaction of his nudity.

“Come now, no need to be afraid of a man’s body,” he teased her, prying her legs apart easily once more so he could settle down between them. Having her heated core exposed to the air further caused her to let out an obscene breath and twist her body even though she did little to wiggle away from him. He kept his hands on her bare hips, rubbing in a soothing manner in the same way when they first started this encounter earlier. It left her shivering, even passively letting her legs relax apart better as he settled her ass on the top of his thighs to get a nice view of her dripping womanhood. As much as he wanted to just bury himself into her and go to town, he was aware she was a virgin by how he had stolen her first kiss. It would only be painful for them both to try to fit in her now no matter how bad his cock throbbed.

Ritsuka continued to keep her face covered with his hands that he allowed her to do since it possibly calmed her. He moved one of his hands on her hips up to her lower abdomen that immediately caused her hips to jolt to the side. He kept her steady with his other hand as he slowly dipped down until his thumb slid along her drenched slit down until he felt that precious entrance. Her whole body jerked at the feeling while he turned his hand so his index finger was the one to swirl around the entrance and his thumb searching for that sensitive clit of hers. When he did, the noise she made was like pure pleasure to him, enough for his cock to noticeably twitch. Taking a deep breath, he had to restrain himself as he began pressing a finger into her virgin entrance, the tightness far more than he expected when it took some effort to press further in with just his finger. It did not help she was tensing and clenching so hard at the foreign intrusion that had him furrow his brows.

“Ease up, I’ll go slow,” he said softly, though it was met on deaf ears as she was twisting her hips and letting out soft whimpers at how overstimulated she already was. He sighed upon his requests being missed and as he tried to press a second finger in her, he leaned over her. Using his hand not buried in her cunt, he tried to pry those hands from her face and make her look up at him. Once she did she gave a few blinks and eyes darting quickly down to his hand buried between her legs then back up to his sly smile. “Hey there. Relax some will you?”

“I’m s-sorry,” she breathed out, not even aware of what she was doing as he gave a soft laugh at her ignorance to the situation as to be expected from a virgin. It was far too cute as it was not helping his self restraint one bit, but he did his best to prepare her for what was to come. In an attempt to help her ease up, he dipped down into the crook of her neck where sweat was already beginning to bead. He did not mind the salty taste as he began to place kisses against the skin that caused her to crane her head to the side to allow him more to work with. He hummed against her skin, pleased with the offering before kicking it up by beginning to suck on the skin that got a lovely reaction from her. Out of instinct, her hips rolled against his fingers, allowing him to dig them deeper finally and a gentle moan escaped her lips when he continued to suck on the sensitive skin of her neck. He pulled back just enough to lick at the spot he made before picking another place to mark.

Her hands came up to grip his shoulders surprisingly hard, her nails digging into his skin just enough to have him notice how much sexual strain she was going through. He made gentle, cooing noises against her skin when he nipped up to her jaw and allowed her to hear his ragged breaths against her ear. 

“You’re like a forbidden fruit you know,” he whispered against her ear, the way his voice rumbled against her had her shuddering and loosening even more as he began to scissor and stretch her out with his fingers buried in her. He curled them to press experimentally against her g-spot that only served to make her clench again hard in a sharp gasp. He chuckled against her ear and returned to her neck to place short, hard kisses against the skin to calm her once more. He could hardly wait any longer as his cock was flinching at every noise she made and how great her walls were on his fingers. A bit of pre-cum was already leaking from the tip and he figured she was prepared enough by now. “Any man would go mad to be able to bed a woman like you.”

Pulling away from her after one last lick up the front of her throat, he slipped his dripping fingers from her. Cockily he looked at the substance left upon them, the strings attaching when he pulled his fingers away far too tempting to not taste. Ritsuka watched with wide eyes as he dipped his fingers into his mouth to suck her juices off it. Slight temptation to get a better taste from the source slipped by his mind, but a near painful throb in his cock reminded him he had his own limits. He gripped her thighs and pulled her towards him just enough for the underside of his cock to bump against her mound, the soft slap against the wet surface ringing in Ritsuka’s ears even as she fell back awkwardly at the adjustment.

Scrambling to sit back up, she had that look of panic once more whenever he reached down to align the tip with her entrance as it was so wet it already begged to slip in. Her hand suddenly pressed on his chest though pausing him even as he let out a long breath in response. Looking up at her almost pleadingly to her stopping him, she was looking down to his cock and then up to his face rapidly with worry.

“It… it-- will it fit?” She stuttered out, uncertain how to really word her concern. Arash paused to the words before letting out a laugh that distracted him from his intense need for just a moment. She jolted at the reaction she got, frowning as he could not help but let out the few heavy laughs to the point he brought a hand up to rub his face and slid back his hair out of his face.

“You flatter me, but yes it will fit,” he breathed out, knowing he was only just above average so he did not have some monster of a cock that would break a woman. Even if she were a virgin, he knew she would be able to take him just fine after the initial trials of deflowering her. She was probably not even aware of what was going to happen besides just pain, so he took a long breath in preparation for what he would have to deal with. “Just try to relax or you’ll break me instead of the other way around.”

Her eyes went wide with worry to his words, though he brushed off her concerns by beginning to push into her. With the preparation and her immense wetness the head began to slide in so easily that there was a slight pop when he went in a little too fast, his head breaching the beginning tightness. He cursed under her breath as he had not even reached her hymen yet. She already threw her body back and twisted her hips that he had to wrangle to keep still with both hands. Trying to go slow as he could, he let out a strained breath as he pushed in deeper, soon finding that constricting resistance. With a solid push of his hip, he broke through that caused a noticeable reaction in her. The pain shot through her as she immediately tried to pull away from him in a hard breath, whining joining it whenever he held her firm from escaping.

“H-Hold on, just-- ugh,” he bit out and without asking he snapped his hips forward while pulling her towards him to accidentally spear his entire length into her all at once. The shriek that escaped her was alarming, but Arash was seeing stars at just how tight and great it felt, letting out his own shaky moan. It felt so amazing he felt as though he could cum right on the spot as his hips gave a shallow buck impatient to begin pounding into her. Ritsuka was not faring as well, squirming against him as she grabbed for his arms and tears were pricking at the corner of her eyes.

“It h-hurts,” she hissed through her teeth, breathing so rapidly yet unable to budge him at all as he was beginning deep, shallow thrusts already. Her whole body felt like it was sparking from both the pain and how he held her so tight in addition to his cock so deep within her that she felt as though he may have gone too far. She regretted looking down between them as when he pulled out just slightly she saw the crimson of blood before he was already pressing himself back in deep, unable to hold back the urges to stay within her. Looking up at his face, she found herself wracked with immense arousal enough to clench upon him that only made his lustful stare even more so. He grunted lewdly and so suddenly leaned down on her that her cries for him to slow down was silenced in a hungry kiss.

His hands slipped up from her hips to hook around her torso and practically crush her against him while he got lost in the intoxication feeling of deflowering her. Every part of her body he touched was stinging with pleasure as that pain was beginning to melt in so much arousal that she could only flutter her eyes and let him drink down all her moans to mix with his own in the kiss he used to silence them both. His thrusts were wild, already so uneven that he just held her as tight as he could and pounded her like this would be the last fuck he ever experienced. Hell, with how things were going it may as well be, so he caved in to the sensation to let loose finally.

With how pent up both of them were, the intense fucking did not last long as Arash was the first one to reach his edge. With uneven, hard thrusts he buried himself within her, chanting her name under heavy grunts before she felt a spill of warmth fill her. He let out a shuddered breath, holding her so tight he dug his fingers into her skin painfully when he poured his seed into her. She was so close herself, her hips rolling against his as he was riding out his climax, a whine escaping from her that caught his attention. 

With a grunt, he reached down, keeping his cock deep inside her as he suddenly pinched her clit so hard she let out a shriek from the rough stimulation. Though he was beginning to soften, he did his best to rub hard against her clit and keep shallow thrusts into her while he felt her beginning to tighten so hard on him he let out a hard breath at his own overstimulation. Her back arched and her whole body locked up in the absolute wave of pleasure wracking her. She even started to scream that was the loudest noise they had made yet that he hastily reached up to slap his hand over, muffling her to not wake the whole village.

Her eyes rolled back, her orgasm sputtering out as he let out a long sigh to being able to silence her before she had made too much of a noise. He did not want Cursed Arm rushing in here thinking that he was hurting her. As she began to grow limp below him, he slowly pulled his softened cock from her and gave her a dopey grin when she fluttered a lust dazed gaze at him. He was saying something, but she could only hear muffled noises as darkness overcame her vision and she swiftly passed out over such an overwhelming first climax she had ever felt. Arash was left with her unconscious, naked, and both of them in so much of a mess he would have a lot to explain if anyone caught him like this. Moving away, he worked on getting them cleaned up, allowing Ritsuka this moment of bliss to have probably the best sleep in months.


	12. Sadism/Masochism (Okada Izō x Ritsuka)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Out on a mission with just Okada Izō, Ritsuka accidentally reveals to him a strange pleasure of hers.
> 
>  **Warnings:** Sadism/Masochism, Blood, _Slight_ Gore

“Ahahahaha!”

Izō’s chaotic laughter echoed across the battlefield as he disposed of the remaining men who thought they could ambush them. This was just a routine mission to test out new enhancements for her servant, but Ritsuka found herself wishing she brought more along. Panting and settling herself against the nearby ruins they had got themselves lost in before the bandits jumped them, she winced whenever pain shot up her side.

As Izō had run off to chase down some of the fleeing men, she had to deal with one who was bold enough to go for her. The man had managed to get a good few hits on her, blood coating a gash at her side and sweat drenching her form from the exertion. Glancing over to the fallen bandit who took several shots of gandr before going down, she let out a long breath. Her attention slowly went to the gash at her side that she started to touch only to wince away to the sting of it. Taking another breath, she tried to hold back the way her face flushed ever so slightly and shook her head.

“Hey! Master! Did you see that? I’m a genius--,” Izō spoke in his usual upbeat tone before stopping in his tracks to the shape Ritsuka was in after turning the corner to see her. He clicked his tongue and strode over to her to look down at the fallen bandit nearby. With a twist of his sword, he ran its blade through the dead man’s head that caused Ritsuka to jolt from her pained breaths only just realizing he was there. Izō looked back over to her with a grin while he pulled his blade free from the corpse. “What happened to you? Let one of these bastards get too close? Hah!”

Ritsuka rolled her eyes, knowing she would not find much compassion from the man-slayer. Raising a hand up to her side, she began to channel some healing magic into it despite how she strained at already running on fumes. Before she could even get started on closing the gash, a rough hand gripped hers and yanked it away to halt the process. She let out a noise of protest, her attention darting up to Izō holding her hand and displaying a thoughtful look upon his face. Narrowing her eyes at him, she yanked her hand from his grip and took a step away.

“What’s the big deal!?”

“Don’t be wasting mana on that scratch,” he scolded at her and reached for her again to yank up the bottom of her jacket without asking. She let out a startled noise, hastily shoving him away whenever he tried to get a look at the wound. The movement only caused her to let out a pained gasp that got his attention momentarily, especially the slight flushed expression she gave. A hum escaped from him as if an idea came to mind.

“What do you mean? It’ll get infected if I wait,” she complained and tried to compose herself with a huff. Izō seemed unbothered by her complaints and began to dig around on his person. After a moment, he pulled free a flask and held it out for her to see that only made her deadpan at him. It was odd to see him with a flask instead of one of those bottles he always carried full of sake, but that was not why she looked at him oddly. “Uh, not really the time to be drinking, Izō…”

“Hush, Master, this is for that,” he pointed out with a gesture towards her gash and she was ready to give him a retort before he reached for her again. She let out a frustrated noise when he lifted her jacket and undershirt both enough to partially expose herself. She tried to swat him away, but he was holding more firm while she stumbled enough to fall against a piece of rubble that she sat down on to catch herself awkwardly. “Just a bit of this and you’ll be all good! Then we can get back to killing.”

“Stop, Izō!” She sputtered at him, but he had already opened the flask and kneeled down to tip it just over the wound. He gave her no time to even prepare herself before the harsh sting wracked her at the alcohol burned into it. A strained, short scream escaped her while she reached out to grip his arms just for something to hold on to. Izō flinched upon hearing the sweet noise she made, shifting a gaze up to her face as she could not suppress the almost lewd pant she gave out with her small shudders. This was not a way she wanted her servant to find out that she may have enjoyed pain, just a bit… No, more like a whole lot while she now began to flush more in embarrassment when he almost gave her a mocking look now at the realization those were not entirely painful noises she let loose.

“Hah, did you just--”

“S-Shut up,” she snapped at him, attempting to rid herself of the blush and continued shakes rolling through her body at the fact she could still feel that burning at the gash from the alcohol on it. Her face darted away from him to see, raising a hand up to her mouth as if that would muffle the way she was breathing heavier. “Let me handle it, you idiot.”

Izō watched her for a moment then looked down at the wound dripping with a mixture of fresh flowing blood and the liquor he poured on it. A dubious grin began to form on his lips though as he reached forward with the hand holding the flash to poke a finger against the edge of the cut. “Nah,” he said far too happily whenever he heard her let out a squeaky breath of pain that went into one of those lewd noises shortly after. “Not when you’re acting this cute.”

“Izō!” She shouted at him in complaint, heat rolling up her neck so harshly she could feel how flushed she was with both arousal and shame. Her hand still on his arm moved up to grip at the sleeve of his hakama as if it would impede him. His eyes glinted in the same way he showed whenever he landed a nice blow in combat as he ran his thumb along the gash. It caused Ritsuka’s back to arch from the pain shooting through her and the moment he stopped it was like a flood of chemical pleasure that came after. It was hard for her not to let the lustful expression on her face show when her breath quickened. This masochistic side of hers was one she did her best to hide, but worn and at the mercy of a man-slayer it was impossible to conceal.

“To think you were like this! Shoulda told me before during our mana transfers and I woulda got more fun outta it,” he chuckled and tipped the flask to pour another rush of the alcohol down her side. Her skirt and tights were both already soaking in the liquid and blood both that was cleaned away. As she was distracted in shutting her eyes tight at the sensation, she only felt what happened next. Warmth and firmness suddenly swiped against the gash and when she snapped her eyes open she saw Izō was leaned down now with his face against her side.

Her breath left her in shock when she was wracked with another shake when it became more plain that he was running his tongue up along the cleaned wound. His hot breath fanned across her skin while he savoured both her mana rich blood and the liquor, a satisfied hum escaping from him. Hastily, Ritsuka brought both of her hands up to his head, one gripping his ponytail to tug to try to dislodge the man-slayer. He let out a grunt at her actions, though in response he only pressed his tongue harder against her wound, almost digging it into the gash that caused a brief scream to come from her.

“Please-- fuck,” she panted out, not able to properly utter out the words while Izō was being relentless in this new entertainment. Pulling away from his work, he licked away the stray liquor and blood from his lips. He gave her a wicked smile when he looked up to her and easily pulled himself free of her hands grasping at him. In the same motion he released her top and then raised the flask once more. This time he took a long swig of it and let out a loud breath after.

“That hits the spot, nothing like a little mana and sake both,” he said in a joyful tone and shook the flask to take note of how much he had left. Ritsuka shoved down her top even though it caused her a wince to the fabric rubbing against the cleaned wound. It was still a problem even if it was not lethal as she flinched when looking down at the mess now. Izō brought his attention back down to her while he watched her still attempting to channel a healing spell to at least close the wound enough so it would not keep bleeding out. He sighed at the sight, letting her do so before he licked his lips in thought.

“Hey, Master,” he said with a pause while he waited for her to glare up at him while her face was still flushed red after that display. He only gave a mischievous smile and took a step towards her once more. “Lemme put the rest of my sake to good use,” was all he said before he dropped to his knees in front of her. She stopped her healing to let out a sharp gasp whenever he gripped her knees and spread them in a swift motion. Her hands shot down to push her skirt to hide her panties, glaring harshly down at her servant while he cast a frown up at her. “What? Come on, I just want a bit of mana to flavor it.”

“Is this r-really the time!?” She hissed at him and he gave her a look of reconsideration before that grin of his reformed.

“Who cares, all that’s here is us and the dead,” he said wickedly, causing her chest to tighten to remembering just who she was dealing with. For reasons she would never have the nerves to explain, that made her face only feel hotter as this servant had a knack for unlocking darker kinks of hers. Pulling her out of those shameful thoughts was him not bothering to wait for her response and begin tugging down her tights and panties from under her skirt. Her feet kicked awkwardly as he impatiently dealt with the clothing, tugging her boots off too so he could bare her lower half after pushing her skirt up further. “You usually love my mouth, so stop your complaining.”

His words only made Ritsuka burn harder as he moved closer between her legs while she shook with the impending arousals. He grinned as he saw the glisten of her slit, already worked up after he had played with her. To that thought, he reached up to grip his hand around the side of her hip where that wound was. Even if it was no longer an open gash, it was still enough for him to feel it still lightly bleed if he pressed at it while he squeezed her hip to make her cry out at the pain. Her hands shot to his, gripping and pulling at his arm while her legs kicked at his sides. To those delicious sounds, he grinned higher and even let out a short laughter at how sickeningly addictive it was to watch.

“To think you enjoy this treatment! All the better for me because it is better than when I fuck you,” he chuckled and released her hip to bring his hand up to his mouth. He shook her shivering, weak grasp from his arm and began licking at his palm of the lingering alcohol and blood there. Ritsuka moved her hands to gripping his shoulders, tears pricking at the corner of her eyes as she even gave him a hiccup in the sensations overwhelming her. The high she got from him introducing pain to her and the rush of relief afterwards had her skin buzzing with delight.

Retrieving his flask once more, Izō scooted forward between her legs and took hold of one of her thighs whenever she began to inch away from him. He tipped the container above her cunt, letting the warm liquid pour down her mound that had her gasp loudly at the slight burn that came from it. He squeezed at her thigh from hearing it, the wicked smile on his lips never leaving even as he dipped down hastily. Before too much of the alcohol slid off onto stone rubble she sat on, he ran his tongue up her slit to gather it and her juices. 

A pleased noise escaped from him to the taste as he lapped his tongue up her womanhood to her clit where he wrapped his mouth and gave a hard suck. He swallowed the liquid he gathered hard enough for her to feel it in his continued sucking. The shock of pleasure had her cry out lewdly and reach for his head and hair both, clenching her hands so tight it threatened to take strands out. Pulling from her clit with a hard pop, Izō leaned back to chug down the remaining alcohol in the flask until it ran dry.

“Oh, all out,” he said when he pulled the flask away to hold it upside down to emphasize his words. He tossed it over his shoulder with a shrug and began to stand to his feet only to find himself stopped when Ritsuka gave a tug at his hair. He glanced up at her questioningly to get a good look at her obscene stare and hot breaths. “Need something, Master? Come on, let go of my hair.”

She only held tighter to his locks and gave a needy roll of her hips towards him that had him looking down at her twitching mound and then back up to her lustful expression. He let out a long sigh, reaching up to wrench her hands out of his hair even as he winced to her wanting to refuse his escape. A whine left her, but he settled back down onto his knees in front of her and gave a lopsided grin.

“Yeah yeah, I know the drill,” he said with amusement that made Ritsuka feel herself flush even further at the fact she had silently just asked him for more. She began to relax, spreading her legs further for him until she saw him begin to reach for his sword at his side. At that, she tensed up and hit her legs against his shoulders with worry.

“Izō…?” She breathed out, finding difficulty with her words with her arousals in addition to this new fear tightening her. He gave her a casual look as if he was doing nothing unusual as he had his sword at hand with the blade faced away from her.

“What’s got you so spooked?” He questioned and then he saw her constantly looking down to his sword that caused him to let out a laugh. “Oh! I ain’t going to kill you… unless you want me to? Nah, then I would vanish, huh?”

“Then… what’re you doing with that?” She questioned slowly before she found out just what he was up to when he pressed the hilt of his sword up against her clit hard. The rough surface sent a spike of pain through her while he used his other hand to grab her hip and keep her anchored down as he began to rub the hilt harshly against her sensitive button. “I-Izō!”

“You’re so cute like this, Master,” he hummed, grinding the hilt even harder just to watch her flail and flinch in the pain of it. She had taken to grabbing at his sleeves again, pulling at them and whining for him to ease up. He only grinned wider to her words, soon giving her brief relief by sliding the hilt down to press against her soaked entrance. “Always wanted to try this, but thought it might be too much for you. Now that I know you’re into this shit, I can be as rough as I want.”

With that, he shoved part of the hilt into her, the strange feeling of it stretching her causing all the breath to leave her. She squeezed her legs against him, so badly wanting to close them as he prevented it by staying between them and began to squish her hip harder. While he dug the hilt deeper, angling it up to hit that sweet spot of hers, he slid his hand up to once again press against that wound. The sudden pain mixing with the pleasure had her screaming out for him, hands scrambling for some purchase or just a way to pry him off. It was too much as she already felt an orgasm rolling out of her as she clenched hard on the foreign object.

“Already? Must have been really pent up,” he teased at her as he watched her enter pure bliss before him, locked up and letting out a lewd moan. Her hands shook as they had settled with one buried in his hair and the other gripping his arm holding his sword. As her orgasm came to a close, her hips rolled against the hilt, her juices dripping down it before he pulled it out slowly. She shook and whined his name as he did so before he slid it back into its sheath, not bothering to clean it right now. He released her side and set the blood stained hand on her knee to push on in his motion to stand up with a satisfied huff. “You good now, Master? Let’s finish up this mission with some more killing!”

Ritsuka blinked oddly at him, letting out a long breath as she fell onto her back to take long breaths after that strange orgasm she just had. Izō only gave her a short laugh and turned to kick the nearby corpse just to double check it was really down. As he was wandering off, she sat back up to figure out where he had even tossed her lower clothes.


	13. Dirty Sex/Blood Play (Mori Nagayoshi x Ritsuka)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Out on a mission with Mori Nagayoshi, Ritsuka could not help watching how he worked in absolute awe. The crazed berserker's lust for fighting was a sight to behold that she got a good up close show to.
> 
>  **Warnings:** Violence, Blood & Gore, _Slight_ Dub-con

To say that Ritsuka was used to watching her berserker servant, Mori Nagayoshi, on the field was a lie as the way he handled enemies still had her worried for her own life. That and every time he cast his crazed gaze her direction while drenched in blood had a chill going up her spine. So why was it she found herself soon melting with a flush on her cheeks and a frustrated mutter on her breath as he cackled in his return to the fighting?

Snapping her back to reality was a man lunging for her, his weapon held high as he had managed to escape from the fray to go for the vulnerable master instead. Her eyes went wide and the breath left her while she raised her hand in preparation to blast him away with gandr. Before she could, a sickening gurgle choked out from the man and warm liquid splattered over her. She had to close her eyes to keep it from blinding her, wiping at her face so she could clear her vision and blink at what had happened in front of her. It was only then she realized what had covered her with crimson dripping from her hands and down her chin.

“Hah ha ha! Such a great feelin’!” Shouted Mori from behind the man still squirming in agony as only blood poured from his mouth to muffle his screams. His feet kicked as he was raised off the ground painfully by the spear that impaled him, tearing the hole in him bigger. Ritsuka found herself staring at the sight partially horrified as the tip of the weapon was mere inches from her face, any closer and she would have joined the dying man.

In a gruesome motion, the man was suddenly tossed to the side, sliding off the weapon in the action to morbidly slop onto the ground where he continued to twitch in agony as the last of his life faded. Now Ritsuka was staring up at Mori, his wicked grin barely visible from all the blood and gore that he bathed in. He still wore his armor, but he had taken his helmet off to satisfy his lust to feel the viscous liquid on his skin. His crazed eyes seemed to dilate further upon taking in the sight of his precious little master.

Much like him, she was splattered with blood from such a close encounter with his combat style and how she stared at her hands and began to rub at her face in shakes told him she was not used to it. To him though, she was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen in this moment. The impulsive berserker could not even control himself when he reached out and Ritsuka startled when she felt his dirtied gauntlet swipe the side of her face, knocking away her hands and smearing more blood upon her. She flinched away from his touch in an unexpected way that had Mori blinking in confusion.

“Ugh, Mori! I can barely see,” she complained, still rubbing at her face before she could finally see more clearly while she did her best to hide both her blushing and unease of the close encounter. Her breath was quickened and thankfully the flush upon her face masked by the blood that felt like it only smeared worse the more she rubbed. That was when she found her wrists grasped and pulled away from her face so suddenly she let out a whine of pain at how Mori’s gauntlets dug into her skin and his unchecked strength.

“What a beautiful sight! Lookit how ya glow in the blood of our enemies!” Mori said with absolute glee, the sound of his weapon clattering to the ground after he took hold of her hands causing her to startle. Her eyes went wide once more when he gave her that sharp toothed smile and pupils practically vibrating in his berserker state. To say she was scared was an understatement as Ritsuka shook in his grasp, her small tugs to free herself pointless to the servant’s bruising grip. Under that though, she felt sparks alighting in her core as she knew just how rough he could be anytime he lost himself so close to her, but to think he was so quickly interested without so much of a mention of needing mana had her wary.

“L-Let go, Mori,” she weakly commanded, but he seemed deaf to her complaints as he was lost in a trance watching how the blood dripped from her chin and slid down that delicious neck of hers. A wild breath escaped him and he yanked her up so fast that her feet left the ground. Gasping loudly, she felt his arms wrap around her torso and his face bury into the crook of her neck as she was crushed against his armor hard enough to make her wince. Squirming in the sudden embrace, she began to kick at him and smack her hands against his shoulders that only hurt her upon hitting the metal. “Mori!” She continued to shout his name as if that would reach the man in his crazed state.

Without hesitation once her skin was close enough, he opened his mouth against her neck and she let out a scream when she felt his pointed teeth begin to press into it. A shudder escaped him as he tasted the blood when his tongue lapped against the flesh between his teeth before beads of fresh blood began to come out from where he just barely broke the skin. His arms tightened on her, feeling her squirm against him and begin to breathe rapidly in her growing panic thinking the berserker was on the verge of ripping her throat out. Much to her relief though, he stopped just short of digging his teeth in enough to cause serious injury, pulling back to lather his tongue against the row of teeth marks he made.

“Ahhhh, more delicious than even my best tea! Feed me more so I can return to my slaughtering at full force!” He spoke in a ragged breath against her skin, nuzzling his face up against her jaw then pulling back to begin work on the real event. Tears were already staining her cheeks to the painful bite, her skin buzzing harshly to how much she secretly loved the dark treatment. Her hands grasped tightly at his shoulder armor, a small hiccup escaping her while he kept her tight against him and reached down to cup her ass under her skirt.

Once again, his name left her lips in more of a moan than a complaint this time around as he balanced her against him so he could grip those cute little tights of hers. The rip came so fast she could not even tell him to stop as he dug his still gloved fingers under the hem of her panties to yank them aside. He applied a bit too much force as Ritsuka let out a cry when the fabric ripped, burning against her skin in the process that had her leaning more against him as her face pressed into the blood splattered surface of his breastplate. Her slit was now exposed to the open air while the torn clothing hung off her around it.

“You’re always so generous to me, making those noises as I ravage you,” he breathed out, his voice still high in his battle insanity. Urges to just rip her apart plagued him as he found himself shaking with some restraint, though instead he vented his wants elsewhere. Pulling her closer to him, he slid his hands down her thighs to squeeze hard and wrap them around his waist. Though she hesitated to do so from how uncomfortably his armor dug into her legs, she let herself cling to him, also putting her arms around his neck to steady herself. He moved one hand back to her ass and the other reached down to begin pulling at straps and clasps around the front of his waist. He was impatient and not wanting to shed himself of the blood he had taken the time in coating himself with, so he only let the crotch plate of his armor clank to the ground and undid the front of his pants enough to free his throbbing erection.

Ritsuka could hear what he was doing that had her pull back just slightly with her hands steadying herself with his shoulders so she could look down between them. She saw the sight of his sizable cock and how he gave it a good stroke, not caring what blood he got on it from his gauntlet before he pulled her back close by her ass to obscure her vision of his manhood. With a grunt, she was forced to lean back against his chest, the wild panting escaping him brushing across her ear when she held her head into the crook of his neck. It had sinful shame rolling through her that she was letting her servant do something like this right in the middle of the battlefield where Romani could be watching or even remaining enemies could interrupt them, not that they would after how Mori slaughtered their comrades.

“Mm, you’re already so wet. I wonder if I could use blood as more lubricant! Too bad it is already drying…” He spoke between hard breaths when she felt him pressing his throbbing head up against her entrance. Much as he said, she was already dripping for him as she was sure she may have got off to watching him fight this whole time. It had her whimpering against him, giving a roll of her hips that allowed him to easily slip the head inside her with a satisfying slick. Not needing to guide his cock anymore, he returned to having both of his hands cupping her ass that he used to shove her down upon him in a hard motion. The scream that came from her as he impaled her upon his cock had him throbbing within her tight walls, a lustful growl escaping him as he squeezed her ass hard enough to cause bruises later.

“T-Too-- Too fast!” She shouted at him, slamming her fist onto his shoulder that did little to even catch the berserker’s attention. He was already lost in the lust and craze of his mind now that he finally entered her in full. Not giving her a second of rest, he used his grip on her ass and his own hips to begin slamming into her at a brutal pace much like everything he did. Her body bounced at every thrust, high pitched gasps being forced out of her while all she could do was hold to his shoulders for this wild ride.

“Ngh… going to fill you so full! Take it, Master!” He grunted, moving so fast in her she thought she may break in half to him not holding back. She could have sworn the metal of his gauntlets and the pressure he applied to gripping her hips now would be showing various injuries alone. That and her cunt was being stretched and abused so much that she was not so sure the blood smeared on his cock was not the enemy’s even though she was not a virgin. Her eyes rolled to the thought, feeling the pleasures and pain mix inside her along with his cock straining against every part of her, even kissing her pained cervix.

With holding her up and still standing as he fucked her, every time he dropped her down onto his cock she shook at the intense feeling of fullness. Her mouth hung open at times, lewd noises and a sliver of drool escaping her as he was relentlessly taking her as he pleased. Tightening her legs around him, she boldly leaned forward to press her lips against that crazed smile of his. He groaned in pleasure at feeling her weak advances, returning them in full with a hard bite at her lip enough to cause blood to gush into his mouth. Her shriek of pain was swallowed down along with her mana rich blood while he sucked hard on the injured lip, not letting her pull back while he growled like an animal refusing to let its meal go.

That was all she needed, her orgasm slapping her hard enough to cause her to arch her back and let out a wail of lust into his mouth. Despite how much it hurt, she desperately pressed her mouth harder into his, even tasting and drinking her own blood as his tongue dove in to chase after the coppery taste. She boldly bit on his tongue as her climax wracked through her body to cause him to chuckle in their kiss at her attempts of being aggressive. In response he slammed up in her upon feeling her walls squeeze him, begging him to release inside her.

Feeling rather generous at how great his master was making him feel even in the cloud of his berserker state, he began to thrust wildly and chase down his climax. Even when hers began to come down, her insides tingling in their oversensitive state before being overwhelmed by his jackhammering thrusts, he continued with intent of finishing for her. Releasing her mouth so he could hear her panicked cries for him to stop, he gave hard, uneven thrusts before finally spilling into her. His cum came gushing out so hard she almost felt a second orgasm crash through her as it pumped out and spilled down his balls to soil the ground below them already covered with blood and sweat.

He gave a few more hard thrusts to finish himself off before stilling deep inside her and letting her lean against him. Wrapping his arms around her to steady her against him, he grinned madly still even though his embrace lessened to something more comfortable. Ritsuka was at a loss of words, shaking and panting for breaths while she did her best to recover, though when she looked up to him she saw him licking his lips of her blood and that mad stare hungry for more. She swallowed, feeling him still hard as he started to tighten his grip around her once more and she cried out when he pulled her up to slam her back down on his cock. The endurance of a berserker was something she knew one day was going to break her as she could only hope she survived her servant’s onslaught as he started into round two.


	14. Humiliation (Angra Mainyu x Ritsuka)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was no surprise that Ritsuka had fallen for the handsome servant known as Arthur Pendragon. However, whenever she went to ask him for a night together, the answer and what came after were not what she expected.
> 
>  **Warnings:** Non-Con, Rejection, Humiliation, Virginity Loss

Ritsuka’s face burned as she stood in front of Arthur Pendragon, her most trusted servant and a man she had grown feelings for. It was too much to keep to herself, taking a deep breath as he watched her with his usual, loyal smile.

“A-Arthur,” she began, her voice already cracking that she cursed internally at, “Do… Do you want to...” she continued, her voice growing meek as Arthur took in her body language. She had glanced away from him in shyness, taking in another breath to spill out her last words, “Come to my room… fo-for the night?”

Time froze in that moment, Ritsuka’s face burning and her hands shaking while she held them tightly to her chest. Embarrassment wracked through her so much she could not even bring herself to look at her servant.

“Master-- I do not think that is wise...”

Arthur’s guilty voice came out after a painful silence as he could not even look down at Ritsuka and it tore her heart apart. She finally got the courage to glance up at him to watch him facing away now, battling with his own thoughts of what to say further. Already Ritsuka could feel the tears threatening to come out, a heat of shame climbing up her throat. All she could think of was all the moments with Arthur: The way he protectively pulled her away from danger, offered his cloak in the storms, and so much more.

“I…” She breathed out, unable to respond properly herself. Anger and regret were at war with each other in her thoughts. Furrowing her brows she opened her mouth once more only to bite on her tongue to prevent the potentially wrong words. “Am I n-not g--ngh…” She muttered, but shook her head quickly and took off in an emotional huff. With a sprint, she pushed past Arthur in a desperate attempt to escape the situation. For a split second she could feel his hand brush past her shoulder, but he pulled back, not stopping her. That alone almost hurt as much as the rejection.

Locking her bedroom door behind her once she entered the dark room, her feelings finally spilled out. Tears rolled down her cheeks that she reached up to angrily wipe away, cursing at herself for being so stupid and overreacting so harshly. She let her desires get the better of her, the forward actions backfiring hard. Walking over to her bed, she fell onto it to bury her face into the pillow to try to stop the tears.

“Shut up, shut up! You’re being s-stupid,” she hissed to herself, scolding her reaction to the mundane situation. Taking deep breaths, she pushed to get herself to not break down, burying down the need to cry further. Clutching the pillow tighter, she could only think of excuses both for herself and Arthur. It made her angry which only further dug her guilt and regret.

“Master, Maaaster,” came a painfully familiar, playful voice, ripping Ritsuka from her emotional breakdown so hard she let out a startled gasp. Shooting up to sitting on her bed, she was met with amber eyes that gave an eerie flash of blue upon her attention on them. Of all the servants to visit her at a time like this, Angra Mainyu was the last one she wanted to see. He seemed to completely ignore her distraught state, grinning happily while he sat cross legged on the end of her bed. “No need to tell yourself to stop being stupid! It’s much more amusing when you are.”

“Go away, Angra,” Ritsuka hissed, her emotions running high as she spat the words harsher than she normally would. This caused that smile Angra held to turn into an exaggerated look of surprise. He was not about to let that go. Moving towards her with no regard for her personal space-- actually, he fully intended to invade it as Ritsuka was forced to sit up further and scoot away from him. He did not stop until she had to stand up from the bed like he was a bug she did not want to touch. Pausing his actions to lay on his side, he gave her a pout.

“Come on, Maaaster!~ I’m bored and you’re all emotional and stuff,” Angra whined, slipping his shoulders off the edge of the bed to hang upside down from it in an attempt to get a view under her skirt. His antics were nothing new to her, frowning at him as she took hasty steps away from the bed as the avenger fell onto the floor in a comical fashion. “Tch, no fair.”

“I said go away. I’m not in the mood,” she continued to say in her harsh tone, her voice hoarse from her earlier crying that she was still reaching to wipe away. Angra shifted up to sitting by the bed on the floor, blinking in confusion at her.

“But you’re wearing your good panties and even shaved! Clearly you were in the mood for something lewd,” Angra pointed out casually, letting out a snicker shortly after. Ritsuka’s face went red only for a moment causing her to clutch the edges of her skirt as if trying to hide him from sneaking anymore peeks.

“How do you k-know that!?”

Ritsuka flinched whenever she watched Angra stand up, still holding an amused expression at her as he began to walk her way. She swallowed hard, trying to push down her embarrassment and focus on an angry glare towards her weakest servant to show she would not let him bully her around. Since she was standing her ground now, he strode right up into her personal space to the point she began to tense up. His eyes gleamed at the distraught expression she gave him before he burst out laughing, holding his face in an exaggerated manner.

“Haha ha! Maybe you should get better locks, yeah?” He asked, vaguely answering her question and soon calming his laughter down to rub a stray tear of amusement from the corner of one his eyes. “You wanted to fuck that knight guy, didn’t you? Heh, polish his holy sw--ACK!!”

The sound of a slap resonated across the room, Angra went wide eyed as his face was turned to the side and Ritsuka’s hand raised after having hit him. It only took a second before she had to take a few steps away to shake her hand from the sting it left. As she did, Angra held his own face feeling the pain too.

“Ow ow ow! So mean!” He complained, rubbing his cheek with an exaggerated show of hurt. Ritsuka was busy massaging her hand as the aggressive contact with the avenger had caused some pain in addition to the slap blow back itself. Shaking her hand again shortly after, she cast him a glare while he pouted at her once more. “What was that for? Hmph…”

“You being nosy,” Ritsuka said sternly, turning to walk towards the door. “I can’t believe you sometimes, Angra-aah!”

Her breath caught in her throat when she felt a pair of arms around her, pulling her back against the offender. His hands did not miss the opportunity to grope at her sides before Ritsuka reached back to grab at them. He held firm though as she could feel his breath against the back of her neck along with a playful snicker.

“Dooon’t leave! Come, come,” Angra urged, not really giving her much choice as she let out a gasp whenever he lifted her by her waist just enough for her feet to leave the ground. He took the brief moment of confusion to walk her over to the bed before releasing her and shoving forward. Flailing at the sudden actions, Ritsuka fell face first onto the bed while Angra patted off his hands with a victorious huff.

“What do you want already?!” Ritsuka huffed, her face flushed after the manhandling that she could not help. It was a secret weakness of hers when one of her servants was bold enough to grab her or do anything against her command. Though she would call herself a control freak, when that was wrestled away from her she had a hard time suppressing that heated thrill. Her less obedient servants always strayed too close to finding this out, Angra most certainly not being an exception.

“Just something to do-- oh! How about someone to do!” Angra said far too cheerfully, moving forward before his words actually clicked with Ritsuka. Shoving her shoulders down, he moved onto the bed to straddle her waist with that playful amusement still on his face.

“Angra!” Ritsuka shouted, her legs giving a kick to no effect with Angra sitting on her waist. Raising her hands with the intent of knocking him off, he met them with his own. Interlacing their fingers, he pushed her hands down onto the bed, leaning down over her in the same motion. The spark of shameful desire shot through Ritsuka so hard in that moment that she took in a quick breath, eyes wide up at the avenger pinning her down.

“So cute, Master! How about I rape you instead of that knightly guy,” Angra cheerfully offered, still smiling before giving a little surprised expression when Ritsuka began to squirm more insistently. “Hey hey, I thought you wanted it? Were you not so desperately crying because he wouldn’t come bone you?”

“N-no! That’s… That’s not what I wanted,” Ritsuka breathed out, cursing at herself for how her body began to tingle to his words. Not able to hide her heated face or the way her breath picked up, she just turned her face to the side stubbornly and continued to twist her body in attempts to wiggle free. Angra fumbled some on top of her though regaining himself by using his feet to pin her legs down tighter.

“It’s not?” He hummed thoughtfully, watching her fluster further under him. Releasing her hands unexpectedly, he leaned up just enough to place them boldly on her breasts and squeezing. The adorable noise that escaped her had him chuckling, her hands hesitating momentarily before reaching to grip at his wrists. “But, Maaaster, the way you react means you’re just begging to be taken roughly. It’s so funny! You were even wanting to bang that guy before even doing any of that romantic crap, heh.”

Ritsuka tensed up at the words, looking up at Angra now with slight shock. A rough grope at her tits brought her back to her senses, his hands pressing them together and straining the front of her uniform for his own enjoyment. He chuckled under his breath, just seeming amused by the actions he was doing while Ritsuka let out a whimper to it. Though she was gripping his wrists, she had not yanked them away while she only clenched harder and shut her eyes with the shame building inside her. She was actually enjoying this.

“Sto… Stop,” she pleaded with a shuddered breath as Angra did not let up his rough treatment of her breasts. Only being fueled by her words, he continued for a moment longer before reaching at the straps of her uniform. She had released his wrists to cross both her arms over her face, panting softly at the situation. “It’s wrong… wrong!”

“You’re so silly, Master,” Angra snickered, undoing her uniform top and pulling it open to reveal her black undershirt. He shifted on top of her, scooting back so he could reach under the hem of the shirt easier. He treated the moment like he was just messing with a new toy, shoving the fabric up along with the sports bra underneath. Once her breasts were finally revealed to him, he grinned. “So pathetically small! Your nipples are hard too. See, you really do want this. How disgusting!”

“S-shu--” she began to retort, but instead a startled squeak escaped her whenever Angra leaned down to run his tongue up the underside of her right breast without hesitation then give the other a hard flick. His hands then pushed her top and bra up harder to make sure her breasts stayed revealed as he took her nipple into his mouth to suck on. The sudden actions had Ritsuka’s back arch and her hands scramble to grab at his head. Though she was shuddering and skin feeling on fire, she willed herself to yank at him to pull him free from what he was doing.

“Ow ow, hey!” Angra complained as Ritsuka gave him an irritated glare through her blushing. He gave his childish pout at her while she released his head to try to yank her top back down. “Hmph, fine, if you don’t want me to play there then I’ll go down here.”

As Ritsuka was still trying to get a hold of the situation, Angra gripped her hips and manhandled her so he could move his legs in between hers. Pushing herself up, she tried to close her legs only for his waist to already be in the way. He slid his hands down further to grip at her thighs, yanking her back towards him that had her falling back down. That spike of anticipation raced up her when she felt his hips grind momentarily up between her legs.

“Foreplay’s for saps anyway,” Angra said with enthusiasm, tugging her thighs again to intentionally grind up against her. He let out a satisfying sigh at the sensation and Ritsuka found her own heated pant leak out. Though cloth still barred them, she could feel his hardening bulge press against her tights. “Hey hey, Master? You a virgin? Lord King Sparkly would be miffed if I took it! Didya know he has a kink for that?”

Ritsuka could not answer him while she covered her face once more as he had not let up his slow grinding up against her. Every time she felt his bulge pressing up against her she could feel herself moisten more. The shame of letting him do this to her was weighing against her desire for him to shut up and just fuck her.

At her lack of verbal response, Angra gave a huff and bounced her with a thrust of his hips. She let out a sharp gasp, giving him the attention he wanted by lowering her arms and glaring at him. He gave her a cheerful smile and reached to begin yanking down her skirt. He lifted her legs up swiftly against his chest, taking her tights along with it awkwardly. Fumbling some with her shoes, she heard him rip the tights in the process that had her squirming against him once more.

“I told you to… to stop,” she finally spoke, finding some of her confidence once more. As Angra was busy tossing aside what he had removed, Ritsuka pressed her feet against him and wiggled back away further up on the bed. Angra blinked at her actions as she got up on her knees intending to get up off the bed on the other side. She had not got far before she felt him grab her ankles, pulling her back now in a much more compromising position with her stomach on the bed. He crawled up to get back over her, barring her escape by shoving her down by her shoulders and wedging himself between her legs once more. “Wa-wait!”

“Naaah, I wanna feel how soft you are inside,” Angra breathed against the shell of her ear while leaning down against her. He pressed her chest into the mattress further, grinding against her nearly bare ass with a whine of his own on the edge of his breath. “Such a fat ass, Maaaster. You should really work on losing some weight! Hah!”

Ritsuka shivered underneath him, feeling him grinding against her slit covered only by panties already soaked through. Her hands clenched at the sheets, finding herself so sensitive in the dubious situation, the thrill of it affecting her. Angra pulled back to sit on his knees between her legs, admiring the view of her ass wiggling ever so slightly in front of him. He snickered to the fact she was no longer struggling to get away, not that it mattered to him. Hooking his fingers on her panties, he yanked them down and moved aside to slip them off her legs before he returned to his spot. All the while she did nothing more than hug her bedsheets close to her with a shameful expression.

“Geesh, think you’re wet enough? I haven’t even done anything, ha ha!” He mocked above her, dangling her panties before tossing them aside. He grabbed her hips and pulled her up on her knees that shoved her face into the mattress awkwardly, her hands fumbling to press herself up. “I could probably even fuck your ass with all this.”

Fear spiked through Ritsuka at his mention that quickly faded when she felt his finger slip up her slit, the wet noise accompanying it causing a spark of embarrassment to heat her neck. She felt useless in this situation, only a pathetic pant escaping her instead of trying to repeat at him to stop. The sounds of him rustling clothing had her tensing up, her nerves screaming at her to try to get away from him again. Her core was throbbing though and she could not deny the intense arousal she was feeling at his treatment. Reluctantly, she lowered her upper body back down, keeping her hips raised.

“There we go,” Angra hummed, pushing his waist sash down just enough to pull his hardened member free. He glanced over to Ritsuka flinching at any motion he made, snickering at the sight. He placed a hand on her hip, enjoying how she shuddered at the contact. “You’re really desperate, huh? That’s pretty pathetic, Master. Letting such a weak servant like me overpower you!”

Letting out a huff, Ritsuka reconsidered pulling away from him after hearing that. He did not give her much time though as she felt him rub the head of his cock up against her entrance. Holding his cock with one hand and squeezing at her hip with the other, he began to inch his way into her. There was an immediate resistance that had him let out a chuckle.

“You’re seriously a virgin? Oh boy, well, I can’t stop now,” he mocked and he pressed harder with intention. With a snap of his hips, Ritsuka felt a burning pain that had her pulling forward to try to get away from it. “Oops, come back,” he huffed and gripped both sides of her hips to yank her back so hard she fell back on his cock, burying it deeper inside her. He let out a whined groan at the sensation, thrusting forward to further sheath himself before he felt his hips press flush against her ass.

Ritsuka let out a pained breath, reaching back at him to only grip one of his hands on her hips that were now digging into her skin. “It h-hurts!”

“No shit,” he said above her, breathing out in a groan before he began to pull back. His cock slipped out just enough for him to see the smeared blood against it. “So tight! Man, I should have done this ages ago.”

“An… Angra,” Ritsuka whimpered, her breath labored from the pain and the fact he was almost pulled all the way out now. After feeling herself full moments ago, she already twitched to be filled again, her thighs squirming with anticipation. To have her virginity broken in such a manner that still throbbed so painfully was uncovering some dark kinks she was not even aware of until now.

“Yeah, yeah, let a man admire his deeds for a moment,” Angra huffed and in one rough thrust he shoved himself back into her. Ritsuka let out a moan at the sensation, her insides squeezing him to the burning pain and pleasure that jolted through her. She never realized just how touch starved and pent up she had been until feeling how much just the first thrusts were doing to her. Angra continued to push forward, forcing her hips to fall flush against the mattress as his chest pressed into her back and he wedged his arms up under her to grab her tits. “Haah, that’s better.”

Adjusting his legs to either side of hers, pressing her legs tight together, he shoved his length in deeper from the prone bone position he had got her into. A whined breath escaped from him as he began to speed up his thrusts now in a comfortable position, pumping his cock into her with little regard for her. He nuzzled the side of his head up against hers in a near affectionate manner, his body already shuddering to just how good it felt.

“Hey hey, you ever wonder if us servants can knock up our Master? You know I might have a real body so I could! Or-- uh, I honestly forgot if I do or not…” He said against her and then paused his thrusts to give a pondering expression. The sudden halt had her whine out at him, already so stimulated that she was buzzing with pleasures now that the pain subsided from her deflowering. He stopped for so long she began to move her hips back to him that snapped him out of his thoughts to let out a groan and thrust his hips forward to continue a rapid pace. “Sorry there, was thinking about things! Hah, such an impatient whore, did it turn you on for me to talk about knocking you up? That’s really gross! Hah ha ha! Speaking of which.”

Angra gave a grunt while he felt her walls begin to tighten on him, twitching and begging for him to go harder so she could reach her bliss. In one merciless swoop, he yanked out of her before she could reach her climax and held his hand on his throbbing cock as he was close himself. Denying her of the stimulation to finish reaching an orgasm, she gasped sharply at him and tried to push herself up. 

He moved back off her and gripped her shoulder to flip her over so fast she bounced on the mattress. Before she even realized what he was doing, she saw him shoving his dick into her face, pumping it fast as he gazed down at her with crazed lust on his face.

“Open your mouth, stupid Master,” he said with another whine in his voice as he tugged on his cock harder, ready for release. She was so desperate for her own pleasures though, trying to ignore his command to reach down and begin rubbing at her clit in a poor attempt of regaining her high. He narrowed his eyes to this, leaning down to pull her hands off herself as she squirmed to the action and he held both her wrists with one hand to resume jerking himself off in her face. “Hah, oh wait, I was going to cum in yo-- ugh, too late,” he grunted and with one more hard pump his seed began to pour out onto her face.

Ritsuka winced at the warm substance hitting her, closing her eyes while it splattered all over her flushed expression. Angra gave loud groans while he released himself, watching as she tried to pull away and turn her head from him painting her face in his cum. He began to snicker at the sight, soon finishing and letting go of her hands to fall back on his ass. His laughter continued into a longer one while he pointed at her face while she desperately wiped at the seed that kept her from opening her eyes.

“You don’t even look hot with cum on your face! Haha ha! No wonder the knight guy rejected you!” He mocked loudly and she was soon able to open her eyes to glare at him. By now her arousals had cooled down too much to be able to reach an orgasm without some effort. That and her entrance was throbbing in the pain of having her virginity taken. Hastily, she reached over to grab her pillow and chunk it right at Angra’s face as he was still laughing at her. “Ow! So mean!” He cried at her that only caused her to grab a second pillow to throw again until he began his retreat off the bed.

“Out already!” She hissed at him, tears welling up in her eyes at her lack of release and the pain that throbbed through her. Angra only frowned like a kicked puppy, stuffing his spent cock back into his clothes. That did not last long as he slowly grew a sinister smile and turned to place his hands behind his head casually in his strides towards the exit.

“Well alright then. I’m going to go brag to that knight guy that I fucked you and we can laugh together about how pathetic you are!” Angra announced joyfully and as Ritsuka paled in the fear of his words he vanished from sight. Left alone, she let out a frustrated noise and slammed her fists on her bed before wincing to how her body ached so bad. She sometimes wondered why she even kept all the world’s evil in Chaldea as she seriously debated having one of her stronger servants get rid of him after this.


	15. Mouth Play (Caster Cú Chulainn x Ritsuka)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cold day in Chaldea requires a warm Cú Chulainn which Ritsuka finds out, comes at a price for both the warmth and her own curiosities.
> 
>  **Warnings:** None! This one is pretty easy going.

It was a quiet day for once in Chaldea that allowed Ritsuka some much needed relaxation time. Though with the blizzard blaring outside the building harder than ever and power resources still shaky since the incident that started all of this, that meant it was a bit cooler inside. Not so much to be threatened with freezing to death, but enough that when Cú Chulainn’s caster self offered to be her electric blanket, she could hardly refuse the flirty servant. It was cliche, she knew, but she had been somewhat smitten by his smooth talk ever since Singularity F. Much to her surprise, she found him to not be as handsy as she had expected while he had his arms draped around her waist and his chin rested upon her shoulder.

She had been going over her material list on a tablet in her lap while they sat on her bed like that. Despite it being cooler in her room, all she felt was the natural heat the servant put off as she could even smell the campfire wood scent coming off him. It was beyond relaxing which let her go on with her list organizing in relative peace while dressed down in her warmest pajamas of a long sleeve and some comfy sweatpants.

Whenever she glanced to her shoulder where Cú had his head nestled, she was surprised to find his eyes closed and mouth slightly opened in his slow breathing. It let her get a view of those fanged teeth of his that him and his other selves seem to all sport. The sight had her distracted from her tablet enough that she began to ponder over the feature. Though, she had not really gotten a good look at some of her other servant’s teeth since it was more a trademark for Cú since he grinned so often no matter what class he came in… well, except for his alter. At least out of combat anyway.

“Cú,” she said softly that roused the caster from his near sleeping state to open those striking red eyes and gaze over at her. He let out a yawn that only had her admiring those fangs of his a bit more in detail before she snapped her face away from him. He made a grunt of acknowledgement seeming to be wanting to go back to resting, even giving her waist a squeeze when he scrunched his shoulders in a readjustment. Though she felt her face flush at the action, she took in a breath to ask the question so plaguing her mind. “Why do you and uh-- other yous have fangs?”

“Hrm…?” He answered in his sleepy state, yawning once more before he began to awaken a little more to take in the question he was asked. After a moment, he shrugged and began to settle back down against her after giving his teeth a lick to the inquiry about them. “Don’t you?”

Ritsuka gave him a dumbfounded glance and after a few seconds she found herself setting her tablet in her lap to reach up to her own mouth. She ran her fingers along her teeth, feeling the usual human bluntness although her canines had very subtle points that she would not really consider fangs. A low laugh rumbled against her back that had her startled and turned to look at Cú very much awake again and watching her. He had an amused expression at how she was actually needing to check her own teeth just to be sure she did not have fangs too.

“That’s not the same,” she said with a tinge of embarrassment tinting her cheeks before he only chuckled again to her adorable reactions. He pulled her closer to him, his fingers brushing against her sides that had her jolt from his wandering hands that had been so good until now. It seemed like he was growing bored now that she was not letting him continue his nap that had her pouting his way. He paused his actions at seeing her resistance to his touches, shrugging to return to simply leaning against her to continue being her warmth.

“Why do ya ask?” He questioned, reaching down to pick up the tablet she discarded in her lap to look at for something to do. She let him as she was still feeling the flush at her face from how stupid she felt asking such a silly question. He was unphased by it though while he read over her lists she was organizing with little interest.

“I don’t know, it just seems… odd?” She had trouble saying, actually not sure why she had asked in the first place. It was a simple curiosity and yet her face began to flush for a different reason the more she thought of it. That did not escape the caster’s sharp eyes, turning the tablet off and setting it off to the side to return his arms around her waist that caused a cute little noise to escape her now. That only made him curious now as he began to grin at her while setting his chin back down on her shoulder.

“I’m odd now? Here I expected it to be more ‘bout my eyes or my dashin’ good looks, but my teeth? You’re a strange one, Master,” he huffed with amusement, enjoying how she began to squirm with shame to his light teasing. “Unless,” he hummed and without any warning she felt a hot breath across the side of her neck that pushed the most intoxicating little squeak out of her. She whipped around, forcing him to move his arms to compensate whenever she managed to be facing him now sitting on her knees between his legs. His arms were still around her, now settling into the small of her back that did not help that blush across her face one bit.

“You’re the strange one,” she muttered at him, settling down to look away from him as shame was built up further inside her. He watched her for a moment and then let out an amused sigh before he released her waist.

“I thought I was odd, not strange,” he corrected her and as she was ready to retort back, he reached down to grip her hands that were nervously clasped against each of her elbows. He pulled them free and brought them up between their bodies slow enough for her to merely watch him with an arch of her brow in wondering what he was doing. “Here, if you’re so curious.”

He raised one of her hands up to his mouth as he opened it enough for him to press one of her fingers against his sharp canine. She winced at the slight prick of it, though not breaking the skin as he let go of her hand and let her take in how it felt as he most certainly had pronounced fangs. After only a moment, he playfully nipped at the finger which did cause a brief throb of pain and she yanked her hand back. She flushed hotter and held her hand close to her chest as Cú gave a soft chuckle at her reaction, licking his lips at what little he got to taste.

“Cú!” She scolded at him that only made him snicker more at her in a different way as he began to lean in closer to her and place his hands back around her waist. She raised her hands to press to his chest at his beginning forward actions just before he moved down to graze those fangs of his she was so fascinated with along the skin of her neck. The feeling had her gasping so sharply that she shuddered at the sensation, not even noticing how sensitive she had grown with just her curiosity of his pointed teeth.

“Don’t complain now, Master. You were curious so I’m only satin’ that. Although...” He trailed off before he pulled away to look up at the flushed state her expression was. Her mouth opened slightly in her breaths picking up in impending arousals at the direction this was going. He removed one hand from the small of her back to brush his fingertips up the side of her jaw and begin pressing his thumb against her lower lip. “I think I am owed since I let ya touch mine.”

Not entirely sure what he meant at first, she was caught off guard when he glided his thumb across her lips before taking his index finger to prod into her mouth. The taste was not entirely off putting, but it had a certain ashy twang to it while her gasp only allowed him to dive two fingers now into the warmth of her mouth. He experimentally pressed down on her tongue that tried to flinch away from the foreign touch, her hands coming up to grip his arm while being uncertain as to what exactly he was doing. In a weird way, she could feel warmth boil in her core as he continued to explore her mouth with his fingers, saliva beginning to drip down the side of her mouth at the actions. He was doing far more than she had got to which had him smirking at how easily she was submitting for him.

It did come to a surprise to him whenever she closed her lips around his fingers to give a soft suck, letting him feel just how warm and tight her mouth could get. It had that impatient side he thought he had grown out of spark forth for a brief moment. With a smooth motion, he pulled his fingers from her mouth and left her baffled while he began to lay back with her being forced to straddle his waist. She let out a soft squeak of surprise to him readjusting as she steadied herself with her hands on his chest while he got comfortable with her on top of him and his hands resting on her thighs.

Those opportunist hands of his slid from her thighs to her rear that he gave a light smack to that caused her to jolt up onto her knees. “Oi, come up here. Ya wanna feel these fangs dontcha?” He lazily ordered her that made her begin to heat further at the request when he pat her ass once more to urge her. She knew exactly what he was implying as it would not be the first time they had done ‘mana transfer’ but to be asking her to… Her nerves were getting the best of her and Cú was growing impatient with another whap on her butt as the only warning before he was gripping at the top of her pants to yank down.

“Okay, okay, I can do it,” she hissed at him no matter how much it had even her ears burning, gripping the top of her pants as he released them to lay back once more. He gave her a cocky grin while she sat down on his abdomen so she could pull her pants off knowing he would not mind the weight being as durable as he was. She huffed whenever he let out a low whistle to her exposure and when she started to get back up on her knees, he hooked a thumb at the side of her panties. She looked down at him and he raised an eyebrow at her while pulling at the elastic.

“These off too,” he said casually before letting go of the band for it to snap against her skin making her jolt at the sting. She glared down at him, but did as he asked in slipping her panties off before getting up on her knees again while she was straddling his torso still. His hands found their way up her waist, pushing up her top before she yanked it back down to continue glaring at him harder now.

“This stays on cause it’s still cold in here you know,” she stated and he gave a shrug before letting his hands trail back down her bare thighs as he got a good view of her already moistened slit. Gripping her thighs, he pushed her to cause her to fall forward over him and awkwardly position herself so her knees were at either side of his head. He licked his lips at the side above him even as she could not even look down at him she was so embarrassed of their position.

“Ah, wait,” he said which had her blinking before he gripped one of her legs and directed her to move once more. This time he had her turn around so that she was now looking down the length of his body and that soft ass of hers was in his face with her knees placed back at either side of his head. “That’s better,” he hummed and without warning he gripped her hips to yank her down. She let out a yelp in surprise, more out of worry of hurting him whenever she was forced to sit down on his face. Her hands scrambled to press at his chest below her and her knees rebalancing herself while she had no time at all before she felt a wet warmth engulf her slit.

“Cú!” She called out his name, wiggling to try to pull herself back up some, but a lazy growl escaped the man as he kept a hard grip on her thighs now to keep her down as he began to lap against her slit hungrily. Her plush ass cheeks rested on his face that was causing him to grunt in the wonderful softness of it. The sudden face sitting was not something she was used to experiencing even if it was not the first time she felt her servant’s mouth, most of her weight down on him now that was not phasing him one bit. In fact, he seemed to be enjoying the light pressure of her thighs and ass against his face as he eagerly ran his tongue up and down her slit.

She let out a sharp gasp whenever she felt those teeth of his nip against her lower lips and the chuckle that rumbled against her womanhood had her already shivering with the pleasures. As he was getting to work on warming her up, she saw him release one of her thighs to begin fumbling with the front of his robe belt. He undid it just enough so he could shove it down and she tensed at the sight of his cock popping free just in front of her. She was distracted from the sight by him giving a hard suck at her entrance just before his tongue dove into it. Already her juices and his saliva were sliding down the sides of his jaw, the noises he made from heated grunts to sloppy sucks had her stuck in the moment of simply writhing on top of him. It was obscene and made her feel shameful that she was feeling such spikes of pleasure from such a dirty act.

When her focus regained on what was in front of her, she saw he was already pumping his cock himself as if in tune to how his tongue prodded inside her. It was a sight that had her own mouth drooling as she found herself boldly leaning forward. Though he seemed reluctant for her to move much, once he realized what she was doing, he allowed it and released his cock to let her hand take it instead. She was much more delicate which had him buck his hips up at her and give a little harder nip at her to give her the idea not to be gentle.

Though the only response he got was a whimper and her hips gyrating down on his face, he hummed in satisfaction whenever she finally came down enough to brush her mouth up against the head of his cock. For a second, she just took in the sight of it while her hand began to pump up and down the length and the smell of the fire tinged musk of his had her already feeling the high of it. Whenever he began to rock his face between her legs harder, trying to dig his tongue further into her, she finally got to work on servicing him as well.

Placing her mouth over the head of his cock, already tasting pre-cum, she began to move down on it just enough to begin coating it in her saliva with her tongue. She gave a hard suck that earned a reaction out of him in the form of him bucking up against her mouth. Jolting at the sudden motion causing his cock to go deeper into her mouth, she pulled back messily to take a deep breath. He growled against her cunt from feeling her mouth leave his member and as she was recovering she felt his hand that had been pumping his cock earlier hook the back of her head. In an impatient movement, he pressed her head down and bucked his hips up as he felt his cock slide into that amazingly warm mouth of hers again.

He groaned against her wet slit as she shut her eyes tight, letting the length slide in her mouth. Her hands went down to try to brace herself against his waist while she did her best to relax her throat even as she jolted whenever he hit her gag reflex. Thankfully, he released her head and let her get back to work herself now that he showed her what he wanted. Pulling back up only to take a few gasps, she went back down on him, running her tongue up against the length and sucking so often. Getting into the rhythm, she began to bob up and down his cock with her hand pumping what she could not fit comfortably.

Seeming satisfied with her work, Cú began to pick up his own pace as he pulled back only enough to slide a hand up and slip two fingers into her. She flinched at the sudden insertion, more noticeable than his tongue previously. He wasted no time beginning to dig for that spot of hers and when he hit it she shuddered in delight, squeezing her thighs against the sides of his face at how great it felt. He continued this treatment, adjusting himself just enough he could press his tongue hard against her clit as he fingered her. Her own actions picked up, moving further down on his cock to try to deep throat more of him as he gave shallow bucks when he felt himself deep down her throat.

He groaned, his cock throbbing with impending release as he began to pump his fingers more insistently inside her as he urged her to her own bliss. With another hard nip at her clit and shoving his fingers against her g-spot, she finally felt her orgasm wash over her. Once he felt her clench on his fingers, he pulled them out so he could grip her thighs to press her thigh down onto his mouth. He firmly rubbed his tongue against her clit to let her ride out her orgasm while she shook above him and he could drink down her climax with hard sucks against her slit. Just for good measure, he raked his teeth along her lower lips to make her shake even more in her orgasm, the noises of her pleasure being muffled against his cock.

Though her actions stilled in her release, she sucked down hard on his length while she began to squeeze the base of his shaft. She could feel his cock throbbing just before he groaned against her as his cum came shooting out into her mouth and down her throat. It had her startled at first, pulling away just a little that caused saliva and cum to slide down his cock before she began to hastily swallow what she could. Once he was spent, she pulled back in a daze, saliva and cum sliding down her chin messily that she could not all keep in her mouth.

She gave a startled whine whenever he gave her a cheeky nip on her inner thigh, pushing her up enough to allow him to look up at her from between her legs when she sat up. They were both an absolute mess as he too was licking away the remains from his lips, moving to sit up while she was left there panting.

“Good ‘nuff demonstration of my teeth for ya?” He snarked towards her that earned him a healthy glare on that cute, messy face of hers. He let out a laugh as she proceeded to regret ever asking him that question as he would never let her hear the end of his teases over it from now on.


	16. Free Use (EMIYA Assassin x Ritsuka)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mysterious assassin servant Emiya left Ritsuka wondered just how many different personalities servants came in. With him though, she learned a whole new way of thinking.
> 
>  **Warnings:** None!

To say Ritsuka was used to how her most aloof assassin servant acted would be a lie as she often found herself wondering if he was even okay. After she had first summoned Emiya, or as she had to start calling him Kiritsugu after far too much confusion with two archers sharing the name; she found herself at a loss for how to use him. Upon the first mission she quickly found out that he did not work well with others as he seemed to outright put his fellow servants at risk. Whether that was intentionally or not she could not tell, but it had her only option being using him for stealthier missions with just him or servants able to go out on their own as well. This came with an interesting discovery.

The first time it happened Ritsuka freaked out and ended up using a command seal on Kiritsugu as after a tough fight he began to pull at her clothes without so much as a word as to why. Upon forcing him to the ground with the command and having to redo the front of her uniform, she was informed he was simply regaining mana in the most efficient way possible. That explained very little and did even less to ease the immense fluster that she had to deal with as a result. She was not naive to mana transfer obviously since she would admit she was generous with performing it with her servants. Still, she was more used to them asking or even somewhat being flirty beforehand. This assassin, though, seemed to lack any care to try as everything about him was efficiency and getting the job done. For some reason, that only made her a bit more eager to let him do as he wished now that she knew.

Goosebumps crawled up Ritsuka’s skin when she found herself with her arms against a ruined building wall that she faced. She should be used to this, but it still had her feeling high off the debauched nature of it as Kiritsugu stood behind her with a neutral disposition even as he reached under her skirt to pull down her panties and tights to her knees. The action was casual as she took a long breath to calm herself at still getting used to his methods.

After having expended his Noble Phantasm to rid an obstacle before them, he had made his way towards his master and gave a brief tap at her hip as his signal. Though she felt exhausted in their crawl through the destroyed city and knowing that she had other servants surveying the area, she still found herself waltzing over to the nearest wall for him. There was no passion or romance from the man and that made Ritsuka moisten because of just how casual their quick mana transfers had become. It was no more than a greeting or plain conversation now.

“We should survey the area to the north before continuing,” Kiritsugu said in his monotone voice as he began to undo the front of his pants, his voice muffled through the wrapping he wore on his face. Sometimes he did remove the red cloth to only be wearing his hood, but on this mission he kept it on for reasons she would not bother to ask.

“Should we not me--ah,” she started to answer him and as she spoke he was already pushing the head of his cock up against her entrance that she was thankful had already been a little wet. He went in slow at first, pushing only the head into her before he pulled out to rub it around the outside to aid in it going in easier. “-- meet up with the others first?”

“I would prefer not to as they would just get in the way,” he answered flatly as he pressed into her once more finding it sliding with a bit better ease that allowed him to get halfway in before he pulled back to the head. He started this laxed pace as Ritsuka readjusted herself against the wall and spread her legs a little more when he began to push deeper. Glancing back to him from over her shoulder, she gave him a somewhat annoyed expression.

“You say that about everyone,” she hissed at him while he set his hands on her hips in a loose grip and he thrust into her at a steady pace now. Already she could feel the mana flowing from her into him which gave her a slightly winded feeling. It came with the nature of this servant as she knew he took mana fast without lingering too long. She always tried to stay as impassive as him, but it was difficult with how he used her so casually which aroused her in ways she felt ashamed of it. “You could try to work with some of them, you know.”

“I’ve tried and they were bad at their job,” Kiritsugu stated simply, the only indication that their act was affecting him through the slightly ragged breath that came with his voice. Though, she was not sure if he just always sounded like that as he had a sickly state about him at times. His even thrusts continued as he bottomed out with every push to the point she could hear the light slap of his pants against the back of her thighs. In between some mundane thoughts of their conversation, she wondered if he would even bother getting her off this time around. She doubted it as she could already feel the mana drain slowing and his thrusts speeding up.

“Do you think maybe you’re the one who’s bad at the job?” She boldly asked, taking in a sharp breath as she was certain he purposely thrust into her a bit harder to her words. Snapping to glare at him over her shoulder once more, she could not help the sinful blush spreading on her face to just how he arched an eyebrow at her she could barely see with that cloth covering his face.

“Hardly,” he sighed, glancing down where their hips were meeting while he gripped hers a little tighter. There was little to no warning whenever he was finished as Ritsuka was just beginning to get further into it with her head resting against her arm on the wall. In a few more hard thrusts, she felt warmth fill her that broke her out of her almost relaxed state. With that, the drain on her mana finished as she only felt a bit light headed this time around. Part of her was bitter when he pulled out, some of his cum dripping down her leg as she straightened her back. Now she was going to have to feel horny for the rest of the mission even if the casual manner of the quickie had her core spiking in little pangs of pleasure. She would need to take care of herself later to thoughts of this to fully get off probably. Probably even go find a more woman pleasing servant like Arthur or even Emiya ironically.

“Let’s go,” he said low and pushed his softening cock back into his pants before zipping them back into place. Ritsuka huffed his direction, reaching down to pull her tights and panties back up and get the noodle feeling out of her legs with a quick rub at her thighs. Though she felt the slight discomfort of his cum drizzling out of her to soak her panties, she straightened herself back up to a presentable manner as that in itself gave her a certain obscene thrill. Kiritsugu already started to walk ahead, his steps as silent as ever as she had to keep sights on him to stay close. She did stumble once which had her curse in her head, the loss of mana coupled with still feeling turned on had her clumsy. It was not like it would matter much though as the capable servant in front of her kept several steps ahead of anything they encountered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [In light of running out of steam and not wanting to sacrifice quality just to force myself to write, I've shifted this to being just a general one-shot collection to update at a more leisurely pace.]


	17. Somnophilia (Merlin x Ritsuka)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long mission, Ritsuka wants to do nothing more than sleep peacefully, unfortunately a certain servant of hers grows hungry for his usual midnight snack of emotions. What he stumbles upon though gives them both an unexpected nightly encounter.
> 
>  **Warnings:** Non-Con, Somnophilia

Merlin had his fair pick of all of Chaldea’s staff when it came to choosing who to feed off of whenever they all settled down for the night. That did not mean he felt sated by what was easily accessed as he found himself always coming back to Ritsuka instead. The heavy burdens of her story that caught his interest are what made her emotions all the most delectable to the point it was irresistible to indulge himself nearly every night. From the passion of how she fought to lead her servants in saving humanity to the anguish she felt when faced with the same impossible odds. So many emotions flowed from this one woman that he would never have to go to anyone else to get his fill.

On one of his routine strolls into her bedroom, he materialized a few feet from her bed and gave a quiet yawn from how late it was. He did not need sleep, but he still felt the strain of exhaustion from time to time, especially after he used quite a bit of mana in today’s mission. Shaking off the worn sensation, he gazed over to the disheveled state his master slept in. It was fitting to her sometimes brash personality as she slept in only a tank top and panties with the blankets kicked away in her tousled rest. Her bare skin never phased the half-incubi while he made his way over to her to see how her face was relaxed in the deep slumber. Reaching down, he brushed a piece of her bed-messed hair from her face that did not even register to her, taking note of her difficult to rouse state.

Raising that same hand above her, a dim light flowed from her chest and danced in the air to his hand motions, coaxing it towards his palm. It soon flowed into his skin that allowed him the sensation of her emotions flooding his senses. He let out a long sigh, a flutter of his eyes just emphasizing why he chose her as his feeding target. Getting himself collected once more, he noticed something a little off in her emotions that night that left him licking at his lips upon tasting. His eyes trailed down to her, catching sight of something he missed in the low light until he observed her a bit closer.

“Oh?” He breathed out quietly, knowing she would not wake even if he spoke at full volume, but what caught his attention was how flushed he face was. Now he understood why she looked so restless in her sleep with the blankets kicked aside. Her body squirmed ever so slightly and a sinful breath escaped from her while her formerly relaxed face twisted in some strain just for a moment. This intrigued him after he had consumed part of what she was feeling in the moment and so he leaned down to get a closer look at her. The smell of arousal hit him that he breathed in softly, a blush forming across his own face accompanied by his mischievous smile. Perhaps he could indulge a little further as he was still quite low on mana.

Unbothered by the dubious nature of what he was planning, he shook off his outer robes to leave that skin tight top of his and flared pants after kicking his shoes off too. The bed dipped as he began to crawl up on it, not bothering to be careful as he swung himself over Ritsuka to stare down at her sleeping state. There was not much that could wake her he knew, but just in case he raised a hand up to her face as magic began to dance between his fingertips and her forehead. Her body seemed to relax further as the minor sleeping spell urged her into a deeper slumber even if he did quite enjoy how she was squirming around. He wondered what she could possibly be dreaming of to be putting her in such a state, tempted to take a peek, but he would save that for another time perhaps.

“Such a naughty woman, Ritsuka,” he hummed in an easy going voice, his hand still against her face as he trailed it down her neck. Her body reacted to his touch though he knew she would not wake no matter what he did now. Carnal pleasures were normally foreign to him especially with humans as he did not particularly understand the connection between them, but that was what feeding off their emotions was for. He just happened to have caught her in a particularly raunchy state of emotions that was now affecting him in an unexpected way as he could feel the strain of an erection already in his pants.

His lilac eyes followed his hand while he let his fingers move down the middle of her cleavage, pulling gently at that loose top of hers before releasing it to continue his hand downward. Soon he reached her panties, pressing a finger against the front of them just above her groin. The soft breath that escaped her told him she was still sensitive even in her deep slumber and that would prove as a plus for him. Still holding that trickster smile of his, he moved down and smoothly spread her legs apart that relaxed to the side with ease. He gave an exaggerated noise of surprise upon seeing her juices already soaking through the fabric in her potentially lewd dreaming.

“I suppose your emotions aren’t all that’s worth devouring,” he spoke to himself and moved down closer between her legs. His fingertips played against her inner thigh in a testing manner, watching how she gave a slight shudder at the feather touches as if her body was trying to wake, but could not. With the debauched emotions flowing through him, Merlin could not help the dubious manner causing his cock to ache even more. He told himself he would get to that shortly as he wanted to see how her mana tasted first.

Leaning down further, he purposely blew warm air at that moisten patch against her slit, her body shifting in reaction before stilling once more in her sleep. A brief chuckle escaped him while he hooked a finger at the side of the panties to push them aside and get a nice view of those soaked lower lips of hers. Again, he blew air at them just to see her flinch that had him feeling rushes of prying arousals of his own. Sliding his hand up to keep a hold on the panties, he pressed his thumb into that sensitive clit with that same hand and then he brought his mouth down to her slit.

Running his tongue up it, he gathered the juices to finally get a taste of her, a noticeable shake going through his body at the pleasure high he was experiencing from the smell and flavour both. It was so much he found himself groaning against her mound, pressing his mouth harder against it while he gave a hard suck at her entrance. The squeaked breath that escaped her was music to his ears, her body twisting ever so lightly as if she would have awakened, but the magic he placed as a precaution kept her unable to rouse. Merlin was already beginning to get lost in how wonderful she tasted, a satisfied hum vibrating against her from him as he lapped against her and nipped at every piece of sensitive skin he could. He was intent on devouring every last drop she was offering, the sloppy sounds and his lustful breaths filling the dark bedroom.

His thumb continued to press hard against her clit, the shakes and squirms her body made only providing easier motions as he was becoming rougher in eating her out. At one point he moved his thumb away to give a harsh suck at her already tender clit, the way her body reacting made him wonder if she had achieved an orgasm. Bringing his mouth back down to dip his tongue into her entrance, he further tasted the wonderful flavours building and mixing with his own saliva. Breathing hard now, he was reaching his limits and so he pulled away from her reluctantly.

Licking his lips of her juices, he made sure to wipe at his mouth with his fingers before sucking at them as if he had just finished an amazing meal. He let out a shaky breath of arousal soon after, reaching down to casually pull his aching cock from his pants and begin stroking it slowly as he just gazed down at her. She was still sprawled out in her restless sleep, but now her legs were apart with her panties still pushed to the side completely soaked with her juices and his saliva.

After he gave a breathy whine from pumping his cock once more to get himself ready, he shifted forward to prop her legs up on his thighs. His eyes went up to that peacefully slumbering face of hers while he pushed her panties off to the side a little more once again after they had started to slide back. She was so soaked he could hear the obscene sounds of the motion which would make sliding into her so much easier. The anticipation had his skin burning while he began to rub the head of his dick against her entrance, nearly dipping in already.

Her legs shifted slightly at the feeling, her brows bunching together while she was continuing to try and fail to awaken. The sight was adorable to him, finding himself chuckling before he finally began to slide into her. Once he was in enough to steady himself, he adjusted himself closer and placed his hands on either side of her torso. Leaning forward, he let out a groan as he slid his cock in with such ease that he went agonizingly slow just to savour every inch. Her walls tightened around the intrusion that only had him leaning further over her in a needy moan that urged him to slam the last bit of his cock in to finally bottom out.

The way her body jolted and eyes tried to flutter open left him amused, especially as she settled back down for him allowing him to feel just how nice it was to be buried inside her. It was rare for him to feel such satisfaction from sex, the emotions he fed off her doing wonders for giving him this experience. Pulling back, he slid his cock out to the head before going just as slow back in, the long thrusts the pace he set despite how he groaned under his breath at the sensation. To think his master could really be such a tempting woman.

With every gradual thrust, he could feel her constantly tightening and loosening around him, the sensation intoxicating as he gazed down at her light squirming in her sleep. He found himself staring at her cute mouth agape in the shallow breaths she let out. As he continued his leisure motions, he leaned down to place a peck to her lips that caused her to close them on reflex. He chuckled against them, doing it again more deeply as he pressed his lips against hers, tasting her sweet mana from both her saliva and his cock buried inside her. He was not taking much, just small sips at a time as he nipped her lip before shifting over her jaw to her neck.

Delicately, he placed kisses along the sensitive skin, enjoying how her breath picked up to the sensitive area getting attention too. A low groan escaped him as he snapped his hips into her a little rougher for a few thrusts before slowing back down when she began to arch her back at the change of pace. If he had not cast that magic on her to stay asleep he was sure she would have awakened long ago, but where was the fun in that? It would have been cute to see her surprise, but the way she was completely vulnerable had him throbbing within her. It was enough stimulation he already could feel himself reaching his finish despite how he wanted to continue this for the whole night.

Another breathy whine escaped from him as he began to finally pick up his thrusts, going faster while he sat up in doing so. Reaching under her legs, he held them up while they bounced with his increased thrusting into her. She was so wet that he slid in and out with obscene slapping noises that only heightened the debauched nature of what he was doing. His thrusts began to grow uneven and his moans louder while he reached his climax. Releasing one of her legs to drop down on his thigh, he pulled out of her and took hold of his cock to begin pumping relentlessly over her. In another breathy moan, he came on her, his seed splattering against those ruined panties and even reaching her shirt.

He continued to pump himself as he unloaded, even dipping his cock down to generously cover her twitching slit in the thick substance. “Ah, my bad, you perhaps wanted it inside, huh?” He quipped quietly, releasing his member after he was spent to reach down and casually dip his fingers up her slit to gather some of his cum. With a sly smile, he pressed his fingers into her entrance, feeling her walls tighten on them as he dug them deep to push some of his cum inside her. Feeling grateful after that, he pulled his fingers free and gazed up at her flushed sleeping face. She was still panting and her body giving the occasional shift that was dulled more than it would have been if she were awake. It was so cute as if she knew what was going on and could do nothing about it. The thought had him reaching his hand up to brush his cum covered fingers against her lips.

“How rude of me not to share the pleasures,” he spoke with a sultry tone, dipping his fingers into her mouth carefully and as he did so that magic he cast began to wear off purposely. Her eyes fluttered open and he pulled his fingers free to avoid being accidentally bitten, though keeping them upon her lips as she began to let out a sputtered breath of surprise. He grinned high at her while she felt the sticky sweat on her and could taste something salty in her lips that she licked at only to encounter his finger. “Good morning, Ritsuka,” he said cheerfully while her eyes went wide, darting down to his cock still hard and his face flushed over as much as hers. “Did you have a good dream?”


End file.
